¿Cómo paso esto?
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] [Resumen] ¡Matrimonios en Ruinas! Cuando el amor no es suficiente y la ilusión de ser padres se vuelve un problema, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos no le gustan los niños. De Inseminación Artificial-Madre Virgen-Intercambio de Esposas: Mi nuevo drama Familiar, en esta historia no hay antagonistas solo personas que se equivoca. [C.T Por los caso que se toca]
1. CP1 Un día como cualquier otro

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°1: ¡Un día como cualquier otro!**

**[En Tokio]**

Dentro del juzgado décimo de menores se estaba tomando el destino de una familia rota.

Finalmente el abogado defensor pregunto con seriedad:

-¿Cuál es su sentencia señora jueza?-

Luego de un breve tiempo en que ella revisaba los papales y escribía la sentencia dijo en voz alta ante todo los presentes de la sala:

-La demanda de divorcio procede a favor del Sr. Terada y la custodia de forma temporal de Ruika Terada queda con el padre, el señor Rui Terada-

-¡NO! . . . ¡ME NIEGO ACEPTAR ESA SENTENCIA! . . . ¡USTED ES MUJER USTE NO PUEDE!-

-¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!- Grito la jueza con firmeza al golpear su martillo y ratifico la sentencia al decir:

-La sentencia procede en firme y señora Terada aún no termino de dictarla, abogado Takashi controle a su cliente o me veré obligada a pedirle que abandone la sala-

-¡Lo siento Dra. Kinomoto! . . . Rika por favor mantén la compostura-

La mujer se mordió los labios para no gritar, mientras veía el rostro molesto de su abogado, la incomodidad de su esposo y por último el ceño fruncido de la jueza que denotaba que no iba permitir ningún tipo de desacato o desorden en el lugar y ella dijo en un tono firme:

-Usted debe someterse a un tratamiento psiquiátrico, este juzgado le asigna al Dr. Ariel Amamiya para que la trate, durante los próximos tres meses usted tiene prohibido ver a solas al niño hasta segundo aviso-

-¡Señora jueza por favor no sea implacable conmigo! . . . ¡Fue un ACCIDENTE! . . . Yo no quise, yo no quería, yo . . . La mujer de hermoso cabellos ondulado se puso completamente nerviosa y su abogado tuvo que sostenerla de los brazos por temor a que le volviera a dar una nueva crisis nerviosa.

La Dra. Kinomoto miro a la mujer y dijo en un tono imperativo:

-¿Ab. Takashi necesita una receso para darle un calmante a su cliente?-

-No Dra. Kinomoto, por favor continúe. . . ¡Rika mantén la compostura, falta poco para saber qué debemos hacer!-

La Dra. Kinomoto se saco los lentes y dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Señora por su bien y por el de su niño, usted necesita ayuda, sométase al tratamiento y podremos revisar. . .

La señora jueza no pudo continuar con el comentario porque la histeria se apodero de la mujer y saco una navaja y grito:

-¡USTED NO ME VA QUITAR A MI HIJO!-

Sin embargo dado a su perfil psicológico y al antecedente del caso, la policía estaba preparada para algo así incluso el abogado defensor que le asignaron a ella, por lo que con un movimiento rápido la desarmaron y la pusieron contra el escritorio para sedarla.

El esposo de la señora estaba desconcertado, se había quedado sin palabras al notar que su esposa realmente estaba enferma y en ese momento se dio cuenta lo peligrosa que era no solo para su niño sino para él mismo.

El antecedente del caso es qué después del tener al niño, Rika Terada entro en fuertes depresiones post-parto que no se repuso y se auto médico sedantes para dormir, el tema se puedo sobrellevar pero un día cuando el bebe tenía 6 meses casi muere ahogado en la tina del baño, Rika lo estaba literalmente hablando ahogando a su propio hijo y fue la repentina llegada de su esposo, al olvidarse unos documentos en casa que lo hizo regresar y se topo con tal cuadro.

Ella aclaraba que fue un accidente pero empezaron las investigaciones y se comprobó que era un homicidio premeditado, ella no era una persona normal, tenía serias lagunas mentales, incluso se le hizo varios exámenes neurológicos pero en todos ellos, salía como que ella era una persona sana, pero a nivel de psiquiatría se confirmo su trastorno de personalidad y el embarazo acentuó el problema.

Después del incidente la jueza dijo:

-Señor Terada debe firmar la orden para que su esposa sea internada por el bien de su familia sobre todo por la de su bebe-

El hombre miro como se llevaban a su esposa y a pesar del dolor que le embargaba de ver a la mujer que amaba desaparecer ante sus propios ojos en el mundo de la locura dijo en un tono entre cortado:

-¡Haré . . . Lo que usted . . . Disponga . . . Dra. Kinomoto!-

El no quería divorciarse de ella, él no quería dejarla pero no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación, no podía exponer más a su pequeño hijo a una persona enferma.

Luego de un breve silencio, la jueza finalmente fijo:

-La sentencia es firme, su petición de divorcio esta concedida, la señora debe entrar a un tratamiento psiquiátrico y por ahora se le prohíbe ver al niño, un delegado de la unidad de protección de menor, le irá a visitar dos veces por semana para evaluar que usted puede ser un padre responsable y en tres meses nos volveremos a reunir, si su esposa no ha mejorado para ese entonces, ratificaremos las custodia de forma permanente, se levanta la sesión-

Terada exhalo el aire contenido mientras lagrimas amargas corrían por su rostro.

No había palabras de aliento que pudieran consolarlo.

La sensación de vacío lo embargo.

Ninguna persona dijo nada, las palabras estaban de más.

La jueza dejo atrás su profesionalismo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Llore todo lo que tenga que llorar! . . .

El hombre levanto su rostro y ella dijo:

-Llore, grite, vaya algún lugar dónde pueda golpear algo, sáquese esa frustración de encima y aférrese a su hijo, usted lo salvo-

-¡Mi hijo! . . . Mi hijo es todo para mí. . .

-Entonces por ahora aférrese a él, este dolor va pasar cuando usted menos se de cuenta-

-¿Qué va pasar con mi esposa?-

-Usted no puede hacer nada por ella pero haber pedido ayuda ya es un buen indicio-

-¡Gracias Dra. Kinomoto!-

-¡Le veo en tres meses!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después] **

-¿Día difícil?- Pregunto un hombre de imponente porte, cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-¡Siempre es difícil cuando hay un niño de por medio!- Contesto la Dra. Kinomoto con tristeza.

-¿Expreso?-

-Gracias hermano pero no creo que hayas venido de Tomoeda solo para darme café. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Me llamo Yue!-

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos, has visto a Tommy?- Pregunto ella de forma diplomática ignorando por completo el comentario de su hermano.

-Los niños están muy bien pero no vine hablar de nuestra hermana-

-¡Eso es excelente! . . . Si no me equivoco deben estar instalándose en Kyoto, sabes quería obsequiarle una casa, he visto varias en esa ciudad y me gusta mucho-

Touya miro a su hermana y finalmente perdió la compostura cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No vine hablar de temas domésticos o de mudanzas, vine hablar sobre tu matrimonio con Yue-

-Ese tema está cerrado, la sentencia de divorcio sale en esta semana, la ventajas de estar en el aérea-

-¿Vas a echar por la borda cinco años de matrimonio? . . . Sé que Yue se equivoco y nada justifica su desliz pero a veces los matrimonios tienen pruebas, tú amas a Yue y sé que él te ama, no es posible. . .

-¡Meiling está embarazada! . . . . . Ese desliz como tú lo llamas trajo consecuencias-

La noticia dejo perplejo a Touya, quién abrió y cerró la boca [literalmente hablando] y dijo con asombro:

-¡Esa parte no me contó!-

[Respiración Abrupta] . . . Según él fue un desliz que solo lo hizo una vez y está arrepentido. . .

[Carraspeo] . . . Las personas se equivocan Sakura y aunque no quiero justificarlo pero . . .

-Hace quince días estuve en la Clínica de Fertilidad y Vida, para sacarme los óvulos fértiles porque como sabes tu hermana tiene el útero hostil y no puedo concebir-

Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su hermano, Sakura dijo en un tono que denotaba su amargura:

-Le iba decir a Yue, que aceptaba su propuesta de la concepción en vítreo, hasta ya tenía la mujer que me iba servir de madre de alquiler [Risas Amargas].-

-¡Entiendo! . . . No necesitas contarme. . .

- No le he contado esto a ninguna persona, todos piensa que soy la típica esposa que su marido le fue infiel y esta herida y el divorcio es para desquitarme cuando no es así-

-No sé qué decirte . . .

-Eres abogado al igual que yo, sabes que toda historia tiene dos versiones, bien está es la mía, el mismo día que iba hablar con el Dr. Sakate en la Clínica, vi salir a mi esposo con mi mejor amiga de la ginecóloga. . . ¿Te podrás imaginar mi cara cuándo veo a la doctora que me atiende, a mi mejor amiga y a mi esposo juntos? . . . Llegue a pensar que Yue la estaba ayudando nunca me imagine que Yue iba a constatar lo del embarazo de Meiling-

Touya se quedo sin palabras cuando ella dijo con un tono lleno de amargura por lo sucedido:

-No sé qué me duele más, si perder al hombre que amo o perder a mi mejor amiga, mi matrimonio se acabo y con ello mis ganas de querer ser madre-

-¿Yue te confesó en ese mismo momento que iba hacer padre?-

-¡No! . . . Las explicaciones no fueron necesarias cuando escuche decir a la Dra. Hina: Señor Tsukishiro para mejor control en el embarazo de Meiling, sería bueno que tomen la muestra de la placenta y cuando nazca el bebe guarden las células madres, esa parte me olvide de comentarles. . . Debiste ver la cara de la Dra. Hina cuando me vio, los tres se quedaron completamente callados por mi presencia.

Sakura respiro profundo para contener las lagrimas y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Mi ginecóloga, mi esposo, su amante y la futura madre de su primer hijo y la esposa estéril ósea yo, éramos un cuarteto interesante, parecía una parodia trágica dónde yo quede como una completa tonta-

-¡Esa parte no sabía!-

-Y como si no fuera malo, con las reparaciones del Juzgado de lo Penal, ahora van a pasar ese departamento a esta Torre, me va tocar ver a Yue todo el día por las próximas tres semanas . . . ¡Karma! . . . ¡Maldición! . . . ¡Castigo Divino! . . No sé . . .

-¡Lamento que las cosas terminen así para ustedes!-

-Siempre he pensado, que cuando una pareja se ama, aunque uno de ellos no pueda concebir, hay métodos para tener hijos, por ultimo la adopción si uno de ellos quiere un bebe, pero para mí el no tener el no poder concebir fácilmente marco el principio del fin de mi matrimonio-

-Pero tú amas a Yue . . .

-En este caso el amor no es suficiente, sé que la relación de Yue y Meiling va fracasar a la larga y no me alegro por eso. . . Para bien o mal van hacer padres y un hijo los va unir de por vida-

-Pero hay padres divorciados que son felices-

-Touya, yo no sirvo para ser el papel de la mujer mártir, anegada, madrastra o madre sustituta, no va conmigo porque sé que cuando vea al bebe que no tiene nada de culpa de lo que me hicieron sus padre voy a recordar esa infidelidad, me va hacer daño, quedar en el segundo plano de la vida d mi esposo porque él va tener siempre como prioridad a Meiling y a su hijo, eso no va conmigo-

-Estas en una situación compleja pero la puedes superar. . .

-¡Dra. Kinomoto! . . . Me permite unos minutos. . .

-¿Ab. Takashi en qué lo puedo ayudar?-

-La Dra. Naoko Yanasaki necesita hablar con usted sobre las nuevas reformar del pago de manutenciones-

-¡Le alcanzo en diez minutos!-

Ante ese comentario Touya miro a su hermana con curiosidad y ella sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-Salió una nueva reforma para los menores de edad, si el adolescente embaraza a una joven, los padres de la joven pueden demandar a los padres del adolescente para que les pase dinero por el o los bebes que hayan de por medio-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Qué clase de regla es esa? . . . ¿Qué culpa tenemos los padres de lo que hacen nuestro hijos cuando son adolescentes?-

-Es un proyecto de ley, aun no lo aprueban están viendo las bases jurídicas para plantearla o no-

-¡Espero que votes en contra! . . . Esa ley va en contra de los padres y . . . ¿Por qué muestras tu sonrisa de demonio?-

-Siempre he pensado qué los padres no tienen la culpa de los que hagan sus hijos pero cuándo son menores de edad, ellos deben educarlos y corregirlos para que cuando sean adultos no tomen decisiones erradas-

-¿Qué estás insinuando? . . . ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? . . . Osea qué si mi Tian embaraza a una niña cuándo sea adolescente y él no la pueda mantener me toca a mí hacerme responsable del tema. . . ¡BUENA ESTA ESO! – Exclamo Touya con fastidio.

Esta vez Sakura no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente del tema, cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Oh por Dios! . . . Tú y Tomoyo son unos dramáticos de primera, por favor hermano Tian primero debe crecer, él apenas tres añitos y es tú deber como padre enseñarle y hablarle sobre sexualidad y lo importante de la protección-

-¡ESO YA LO SE!-

-No te enojes, además debes ser claro con el bebe y enseñarle que sexo es cosas de adultos, si tu hijo llega adolescente y tiene sexo por tener entonces tu fallaste como padre. . . ¡Así de simple! . . .

-¿Perdona? . . . ¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Lo digo yo . . . Los hijos son un reflejo de la educación, que reciben en su casa y los primeros siete años, son vitales para la formación de la personalidad del futuro adolescente- adulto . . . ¿Me sigues?-

Touya frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo y dijo con malestar:

-¡NO VOY ESTAR PEGADO A MI HIJO! . . . Le daré pautas, le enseñare sobre la vida pero al final él va tener que tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerse responsable por las consecuencias que traigan, me parece injusto que me acusen de los errores que haga mi hijo-

-¡EXCUSAS! . . . Si tu hijo hace las cosas mal de adulto, es porque como padre fallaste, no hay que darle vuelta al asunto-

Touya ya estaba enojado ante la sonrisa burlona de su hermano y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de forma tan superficial? . . . NO puedes decirme como debo criar a mis hijos eso déjalo cuando tu tengas tus propios hijos y le ense . . .

Touya se calló inmediatamente al haberse exaltado y tocar un tema delicado pero Sakura lejos de enojarse le mostro una sonrisa abierta que no le dio buena espina y ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Eso es lo de menos! . . . Dios no me dio hijo pero a cambio el Diablo me dio sobrinos y si tú no puedes o no quieres corregir a los niños yo lo puedo hacer por ti, un buen correazo bien dado en las pompas a tiempo los pueden corregir, estoy en mi derecho como tía . . . ¡HE DICHO!-

-¿Qué?- Touya inmediatamente protesto cuando su hermana le dijo:

-Antes te estoy haciendo un favor deberías agradecérmelo-

-¿Qué? . . . Eso es agresión fisi . . .

-¡Por favor! . . . Agresión física, abuso, maltrato infantil, eso es completamente diferente en psicología infantil está comprobado al niño se le debe hablar 3 veces, la primera vez en un tono medio pero haciéndole notar que está mal, la segunda vez fuerte y si a la tercera vez no te hacen caso, un latigazo bien dado y santo remedio-

Touya abrió los ojos en señal de horror y su hermana señalo abiertamente con diversión:

-Nunca he tenido la necesidad de usar el látigo con mis sobrinos pero tú crees que la colección de azotes que puse en la sala fue por arte-

-¿Qué?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Cada látigo tiene el nombre de mis lindos y preciosos sobrinos . . .

-Tú eres . . .

-¿Por qué crees que me respetan? . . . Porque a diferencia de tú o de Tomoyo que son unos consentidores y los malcrían, ellos saben que conmigo no se juega y antes que digas algo tal vez no sirva como madre pero como tío les estoy haciendo un favor y cuando los niños sean adultos de bien me lo van agradecer-

Sakura se despidió de su hermano y salió del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Touya cuando escucho el timbre del móvil y noto la llamada entrada de su gemela Tomoyo y dijo con todo dramatismo:

-¿Sabes lo que hace tu hermana?-

-¡Hola Touya! . . . ¿Sabes? . . . Primero se saluda . . .

-¡Hola Tommy! . . . ¡Estoy perplejo!-

-¿Hablaste con Sakura sobre la ruptura de su matrimonio?-

-No hay nada qué hacer, el divorcio de Yue y Sakura sale está semana-

Ante el silencio abrumador de su gemela [Touya y Tomoyo eran los hermanos menores de Sakura ] Touya dijo:

-Yue, omitió una parte de la historia sobre Meiling . . . ¿Sabías que ella está embarazada?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Quién está embarazada?-

-¡Meiling va tener un hijo de Yue!-

-¡Oh por Dios! . . . ¿Cómo está Sakura?-

-La conoces, en las peores situaciones saca su sangre fría-

-¿Esta calmada?-

-Está tranquila pero por dentro está destrozada, habla con amargura y dolor-

-¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres?-

-¿Acaso hablaste con ellos?-

-Yue llamo a nuestra padre y le conto sobre el divorcio-

-¡Eso fue un desatino! . . . Luego de terminar de contarte como se dieron las cosas, hablar con nuestros padres-

-¡Pobre Sakurita! . . . ¿Qué haremos?-

-¡Por ahora nos toca apoyarla!-

-¿Tal vez si llevo a los niños?-

-¡No eso no hagas!- Dijo Touya en un tono de alarma y Tomoyo pregunto:

-¿Por qué responde de esa forma?-

-¿Sabes lo qué hace tu hermana?-

-¡No! . . . ¿Qué hace?-

-Tu hermana. . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- CP1 y 2 Re-editado. Pero de igual voy a mantener las notas de autora. Mañana empiezo mis actualizaciones con el CP4-5 de esta historia. Hoy dejo UP el CP3. **

**5.- Frase del día: Educa al niño y no tendrás que castigas al adulto.**

**6.- Les dejo un comentario para aquellos que son padres:**

**Digamos NO al maltrato infantil.- Este puede ser Físico - Verbal - Psicológico.**

**Pero actualmente tenemos una generación de niños inteligentes expuesto a todo tipo de violencia e información para adultos con una ausencia prolongada de los padres que trabajan o emigran, los niños se crían solo y son los que en el mañana los conocemos como Adultos problemas, a veces cuando se es niño, ellos no se dan cuenta porque no pueden discernir entre lo bien o el mal es el momento de corregir, un solo azote no más en el momento y a la edad adecuada la puede enseñar al niño que eso está mal y no debe hacerlo o al menos lo va pensar dos veces antes de cometer el mismo error.**

**El adulto y sus malas costumbres, es el reflejo de lo que ve en la casa, el niño abusivo en la escuela lo hace no porque le guste abusar sino porque ve en su casa golpes, el hombre machista-que gusta de pegar a las mujeres no lo hace porque le gusta sino porque vio a los hombres de su casa hacerlo a sus mujeres, le es natural.**

**Lo mismo pasa con la mujer sumisa vio lo que permitía su madre: Callar-Recibir maltrato tanto físico como verdad y piensa que ella también debe ser vejada.**

**Cuando un niño en el medio que se desenvuelve ve cosas malas que parecen naturales lo va hacer y cuando ya es adulto va ser difícil cambiar.**

**No se aplica a todos pero si a las grandes mayorías.**

**7.- Parte de la historia surgió de comentarios que me hicieron vía Facebook / la otra parte es la mezcla de uno de mis FanFics y de un FanFIC que leí aquí que es la copia de la copia de otro FanFIC, la idea central me gusto pero el contenido me pareció pobre así que lo voy adaptar a mi estilo.**

**8.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	2. CP2 ¡Quiero ser padre!

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°2: ¡Quiero ser padre!**

**[En Hong Kong]**

-¡Hola hermano!-

-¡SHHH! . . . ¡Takara está dormido!- Decía un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Su hermano menor que era parecido a él pero en cambio sus cabellos eran castaños oscuro y sus ojos eran de color ámbar dijo con orgullo:

-¡Es idéntico a mí!-

Su hermano mayor lo miro con el semblante divertido y dijo en son de burla:

-¡Qué va! . . . ¡Mi hijo es lindo!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto su hermano con reproche.

-¡Xiaoláng! . . . ¡Eriol! . . . Dejen se susurrar que van a despertar a mi nieto- Decía entre susurros un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y ambos hombres se rieron en voz baja.

-¡Hien! . . . Deja de susurrar- Dijo su esposa que venía acompañada de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos:

Hien y sus hijos sonrieron de forma nerviosa cuando Eriol le dijo a su esposa:

-¡Nakuru! . . . Cielo deberías estar reposando-

-¡Estoy bien mi amor! . . . Además debo darle de comer a Takara en unos. . . [Sonido del llanto del bebe] . . . Nakuru calló al escuchar el llanto de su bebe pero no tuvo la necesidad de tomarlo en brazos porque su cuñado se adelanto y dijo:

-¡Mi sobrino como todo Li es puntual!-

-¡Eso es cierto! . . . El bebe es reloj, exactamente a las 3 horas se levanto a comer-

Xiaoláng ignoro los comentarios de los presentes y le decía al bebe de apenas tres semanas de nacido en un tono paternal:

-¡Mami te va dar de comer! . . . ¡Vamos a comer!-

Eriol movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, cuando señalo con diversión:

-¿Te das cuenta qué el bebe no te entiende?-

-¿Cómo? . . . Es un Li, entre Li nos entendemos. . .

Xiaoláng hubiera seguido con sus comentarios, de no ser, porque el llanto del niño se hizo más fuerte por lo que se apresuro a entregárselo a su cuñada, en ese momento noto la ausencia de su esposa [Kaho, hermana mayor de Nakuru].

Dejo a Takara con sus padres y salió de la habitación, al bajar noto la cara de molestia de su esposa y le pregunto con calma:

-¿Sucede algo Kaho? . . . Pareces contrariada. . .

-¡No es nada! . . . Estaba revisando mis correos y noto algunas cosas que no están bien con los itinerarios de entrega, eso es todo-

Xiaoláng estudio las facciones de su esposa y noto que a pesar de su concentración su malestar iba más allá de lo labora, la conocía bastante bien como para haber notado que desde el nacimiento de su sobrino, ella mostraba un semblante serio e incluso se notaba fastidiada, decidió preguntar de forma directa porque él tenía un sin número de preguntar y dijo:

-¿Por qué cada vez que tomo a mi sobrino en los brazos te ausentas de su habitación?-

Kaho dejo de escribir y miro a su esposo con una suave sonrisa y dijo:

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Conozco tus expresiones como para notar, que desde que tu hermana dijo que estaba embarazada tu expresión se torno seria e incluso diría que te molesto conocer sobre su estado-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¿Será? . . . Note la misma expresión cuando durante los nueves meses de gestación de tu hermana, me pase acariciando su vientre y al hablarte tu fruncías el ceño, ni mi hermano que es el padre de Takara mostro tal expresión-

[Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¡Por favor Xiaoláng ya hemos hablado de ese tema!-

-¿Entonces dime qué sucede?-

-¡No te encariñes tanto con el niño!-

-¿Por qué no? . . . Es nuestro sobrino y por partida doble porque es hijo de tu hermana-

Kaho esta vez dejo la laptop de lado y dijo en un tono que denotaba su malestar:

-El que mi hermana haya aceptado hacer de madre-incubadora no la convierte en la verdadera madre de Takara-

-¿Perdona?-

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo en eso de usar un ovulo ajeno y fecundarlo con el esperma de su esposo, eso no lo hace mi sobrino, no es hijo de Nakuru-

-No puedo creer que digas algo así pensé que estabas feliz por tu hermana y mi hermano, al fin uno de sus mayores sueño se hizo realidad-

-¡Estoy contenta por ellos!- Se retracto Kaho y su esposo le replico inmediatamente y le dijo:

-¡No parece!-

-Mi amor, tú ni me entiendes, tengo el mismo problema de Nakuru para concebir y . . .

-Lo sé pero pensé que cuando naciera nuestro sobrino ibas a cambiar de idea, si la técnica de inseminación in vítreo les funciono a ellos a nosotros también nos puede funcionar-

-¡Xiaoláng yo te amo!- Dijo Kaho con cuidado mientras se ponía de pie y se acerco lentamente donde estaba su esposo y este dijo:

-Sé que hemos hablado de esto y prometí no presionarte pero yo deseo ser padre, porqué no me dices la razón verdadera detrás de tu negativa Kaho-

Su esposa lo miro con seriedad cuando se soltó de él y dijo:

-¡No me gustan los niños!-

-¿Qué?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras ante esa declaración y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Por qué recién me dices eso?-

-Porque tú también me insistes en el tema, Xiaoláng a mi no me gustan los niños, no me nace tener niños, no entiendo cómo te emocionas con un niño que no es ni tu hijo, a la larga los niños solo traen problemas-

-Realmente me sorprende que digas algo así-

-Xiaoláng, mi amor podemos ser tú y yo, por qué complicarnos la vida con niños-

-Sabes Kaho, por qué no lo piensas con calma, incluso sino deseas la inseminación in vítreo podemos adoptar-

-¡Criar un hijo que no es mío, no gracias!-

-¡Realmente no piensas ceder al respecto!-

-En esa parte no . . . ¿A dónde vas?-

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Realmente no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este punto. Amo a mi esposa pero no contemplo la posibilidad de ser solo ella y yo . . . Ni siquiera lo considera.

¿En qué me equivoque? . . . Nakuru y Eriol tenían el mismo problema de nosotros pero ella . . . Nakuru es diferente a Kaho. ¿Vale la pena seguir un matrimonio así? . . . Mejor dejo pasar el tiempo, quizás un viaje me venga bien, tal vez si me alejo del bebe, de este ambiente maternal o paternal mis instintos . . . ¿A quién quiero engañar? . . . Conozco a mi esposa como para saber que ella no va ceder en este tema.

Creo que mi matrimonio llego a su fin. . . ¡No puedo creer que mi matrimonio termine de esta forma!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Una hora después]**

Aprovechando que su esposo y su cuñado salieron hacer unas compras nocturnas para el bebe y para ella, además de un par de botellas de alcohol para celebrar la llegada del primer nacimiento del matrimonio Li-Akisuki, Nakuru salió de la habitación del bebe e iba a la suya cuando en el pasillo se tomo a su hermana quién le dijo:

-¿Sigues despierta a esta hora?-

-¡Kaho! . . . Pensé que ya te habías ido, voy a descansar-

-Disculpa por no haber ido a verte pero no quise molestarte, debo viajar a Italia por el contrato de C.I.M.A, regreso en dos semanas-

-¿Xiaoláng viaja contigo?-

-¡NO! . . . El quiere pasar unos días con ustedes. . .

-¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?-

-¡No es nada! . . .

-¿Segura? . . . Te noto extraña-

-¡No entiendo!-

-Desde que mi bebe nació no te haz acercado a él . . . ¿Por qué?-

-Nakuru, no lo tomes a mal pero debo irme . . .

-¡Kaho vas a poner en peligro tu matrimonio por no querer intentarlo!-

[Suspiro de frustración] . . . No quiero hablar de eso, sabes que los niños no son de . . .

-Completo agrado, lo sé perfectamente-

-¡Debo irme!-

Ante la salida abrupta de su hermana, Nakuru dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sabes Xiaoláng sería un excelente padre! . . . Se puede llegar a cansar de tu actitud y buscar a otra mujer que desee tener hijos con él- Dijo en un tono claro y firme Nakuru.

Kaho la miro con malestar y dijo:

-¡Eso no va pasar! . . . Mi esposo me ama . . .

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario pero tú ni siquiera lo intentas, tienes el mismo problema que yo, a mí tampoco me gustaban los niños pero al menos lo intente y mira el resultado, amo a mi hijo-

-¿Aunque no sea realmente tu hijo?-

-Desde el momento que lo tuve en mi matriz es mi hijo, nació de mí, cuando lo sentí dentro de mí algo cambio, mi forma de pensar ya no es la misma que antes-

-¡Bien por ti! . . . Debo irme . . .

-Es una lástima porque indirectamente, le estas dando el mensaje subliminar a tu esposo que busque en otra mujer lo que no tienen contigo-

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, no más bien te lo ratifico, Xiaoláng me ama, nuestros encuentros sexuales son tan intenso. . .

-A estas alturas del partido Kaho, date cuenta que el sexo no lo es todo en un matrimonio, menos en una relación seria y este tema de los niños te va pasar factura y cuando te des cuentas abras perdido a tu esposo-

-¡Hablamos después Nakuru! . . . Despídeme de mi cuñado . . .

Nakuro iba decir algo pero el leve llanto de su hijo, la hizo regresar a su cuarto pero no puedo evitar susurrar en voz baja:

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el matrimonio de mi hermana y su esposo se termine, Kaho, hermana por favor date cuenta de tu error-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Japón]**

En una amplia casa de dos piso, ubicada en Kyoto, una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos, ondulados en color negro azabache estaba teniendo, un mal rato gracias a sus hijos pequeños finalmente grito:

-¡BASTA! . . . ¡HAGAN SILENCIO EN ESTE MOMENTO! . . . No me dejan escuchar lo que dice su tío Touya por el móvil-

-¡TIO TOUYA!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños pequeños y Tomoyo no podía sentirse más estresada, esa había sido la peor mudanza que había experimentado y su esposo Ariel Amamiya estaba en serios problemas con ella, porque justo ese día tuvo que viajar a Tokio.

Los niños que oscilaban entre un año y medio y siete años respectivamente la bombardearon con preguntas al mismo tiempo que la dejo, completamente aturdida, uno de ellos dijo

-¡Mami dile a tío que quiero ver a Tian-¡Dijo Yuna

-¡Mami dile a tío que traiga a las gemelas! . . . Queremos ver Alina y a Lina . . . -Dijo Abel

-¡Mami dile a tío que se mude a Kyoto! . . . Para que viva con nosotros-Dijo Lince

-¡Mami! . . ¡Mami! . . . Dijo el bebe más pequeño [Haru], mientras le jalaba la falda con sus manitos manchadas de pintura, fue cuando Tomoyo dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Touya dame un momento por favor! . . . Miro a sus hijos y dijo:

-¡Ustedes cuatros sino se quedan quieto le diré a la tía Sakura que venga por ustedes y se los lleve a vivir con ella!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . La tía Sakura . . . NOOOOOO – Dijeron los niños con dramatismo y al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos la risa sonora de Touya dejaba sorda a Tomoyo y Lince que era el mayor dijo:

-¡Nos portaremos bien mami!-

-¡No llames a la tía Sakura!- Pidió Yuna con sus ojitos de cachorro a la quinta potencia.

Entonces Abel dijo:

-Dejemos hablar a mami . . . ¡Vamos a la cocina! . . . Yuna tómale la patita a Haru y tú Lince tómale la otra vamos arrástralo a la cocina. . . Propuso el niño como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con horror, cuando vio a su hijo menor en el piso llorando porque sus otros dos hermanos lo estaban arrastrando a la cocina y dijo con enojo:

-¡TE LLAMO DESPUES! . . . Si vez al Baka-Borrego de mi esposo dile que lo voy arrastrar por déjame sola con sus HIJOS. . .

-¡No esper . . . [Sonido del corte de llamada] . . . Touya miro su móvil con diversión y dijo en voz alta al ver venir a su cuñado con su hermana:

-¡EH! . . . Baka-Borrego, tu esposa llamo y dijo que te va arrastrar por dejarla sola con tus hijos-

Ariel que en ese momento venía con Sakura hablando del caso del matrimonio Terada se quedo sin palabras y Sakura dijo:

-¡OMG! . . . ¡Estas frito!-

Ariel fulmino con la mirada a su cuñada y le pregunto a Touya:

-¿Se escucha enojada?-

-Se enojo cuando escucho Abel proponer que arrastre a Haru hasta la cocina-

-¡Estos demonios! . . . ¿Por qué me salieron con esos genes? . . . Si yo de niño era muy tranquilo y hasta dónde sé Tomoyo también era tranquila-

Touya miro Ariel y dijo:

-Yo también era tranquilo de niño . . .

Ambos hombres miraron a Sakura y ella dijo con orgullo:

-¡Tengo buenos genes! . . . No hay nada más que decir . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- CP1 y 2 Re-editado. Pero de igual voy a mantener las notas de autora. Mañana empiezo mis actualizaciones con el CP4-5 de esta historia. Hoy dejo UP el CP3. **

**5.- Frase del día [1] : Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista.**

**6.- Mantengo mis notas de autores de este CP: **

**AHRG.**- Sobre tu comentario en Ecuador de dos a tres años atrás sino me equivoco salió publicado en el Registro Oficial de mi país que si los padres no pueden responder por sus hijos lo harán los abuelos incluso son sujetos de cárcel - Es una ley que hasta ahora se cuestiona - Porque hubo uno o dos caso donde metieron a la cárcel a un par de ancianos que no tenían ni para sus medicinas menos para responder por sus nietos y las irresponsabilidad de uno de sus hijo los llevo a la cárcel INCREIBLE e INJUSTO pero paso. Desconozco si la ley sigue vigente porque en mi país a nivel legislativo las leyes las cambian como el pan nuestro de cada día.

Pero los que le interesa estudiar DERECHO o temas sobre leyes de diversas aéreas voy a subir en mi Facebook los links para que puedan descardar desde la Constitución de mi país hasta normas/códigos de la parte legislativa y judicial lo que se del tema es básico y ha sido más lo que he aprendido en debates en mis primeros años de universidad vi bases de Derecho Civil - Laboral - Penal - Societario algo de arbitraje internacional y un tema lleva a otro.

**Kagome555m.-** Gracias por tu 1er. Review / En mi país hubo un presidente : García Moreno era dictador - católico y tenía lemas como : La letra con sangre entra entre otros, el impuso la moda de los látigos , murió a machetazos en la capital por sus opositores aunque hay muchas versiones del porque de su muerte, un tirano como nunca antes hemos tenido en mi país pero uno de los mejores presidente que también hemos tenido, el decía que muchos asesinos / delincuentes que iban a las cárcel a echar a perder si desde niños se les hubiera dado un buen latigazo se hubieran corregido.

Por eso en mi país hay un lema cuando comprar un látigo, lo usual son los cueros de vaca, dicen los compradores: Véndame un García Moreno No dice: Véndame un látigo. Anécdotas para contar.

Psicólogos infantiles que lo han estudiado dicen: Por un solo latigazo bien dado no se va morir un niño, pero hay el momento y el lugar, todo absolutamente todo se puede evitar en un adulto si los padres los corrigen de niños.

No se aplica a todos pero si a la mayoría.

Me disculpo si no contesto más review pero solo veo dos, espero poder solucionar lo del Facebook para poder debatir con todo yo leo todos sus comentarios y si desean hablar conmigo mi usuario en el Facebook es Sake Kinomoto.

**7.- Frase del día [2]: ¿Quién dijo que ser padres es fácil?. Pero si ya estas metido en el embrollo toca hacer su parte, y a veces ser el malo de la película no es tan malo como parece sino recuerden al antagónicos de Harry Potter. ¡Eso fue todo una sorpresa!. **

**Fuentes de las Frases: Internet. **

**8.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	3. CP3 ¡Simplemente son niños!

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°3: ¡Simplemente son niños!.**

**[Minutos después]**

A pesar del mal momento que estaba pasando Sakura por la disolución de su matrimonio, tener una familia grande y unida era un aliciente para que sus días no fueran tan pesados.

Tener a dos hermanos con matrimonios sólidos, llenos de niños le permitía distraerse y no perdía la oportunidad para hacer bromas al respecto sobre todo cuando venía a su hermano menor y a su cuñado padecer por el mismo tema: Sus sobrinos.

Sakura tenía 35 años con una carrera sólida, una estatus económico alto que le permitía manejar sus finanzas sin problema y a pesar de tener un matrimonio roto no podía negar que su vida era casi como la había planeado, su especialidad era el aérea legal, de ahí su buffet de abogados era una reconocida firma en el Tokio.

Se inclino hacia el aérea de la Familia y los niños, porque siempre le gusto defender de aquellos seres en miniatura como ella le llamaba, sus padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko ambos ahora se dedicaban a viajar, también estaban en el aérea legal pero lo de ellos era penal mientras que sus hermanos menores, Touya y Tomoyo ambos mellizos tenían 32 años de edad, Touya era abogado en el aérea penal al igual que su padre, mientras que Tomoyo era la pediatría de la familia pero con el tema de la mudanza a Kyoto se estaba tomando una licencia especial.

Tomoyo se había casado 10 años atrás con el Psiquiatra Ariel Amamiya, a quién conoció cuando ambos estudiaban medicina, de ese matrimonio habían nacido cuatro niños, todos varones: Lince, Abel, Yuna y el más pequeño Haru. Actualmente el matrimonio Amamiya-Kinomoto residía en Kyoto debido que ambos doctores recibieron una excelente oferta laboral y Tomoyo que en particular gustaba de mudarse cada cierto tiempo de cuidad, le gusto la idea de mudarse.

En cambio Touya disfrutaba más de las ciudades pequeñas por lo que decidió quedarse en Tomoeda, dónde la Familia Kinomoto era originaria, durante la época de estudiante se enamoro y se caso con su futura colega: Chiharu Mihara, con quién procreo tres niños, dos niñas: Lina y Alina ambas mellizas y el pequeño Tian, el matrimonio de ellos tenía 7 años y actualmente Chiharu estaba esperando su cuarto bebe, un varón al que le iban a poner el nombre de Darek.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el comentario de indignación de su cuñado, quién dijo con todo dramatismo:

-¡Con razón mis hijos le tienen miedo a su tía! . . . ¿Qué diablo es eso de tener látigos con sus nombres? . . . ¡Los voy a tener que llevar a consulta psicológica!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Por favor Ariel! . . . Nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacer uso de esos látigos personalizado que tengo-

Ariel miro con reproche a su cuñada y Touya señalo:

-Voy a pasar por Kyoto para dejarle el contrato de compra-venta que me pidió redactar-

-Mi esposa abusa, esa no es tu aérea-

-Tranquilo para eso están los hermanos-

Sakura miro a su cuñado y dijo con diversión:

-¡Tommy te va masacrar!-

Ariel abrió los ojos con señal de horror al ver la hora y dijo:

-No quiero pensar que hicieron ahora-

-Eso te pasa por tener tantos hijos, como si fueran un par de conejos, lo mismo va para ti Touya-

-¿Perdona?- Pregunto Touya con indignación y aclaro:

-Para que lo sepas, este va ser mi último bebe-

[Risas Suaves] . . . No me digas hermanito. . . ¿Tu linda esposa no te ha dicho nada?-

Ante el rostro desencajado de Touya, Ariel se animo a preguntar:

-¡Me perdí! . . . ¿No me digas que mi concuñada quiere otro bebe?-

Sakura hizo con la mano un gesto divertido y mostro dos dedos y dijo con diversión:

-¡Ella quiere tener dos bebes más!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡ME NIEGO! . . . Chiharu no me comento nada al respecto-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? . . . Ella es la menor de 12 hijos, es lógico que desee una familia grande-

Ariel miro la cara de reproche de su cuñado y empezó a reír divertido entonces Sakura le miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Yo que tú no me riera abiertamente de esa forma-

Ariel se puso serio cuando pregunto con alarma:

-¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?-

-¡Tommy tiene un atraso!-

Ariel y Touya se quedaron sin palabras entonces Ariel abrió los ojos con horror y pregunto abruptamente:

-¿QUE? . . . ¡IMPOSIBLE! . . . ¡HE USADO HASTA TRIPLE CONDON! . . . ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADA!-

Ante sus gritos las personas del lugar los quedaron mirando y Touya no se contuvo cuando le dio un golpe en el brazo y Ariel dijo:

-¡AUCH! . . . ¿Por qué me agredes?-

-¡Idiota! . . . No grites que nos haces quedar mal. . .

-¡Yo a este no le conozco!- Dijo Sakura con reproche y Touya dijo:

-¡Impresionante! . . . ¿Cómo nos paso esto?-

-Vean el lado positivo- Dijo Sakura con diversión y Ariel la miro con reproche cuando dijo:

-¡No sé qué estés pensando pero la respuesta es NO!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Con dos hijos de tu parte Ariel y dos hijos de parte de Touya se completa la docena podemos armar un equipo de soccer o de básquet, es más yo lo puedo manejar-

-¡Increíble! . . . Tú quieres hacer dinero a costa de nuestros hijos- Dijo Touya con indignación y su hermana río abiertamente cuando dijo:

-Una cosa compensa a la otra, con todo lo que he castado en regalos, viajes, ropas para bebe sin contar con todo los juguetes que les compro, es un buen negocio, me apunto-

-¡CALLATE!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ariel y Touya y este último señalo:

-Averigüemos eso de la vasectomía, adoro a mis hijos pero tener más niños NO, voy a terminar quebrado-

-Y completamente estresados, no puedo creer que Tommy este embarazada-

-Si desean me pueden dar un par, les he dicho que me voy a mudar y voy a comprar un pent-house estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una habitación especial para mis micro-demonios-

Al ver la cara de enojo de Ariel y Touya, ella empezó a reír de forma divertida y dijo:

-¡Es broma! . . . Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor-

Touya iba decir algo, cuando noto la presencia de un hombre que le era familia y dijo disimulando su malestar:

-Sakura, te buscan . . .

-¿Quién? . . .

El excelente humor de Sakura se esfumo al ver frente a ella a su esposo, que le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar? . . . ¡Por favor!-

Sakura miro a su hermana y a su cuñado y les dijo:

-Volveré en pocos minutos, no se vayan sin mí-

Los hombres optaron por no decir palabra alguna y quedaron en completo silencio al notar salir a la pareja del comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Mientras Kaho se disponía a terminar de arreglar su maleta, recordó que dejo sus documentos de viaje en el despacho de la Mansión Li por lo que sin prisa alguna se dirigió al primer piso, iba ingresar al lugar porque la puerta estaba entre abierta cuando escucho la voz de su esposo que dijo:

-¡Gracias Eriol por la información!-

-Debes preguntar por el Dr. Akino Juna, él es el especialista de la aérea-

-¡Clínica de Fertilidad y Vida! . . . ¿Tienen sucursal en Hong Kong?-

-¡Sí!. . . Pero recuerda que Nakuru se insemino en la matriz que queda en Tokio-

-Entonces aprovechare el viaje a Tokio para averiguar todo sobre el tema-

-Hermano, tu esposa, ella. . . Eriol no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta y ante el gesto negativo de Xiaoláng, pregunto de forma directa:

-¿Vas averiguar solamente?-

-Quiero tener toda la información al respecto antes de viajar-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Hable esta tarde con el Ab. Sahota y él me dijo que puedo pedir la disolución de mi matrimonio, el tema es válido-

-¿Te vas a divorciar de Kaho? . . . Pero tú amas a tu esposa. . .

-La amo pero ella no va ceder en el tema de los hijos y yo realmente deseo ser padre, lo estuve pensando con calma y sé que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi matrimonio termine, mejor lo hago de una vez-

-¿Estás seguro al respecto?-

-¡Sí! . . . Voy usar la inseminación en vítreo, me gusta esa técnica-

-Tienes que estar consciente que no necesariamente la primera inseminación va tener éxito-

-¡Lo sé! . . . Antes que te convirtieras en padre, Nakuru tuvo tres abortos espontáneos, lo sé, sin embargo tu esposa no dejo de intentarlo, la mía ni siquiera contempla esa posibilidad.-

-¡Lo siento! . . . Siempre pensé que tu y Kaho sería como yo con Nakuru-

-Yo también lo pensé, no me case para divorciarme pero en este punto no hay retorno-

Kaho se puso la mano en la boca y abrió sus ojos con horror.

**[Kaho POV]**

¡Imposible! . . . El me va dejar y todo por no querer tener hijos. . .No puedo permitir que eso pase, maldita Nakuru porqué tuviste que salir embarazada.

Necesito pensar con cabeza fría qué voy hacer al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Ante el silencio incomodo entre Sakura y su esposo, Yue finalmente dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

-¡Sabes que te amo Sakura!- Esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación de parte de Yue y Sakura le contesto:

-¡Eso lo sé! . . . Pero por primera vez esa frase no me emociona sino que me causa un profundo dolor-

-¡Lo siento! . . . Sé que lo arruine. . . . Nada justifica lo que hice, ella y yo estábamos ebrio, yo estaba frustrado pensé que tú. . . Saber que no podía concebir me puso mal y . .

-Yue las palabras ahora carecen de sentido, ahora vas a tener lo que siempre anhelaste, deberías estar feliz-

Esas palabras dolían, tanto para ella como para él, Sakura finalmente dijo en un tono que denotaba su malestar:

-¿Por qué Meiling? . . . ¿Por qué justo ella?-

-Sakura pudo haber sido cualquier otra mujer, yo no estaba en mis cabales, nunca haría algo así estando sobrio-

[Sonrisa Incomoda] . . .- Sabes la peor parte no puedo odiar a Meiling, la conozco y sé que sea una gran madre-

-¿Entonces no hay posibilidades qué nosotros volvamos estar juntos?-

-Tú mastates esas posibilidades Yue desde el momento que te acostaste con mi mejor amiga- Sakura contuvo las lágrimas cuando dijo en un tono firme:

-Si otra hubiera sido la mujer no tendría problema en pedir la cuestiona, hasta tu infidelidad podía pasar por alto, siempre me jactado de no ser una mujer rencorosa pero era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, me quitaste a mi mejor amiga y encima vas a tener un bebe con ella-

-¡Espero que algún día me perdones!-

-Inténtalo, al menos por ese bebe que no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus futuros padres-

Sakura salió del lugar pero se detuvo al andar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tienes prohibido usar los nombres que me gustaban, si los usas te arrastro!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Nunca usaría el nombre de Mía o el de Darek, no te preocupes por eso. . . Espero que algún día volvamos hacer amigos como antes, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga Sakura-

Yue no se privo de darle su pañuelo mientras se contuvo de abrazarla, entonces Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste cuando dijo:

-Perdí a mis mejores amigos. . . Tal vez cuando el dolor pase podamos hablar, ahora NO . . .

Sakura salió del lugar con un solo propósito, dejar todo ese tema atrás, su matrimonio había terminado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Minutos después] **

Touya y Ariel estaban algo impacientes pero se calmaron al ver a Sakura venir hacia ellos pero esa calma duro apenas unos segundos, al verle venir con sus ojos rojos y un pañuelo de un fino bordado en sus manos que sabían perfectamente que no era de ella y Ariel de ánimo a preguntar:

-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Quieres que sea honesta o diplomática?-

-¿Tan mal estuvo tu conversación con Yue?- Pregunto Touya con calma y Sakura evadió la respuesta a la pregunta cuando dijo:

-Quiero ver varios pent-house aun no decido dónde mudarme-

Los hombres decidieron cambiar de tema cuando Ariel pregunto:

-¿Qué tal algo dulce para pasar el amargo momento?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos y finalmente río abiertamente cuando dijo:

-¡Por favor! . . . Tú no dejas de comer ni en un momento como este-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Las penas con hambre matan pero las penas con el estomago llena pasan!-

Esta vez el comentario fuera de lugar hizo reír a los hermanos Kinomoto y Touya señalo:

-¡Eres un Glotón!-

-¡Por eso está gordo!- Señalo Sakura con diversión a lo que Ariel contesto con enojo:

-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!-

Los hermanos Kinomoto lo miraron con seriedad para romper a reír en los pocos segundos ante el rostro indignado de su cuñado.

Eran momentos como esos que Sakura podía olvidarse de sus problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Kyoto]**

Tomoyo noto el sms de su móvil y le dijo a sus traviesos hijos que en ese momento se había subido a la mesa a bailar Tomate-chan:

-¡Su tía Sakura viene a Kyoto!-

Los niños se quedaron sin habla cuando Abel dijo:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . .

-¡Vamos a escondernos!- Dijo Lince

-Yo me haré el enfermo, tía Saku es buena cuando nos enfermamos- Dijo Yuna

-¡Tía! ¡Tía!- Decía el pequeño Haru cuando Abel dijo:

-¡Tía es mala!-

-¡ABEL TE ESCUCHE! – Grito su madre y los niños se miraron con nerviosismo y Yuna dijo:

-¡Hagamos los dormidos!-

Tomoyo movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, no sabía cómo hacía su hermana pero ella ponía orden en su propia casa, sonrío discretamente al ver a los niños hacer una ronda y hacer sus planes para evadir a su Tía Demon = Tía demonio, ellos no sabía aun decir toda las palabras completas.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- La primera parte del CP3 era parte del CP2 de la primera versión. Favor tomen nota. **

**Sobre esta historia: El tinte dramático va ser contrarrestado por las travesuras de los niños, en los próximos CP's me centro en Xiaoláng y la relación compleja que tiene para con su esposa. **

**Para no hacer pesada la historia voy a dar dos saltos en el tiempo que van hacer la base para empezar la historia. ¡Exacto! . . . Estos CP's son de relleno pero necesarios para lo que se viene. ^.^ Sigan leyendo porque hoy es día de actualización. **

**5.- Frase del día [1]: El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día.**

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	4. CP4 Mentiras por conveniencia

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°4: ****Mentiras por conveniencia**

**[En Kyoto]**

-¿Cómo qué tía Demon?- Pregunto Sakura con indignación mientras Ariel y Touya estaban teniendo un momento difícil para no reírse por la cara de reproche de Sakura y Tomoyo dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Oh! . . . Hermanita, lo que Abel quiso decir. . .

-¡No soy sorda Tomoyo! . . . Escuche a tu hijo gritar corran que llego la tía Demon . . .

En alguna parte de la casa Abel susurraba a sus hermanos:

-¡Estamos en problemas!-

-¡La tía demon se ve enojada!- Dijo con nerviosismo Lince mientras que Yuna le tapaba la boca al pequeño Haru que quería ir donde su tía entonces ella grito para que la escucharan:

-¡YO QUE LES TRAIA HELADO! . . . Ahora me lo como yo sola. . . Y Abel se va olvidando del regalo de Navidad, cumpleaños y es más no les daré ningún regalo a tus hijos Tomoyo en todo el 2013-

Yuna y Lince abrieron los ojos con horror cuando tomaron Abel de la mano y la arrastraron a la sala y Haru venía corriendo con ellos y Yuna dijo:

-¡NO TIA PORFIS! . . . ¡Te entregamos Abel!-

-¡TRAIDORES!-

-¡SI LLEVATELO TIA! . . . Pero no nos dejes sin regalos- Pidió Lince

Ariel miro a sus hijos y dijo en un tono serio:

-¡ABEL! . . . Dile a tu tía que lo sientes-

Abel miro a su tía con unos ojitos de cachorro y dijo:

-¡Lo siento tía! . . . No te volveré a decir tía Demon-

Yuna, Lince sonrieron nerviosos y Haru extendió sus manos hacia Sakura, él quería helado y su tía lo tomo en brazos y dijo:

-¡No me gustan los niños malcriados! . . . Así que no habrá helado para ninguno-

-¡NO TIA! . . . -

-Ariel préstame Abel este fin de semana-

Ariel miro a su hijo que mostraba una expresión aterrorizado y Abel movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Tomoyo decidió intervenir y dijo:

-¡Hermana son solos niños!-

-Para evitar castigar al hombre-adulto se los deben corregir de niños-

Abel ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando Tomoyo abrazo a su hijo y dijo:

-¡Mi amor no llores!-

-¡Tía me va castigar!-

-No ella no va hacer tal cosa- Señalo Tomoyo con calma y Sakura dijo:

-¡Claro que lo voy castigar! . . . Para empezar vas escribir 100 veces: No debo decirle a la tía Sakura, tía demon y lo vas hacer ahora o juro que te llevare conmigo este fin de semana

Tomoyo y Ariel miraron a Sakura y ella pregunto:

-¿Qué?-

Touya decidió intervenir cuando dijo:

-Sakura no tortures a nuestro sobrino-

-El se lo busco por decirme tía demon-

-Mejor vamos almorzar-Propuso Tomoyo cuando Sakura dijo:

-¡A ninguno de los niños le de postres!-

Yuna y Lince miraron Abel con reproche mientras que Haru que apenas hablaba decía:

-¡Poste! . . . ¡Poste! . . .

Iba hacer un fin de semana entretenido para el matrimonio Amamiya-Kinomoto porque Sakura para pesar de los niños, iba a pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

Touya se divertía a costa de las quejas de sus pequeños sobrinos cuando noto la llamada entrante de su padre y al contesta dijo entre risas:

-¡Estamos en Kyoto con Sakura! . . . Y ella esta torturando a los niños. . .

-¡No es posible! . . . Pobrecitos mis nietos. . .

A lo lejos se escucho que Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Mañana les haré el desayuno y se van a comer todo, miren como están son puro hueso y pellejo-

-¡Sakura!- Dijo Tomoyo entre dientes y ella dijo:

-Les haré un caldo de bagre y un bistec de hígado para empezar-

-¡IUUUU!- Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo y su tía les dijo:

-¡Nada de hacer asco la comida!-

Esa escena era lo usual cuando Sakura iba de visita a la casa de sus hermanos, adoraba torturar a sus sobrinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Mientras Kaho esperaba abordar el avión que la llevaría a Rotterdan y estaría el fin de semana para cerrar un negocio importante para su empresa, no dejaba de pensar en su esposo.

**[Kaho POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Esto no puede estar pasando, él no puede divorciarse de mí por no tener hijos, eso es injusto. . . ¡Maldita Nakuru tenías que seguir con tus planes estúpidos de ser madre! . . . ¡Eres la culpable que Xiaoláng esté considerando el divorcio! . . .

-¡Mami! . . . ¿Dónde queda el internado?-

-¡En París cielo! . . . Prometo ir a visitarte cada mes y estar en contacto contigo. . .

-¿Mami, vas a viajar a . . .

¿Un internado? . . . [Una extraña sonrisa se filtro en su hermoso rostro] . . .Nueve meses no es nada . . . [Pensando] . . . Pero soy estéril . . . Veamos Xiaoláng va estar en Tokio la próxima semana . . . ¿Qué pasaría si extrañamente coincidiera con él en esa clínica? . . . No necesariamente voy a cuidar al bebe, está Wei, los empleados, no necesito estar cerca y cuando cumple la edad adecuada lo puedo meter a un internado. . . [Pensando] . . . Es un sacrifico que tendré que hacer para no perder a mi esposo y su fortuna.

Esta vez Kaho sonrío abiertamente cuando presento su pasaporte a la azafata de la aerolínea en la que iba bajar junto con su ticket de avión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

-No te preocupes hermano, ingrese los presupuestos para los proyectos-

-¿Cuándo regresas de Japón?-

-Hoy termino los de ingresar los documentos para las licitaciones y en la tarde tengo una reunión con el Dr. Akino Juna-

-¡Espero que todo salga bien! . . . Por cierto llamo , el Ab. Sahota para confirmar que ya tiene listo el documento para ingresar la demanda de divorcio-

Ignorando el malestar que Xiaoláng sintió al escuchar esa frase de parte de su hermano, se tomo su tiempo en contestar y le dijo:

-Dile que me de una cita para dentro de dos días que es el plazo máximo en el que regreso a Hong Kong-

-Yo me encargo hermano, ten una excelente estadía en Tokio, sabes ya que estas ahí porqué no sales a tomar algo o a recorrer la ciudad, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo atrás querías conocer la Torre de Tokio-

-¡Es una excelente sugerencia! . . . Las pocas veces que he venido a Tokio no he podido verla como se debe. . . Haré eso, gracias hermano por tu apoyo-

-¡Gracias a ti por apoyarme con este proyecto!-

Al cerrar la llamada Xiaoláng miro a su alrededor y dijo:

-Iré al Ministerio de Obras Publicas [Miro su reloj] . . . Estoy bien con el tiempo, luego de almorzar iré a la Clínica-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocas horas después]**

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver con asombro aquella silueta que le era familiar y dijo:

-¿Kaho, qué haces aquí?-

-¡Mi amor! . . . ¡Vaya que sorpresa! . . . Luego del suave beso que ambos esposos se dieron entonces ella fingió nerviosismo y dijo:

-¡Qué coincidencia!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería averiguar sobre la técnica que usaron Nakuru y Eriol para tener a Takara-

Su esposo se quedo sin palabras cuando ella dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-Sé que te dije que no quería tener hijos, la verdad es que temo no poder tener éxito como Nakuru y pasar por todo el estrés que ella pasó para nada-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso Kaho?-

-Porque me dolería mucho fracasar y decepcionarte. . . ¡Esto no es fácil para mí! . . . No quiero romper tus ilusiones. . .

-Eso no va pasar podemos intentarlo las veces que sea necesaria-

-¿Pero y si no resulta?-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¿Podemos adoptar?-

-¡No es justo Xiaoláng! . . . Sé que tu mayor ilusión es ser padres y tu eres fértil pero yo no lo soy y . . .

-¡Mi amor no digas nada! . . . Hablemos con el Dr. Akino Juna para ver qué nos dice- Dijo Xiaoláng con una gran sonrisa, su esposa correspondió el gesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Luego del intenso encuentro carnal que compartieron los esposos Li-Akisuki, Kaho decidió ir a tomar un baño para refrescarse mientras su esposo se quedo profundamente dormido.

**[Kaho POV]**

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Dejar implantar tres bastardes en mi útero para ver cuál nace no me gusta. . . ¡Maldito doctor y su maldita sugerencia! . . . Bueno al menos conseguir el donante toma algún tiempo. . . ¡ODIO a XIAOLAN EN ESTE MOMENTO! . . .

-Cálmate Kaho todo este sacrificio es por algo. . . Una vez que nazca al bastardo, te desentiendes el problema.

Kaho abrió la llave para poder tomar una larga ducha y esperar que el doctor nunca encuentre ese donante y que Xiaoláng desista de la idea mientras tanto haría que cada encuentro carnal con su esposo sea intenso, así le recordaría lo fabulosa que es ella en la cama y cuando él la ama.

Aunque la idea de pasar unos días más en Tokio no era de su agrado pero no iba a perder a su esposo por un tema que a su criterio no valía la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Clínica de Fertilidad y Vida]**

-¡Buenas noches Dr. Akino!-

-¡Buenas noches Dr. Reed!-

-Le traigo los resultados de los exámenes del matrimonio Li-

-¡Gracias! . . . [Pensando] . . . La señora Li Kaho tiene el mismo problema que su hermana, si puedo usarla entonces como incubadora pero necesito óvulos fértiles de una donante-

-Va estar difícil porque los de esta semana han sido asignados, vamos a tener una recolección de óvulos en dos meses-

-¡No creo que el tiempo sea problema! . . .

-¡Entiendo! . . . Entonces no va haber fertilización, desecho sus óvulos. . . Tiene que fírmame una orden Dra. Kinomoto, se la envío mañana mismo a primera hora-

Al cerrar la llamada ambos Dr. Preguntaron:

-¡Buenas noches !-

-¡Buenas noches Dr. Akino, Dr. Reed!-

-Fue inevitable no escuchar su conversación. . . ¿Va desechar óvulos? . . . ¿Son fértiles?-

-¡Sí! . . . Tengo una paciente que se iba hacer una inseminación in vítreo, ella es fértil pero su útero es hostil y es propensa abortos espontáneos pero. . . No sé qué sucedió con su esposo pero ahora están en proceso de divorcio-

-Nosotros tenemos una pareja que tiene el problema contrario a la señora, él es fértil pero su señora no lo es, sin embargo su útero está en perfecto estado- Dijo el Dr. Akino con calma y el Dr. Sota dijo:

-Pero no sería ético usar algo que nos piden desecharlo-

-¡Escuche Dr. Sota! . . . Esa pareja es de Hong Kong tiene mucho dinero, la clínica le cobraría en promedio de unos USD10,000.00 Por implantar los óvulos fecundados en su útero yo podría hacerlo y fertilizaría tres óvulos con el esperma del hombre y le podría cobrar en promedio por cada uno USD12,000.00 y hacemos uso de la clínica-

-¡Es un excelente negocio serían USD36,000.00 y podemos repartirnos USD10,000.00 para cada uno y los otro USD6,000.00 los pagamos a la clínica por haber permitido usar sus equipos- Dijo el Dr. Reed con malicia y el Dr. Sota protesto y dijo:

-¡Eso no es legal nos meteríamos en serios problemas!-

-¡Nadie tiene porqué saber! . . . Usted hace que la donante firme la autorización para usar sus óvulos y nosotros nos encargamos de la inseminación in vítreo-Propuso el Dr. Akino y el Dr. Reed dijo con firmeza:

-El Sr. Li es de Hong Kong, una vez realizada la inseminación él y su esposa, se irán a su país, además es poco probable que se de un embarazo múltiple-

-El Dr. Reed tiene razón y el dinero nos vendría bien, Dr. Sota su hija no tiene que ingresar a la universidad, piense el dinero le podría ayudar mucho, además conozco a los Li, cuando el hermano del señor Li supo que su esposa estaba embaraza me hizo llegar un incentivo a parte por haber participado en el milagro de la vida- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada el Dr. Akino y el Dr. Reed dijo:

-¡Podemos hacernos y este secreto muere con nosotros!-

-Incluso la Sra. Li puede fracasar en la inseminación in vítreo-

-¡Déjenme pensarlo y les aviso mañana!- Dijo el Dr. Sota con duda, era una oferta muy buena pero él como médico tenía principios firmes sin embargo tenía una necesidad financiera y necesitaba pensarlo con calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

-¡Hija! . . . ¡Por favor no te pongas así!-

-Mamá es qué no es justo solo por un maldito punto no pude conseguir la beca y yo realmente quería ir a esa universidad-

-¡Buenos días hija, mi amor! . . . ¿Qué te sucede Anna?-

-¡Buenos días papi! . . . No voy a poder estudiar en Senjo's University-

-¿Cómo así?-

-¡Me falto un punto para conseguir la beca! . . .Puedo intentarlo el próximo año pero. . . [Suspiro de frustración] . . . Ni modo me pondré a trabajar . . .

-¿Trabajar? . . . Espera y cuánto cuesta la inscripción

-USD2,000.00 e incluye todo . . . No importa papá trabajare medio tiempo y . . .

-¿Qué carrera ibas a estudiar Anna?-

-Quiero estudiar medicina cómo tú papá-

El Dr. Sota se quedo sin palabras cuando vio salir a su hija y su madre grito:

-Anna termina el desayuno-

-Comeré algo en la escuela, debo presentar un trabajo. . .

-¡Podre hija mía! . . . ¿Cómo la podremos ayudar?-

-No te preocupes por eso Mara-

-¿Tienes alguna idea Tenda?-

-Creo que podre hacer un segundo préstamo en la clínica-

-Amor no te endeudes-

-No te preocupes cielo, nos ajustaremos un poco pero podremos ayudar Anna-

-¡Qué difícil! . . . Pero este año pagamos la hipoteca de la casa y estaremos más holgados-

-¡Tienes razón!-

**[Dr. Sota POV]**

Iré personalmente hacerle firmar la autorización a la Dra. Kinomoto y me comunicare con el Dr. Reed y el Dr. Akino para proceder con el tema, mientras más rápido salgamos de esto más rápido podre salir de esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el transcurso de la tarde]**

Xiaoláng escucha con atención los comentarios del Dr. Akino cuando una leve sonrisa se infiltro en su cama y al cerrar la llamada noto la presencia de su esposa que dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-¡Tenga ganas de postre!-

-¡Te tengo excelentes noticias!-

Kaho lo miro con interés y Xiaoláng no pudo contener su emoción cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡TENEMOS UN DONANTE DE OVULOS!-

-¿Qué?- La cara de Kaho era un poema, se quedo completamente perpleja y Xiaoláng le tomo sus manos e interpreto su expresión de otra manera cuando dijo:

-También me quedo perplejo, luego que hago el respectivo pago podemos proceder con la inseminación en vítreo si todo sale bien Kaho en 72 horas te pueden implantar los embriones en tu útero-

-¿Embriones?-

-Le dije al Dr. Akino qué aceptamos la propuesta de que te implanten los tres embriones, es poco probable que termines el embarazo con tres pero las posibilidades que quedas embarazada y me des un hijo es alta. . . ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! . . . Tengo que comentarle el tema a Eriol o mejor después. . . ¡OH POR DIOS MI AMOR NOS VAMOS A CONVERTIR EN PADRES!

**[Kaho POV]**

¡Mierd"#$%&! . . . ¡Esto no está pasando! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.- ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo ante esta revelación?. Me encanta el tema de la inseminación artificial esta vez exploto el tema de forma contraria ^.^ **

**Les daré la opción de escoger: ¿Qué desean?**

**[1] ¿Un bebe? ¿De qué género: Niña o Niño?**

**[2] ¿Dos bebes? ¿De qué géneros?**

**[3] ¿Tres bebes? ¿De qué géneros?**

**5.-Frase del día [1]: ****Los hijos se convierten para los padres, según la educación que reciben, en una recompensa o en un castigo. [Autor.- Petit-Seen. J.]**

**Frase del día [2]: ****La primera mitad de nuestra vida nos la estropean nuestros padres; la segunda nuestro hijos. [Autor.- Darrow, Clarence S.]**

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP5 ¡Un secreto por Tres!

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°5: ****¡****Un secreto por Tres!**

**[Varios días después]**

-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! . . . ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-¡No es nada Touya! . . . ¡Felicitaciones hermano! . . . Chicharu me confirmo la gran noticia. . .

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡No parece que la noticia te haya alegrado!-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . La vista de la ciudad es hermosa, me gusta mucho venir a la Torre de Tokio, tengo una fascinación por las alturas . . . Hable Tomoyo esta mañana-

Touya miro la vista de la ciudad y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Está o no está?-

-¡Esta confirmado su nuevo embarazo!-

Touya se quedo en completo silencio, no era que el embarazo de su hermana gemela [Tomoyo] no le causara alegría, era el estado en el que estaba su hermana mayor [Sakura] que no se permitió abiertamente hablar sobre el tema y Sakura dijo:

-Llamo nuestra madre y me manifiesto su deseo, que le gustaría que tomáramos la última semana de diciembre para ir a las montañas, nuestro padre quiere alquilar una cabaña, es grande, hay aguas termales, cerca hay un refugio para los esquiadores, quieren organizar varias cenas para aprovechar y celebrar no solo le llegada de la navidad y año nuevo sino anuncia la doble-triple noticia del embarazo de Tomoyo y Chiharu . . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . .

Touya miro a su hermana y dijo:

-¿Vas a ir? . . . Aun falta más de mes y medio para eso. . .

-¡No lo sé!. . . Tengo el caso de Tendel en mis manos-

-¿Te asignaron ese caso?- Pregunto con asombro Touya y Sakura dijo:

-No estoy autorizada hablar sobre el caso pero ya tengo mi veredicto-

-¿Cómo? . . . ¿Tomaste ya una decisión? . . .

-Si en algo son implacable son en los abusos y lo sabes, en este caso el pequeño tiene serias lesiones a tratar de escapar de su agresor y los traumas posteriores van haber. . . Ariel recomienda al uso de la hipnosis para tratar de curar a este pequeño-

Touya se quedo sin palabras y su hermana dijo:

-Tanto la madre como el padre son culpables de lo sucedido, ese niño necesita protección legal se la voy a dar-

-¡Hay muchas cosas que faltan aclarar!-

[Suspiro Pesado] . . . Tengo un caso difícil entre manos, el Ab. Sare va estar como defensor-

-¡Ese abogado es corrupto!-

-Lo sé, esta es mi oportunidad de hacerlo caer-

-¡Ten cuidado!-

-¡Ya tome las medidas de seguridad! . . . Aun no ha salido a la luz que seré la jueza en ese caso pero. . . Una vez que tenga el expediente en mis manos, va empezar uno de los casos más difíciles que he manejado dentro de mi carrera, posiblemente el más difícil luego de esto me tomare un largo descanso incluso hasta por mi seguridad, tal vez viaje . . . No sé-

Touya se quedo sin palabras y ante su rostro que mostraba su preocupación Sakura dijo:

-¡Hasta este año voy hacer jueza de este distrito!-

-¿Cómo así?-

-¡Se viene la reforma de la Pena de Muerte! . . . Milanno la va proponer al Senado-

-¡Estoy en contra de esa ley!-

-¡Estoy a favor de la ley en el caso de abusos confirmados Touya! . . . Los de mi rama tenemos tres reuniones la próxima semana, voy a favor del item 4 inciso 2-

-¡Tomar un vida por otra no remedia absolutamente nada!-

-Tomar la vida de un abusador que ha hecho un daño irremediable no va reparar lo que hizo pero al menos los niños de este mundo tendrá un peligro menos. Los niños son sagrados no merecen que se mancille su inocencia-Dijo Sakura en un tono firma y miro a su hermano y le pregunto:

-¡Eres Padres! . . .

-¡No lo digas! . . .

-Piensa cómo te sentirías si lo más apreciado para ti es. . .

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-

-Si te exaltas tan solo porque lo insinuó piensa en todo el dolor de aquellos padres que le carcomen la impotencia de que sus hijos hayan sido objeto de abuso y esos abusadores luego de una sentencia pobre salgan libre. . . ¡NO! . . . Esto se tiene que terminar-

-¿Vas a votar a favor?-

-Voy apoyar la iniciativa de Thales y de paso te confirmo si todo sale bien, tengo la oportunidad de convertirme en la Presidente de la Corte de Justicia y con ello me toca estudiar un diplomado de Derecho Penal Político e Internacional-

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-

-Bueno dicen que cuando una persona fracasa a nivel personal por lo general tiene éxito a nivel profesional-

-¡No digas eso hermana! . . . Sé que estás lastimada por la rotura de tu divorcio y . . .Touya se quedo callado al ver el sobre que su hermana le entrego y pregunto con cautela:

-¿Qué es esto?

-El acta de divorcio notariada, hace tres horas deje de ser Sakura Tsukishiro y . . .

Sakura hizo un alto a sus comentarios para limpiarse las lagrimas, mientras su hermano con cuidado y con calma saco su pañuelo de seda y se lo dio entonces ella dijo:

-¡Hoy me di cuenta de la realidad! . . . Mientras no veía el documento, parecía que nada era real pero cuando el Dr. Asame me entrego el documento, la brutal realidad me sacudió, es oficial mi matrimonio se termino-

-¡Ahora entiendo porqué estas aquí!-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡Vi a Meiling! . . . Su aire maternal le ha asentado, se la ve hermosa incluso se ha cortado el cabello. . .

-¿Hablaste con ella?-

-¿Para qué? . . . La vi a lo lejos con Yue . . . Tenía una blusa ancha . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡La maternidad está en el aire!- Dijo Sakura con pesar.

Touya se quedo callado por varios minutos y dijo con cuidado:

-Sabes que no eres del todo estéril. . . La inseminación in vítreo tiene . . .

Touya calló inmediatamente al ver a su hermana sonreír tristemente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo:

-¡Qué ironía! . . . Las mujeres de la familia son fértiles, no entiendo porqué soy la excepción, si la genética no me marca. . .[Sonrisa tristes] . . . Mi abuela tuvo 12 hijos, Mi madre tuvo 3 hijos y ahora ustedes. . . ¿Tal vez?. . . Es por la familia de papá después de todo es hijo único-

-Sakura no digas eso, no todo está perdido, eres una mujer joven, puedes volverte a enamorar y cuando menos lo esperes conocerás al amor de tu vida, con él . . .

-Ya conocí al amor de mi vida y fracase. . . Se termino mi matrimonio y con el las ganas de ser madre. . . [Risas triste] . . . Y pensar que ahora tu vas hacer padres de trillizos y Tomoyo va ser madre de gemelos o mellizos. . .

Sakura esta vez no pudo evitar llorar y reír al mismo tiempo el decir las siguientes palabras que la marcaban y le hacían sentir dolor:

-Los embarazos múltiples son el sello de nuestra familia y yo no puedo tener hijos. . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Supongo que Dios quiso que no sea madre, tal vez sería una mala madre y por eso no quiso darme hijos . . .¿Tal vez?-

-¡No digas eso! . . . Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, son cosas que suceden-

-Se que no crees en mi Dios pero yo sí y eso me basta . . . Si las cosas pasan es por algo-

-Pero si tu deseas ser madre puedes hacer uso de métodos artificiales, incluso hasta adoptar-

-¡NO! . . . Eso no es lo que deseo, siempre he tenido el concepto que un bebe debe creer que padres que se aman, dentro de una familia solida . . . Yo ya no tengo eso-

-Tal vez más adelante te enamores. . . ¿Quién sabe? . . . El que tengas un fracaso matrimonial no te debe marcar. . . Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente con una situación financiera estable que. . .

-Touya no necesito que me señales lo obvio. . . ¡Gracias por escucharme! . . . Pero no me des consejos y tampoco le comentes esto a Tomoyo, ahora más que nunca necesita reposo-

-¡No te hagas la fuerte conmigo! . . . Los hermanos estás para apoyarse. . .

-¡Es mi problema! . . . De igual gracias por escucharme. . .

-¡Deja que pase un tiempo! . . . ¿Vas a viajar con nosotros? . . . Puedes torturar a los niños, eso te divierte-

Sakura sonrío tristemente cuando dijo:

-¡Aunque no vaya los micro-demonios tienen sus regalos asegurados!-

-Cualquiera que te escucha diría que somos unos interesados-

[Risas suaves] . . . Ustedes no pero los gusarapitos vividores que tienen como hijos sí, mis micro-demonios son adorables, traviesos pero me salen RE-CAROS . . .

Touya hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡No sé porqué cuando le compras un regalo a uno le compras a todos! . . . Gastas muchos en los niños . . .¡ESO ES CULPA TUYA!-

-¡Esa es la ventaja de no tener niños Touya!-

Ante ese comentario Touya se quedo sin palabras y ella dijo:

-Aprovechando que regresas a Tomoeda pasa por la casa, le compre a las niñas vestidos nuevos y al bebe tres mudas de ropa-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡No debiste!-

-Se lo prometí Alina, por no ir su presentación de piano-

-¡Tengo el vídeo! . . . ¿Deseas verlo?-

Ante la cara de reproche que puso Sakura, Touya río con nerviosismo y dijo:

-Ha mejorado mucho-

-Ella toca como si estuviera torturando a un gato sin lengua-

-¡Que mala que eres!-

-Pero mejor que Abel si toca, la otra vez lo escuche tocando la flauta dulce y la hizo ácida me quede sorda, alcanzo unos tonos sobrenaturales-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . -¡Eres cruel!-

-Los pensum en sus escuelas son muy bueno pero en música se caen. . . Les voy a poner un profesor privado en las vacaciones para que aprender a entonar esos instrumentos y a cantar-

-¿Escuchaste a Yuna?-

-¿Antes o después qué rompiera las copas?-

-¡Es el que mejor canta!-

Sakura miro a su hermana con asombro y dijo:

-¡Se nota que tú no sabes nada de apreciación musical! . . . Mis sobrinos tienen grandes talentos pero la música definitivamente no es uno de ellos-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Son niños! . . . Poco a poco van mejorando-

-¡Son pésimos! . . . Ninguno tiene talento para la música, de nada me ha servido esos cursos de estimulación temprana. . . ¡ME ESTAFARON!- Dijo Sakura con reproche y ante sus expresiones su hermano no pudo dejar de reír abiertamente hasta que dijo:

-¡Lo que pasa es tú eres demasiado exigente en con ellos! . . . Deberías de ser más flexibles con ellos y tener un poco más de paciencia. . . ¡Tengo la confianza que van ha mejorar!-

-¡Los voy a poner en un curso intensivo para que mejoren! . . . ¡HE DICHO!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . A pesar de todo debo decirte que gracias por preocuparte por los niños . . .

-¡Qué más me queda! . . . Si ustedes cuatro como padres son tan flexibles que echa a perder a los niños alguien tiene que ser la figura de la disciplina para que no se desvíen-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Nada que no sea cierto! . . . Oye vamos a comer, tengo hambre. . .

-¡Bueno! . . .¿Vamos dónde siempre?-

-¡NO! . . . Hay un nuevo lugar que me comentaron-

-¡Listo! . . . Pero que no sea tan caro, por favor . . .

-¡Tranquilo! . . . Yo invito y no acepto un no por respuesta. . . Ahora más que nunca vas a necesitar ajustar tus finanzas-

-¡Ni lo digas! . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . .Tres por Uno . . . Que puntería la mía-

-[Risas Suaves] Ve el lado positivo podemos . . .

-¡NO DIGAS NADA!-

[Risas divertidas] Sakura hizo una mueca burlona pero no hizo comentario alguno, a pesar de todo divertirse a costa de su hermano le permitía olvidarse de sus problemas.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que ese dolor pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Clínica Fertilidad y Vida]**

El Dr. Akino ingreso a la habitación, donde estaba instalada una de sus pacientes que había sido inseminada días atrás y dijo en un tono serio y profesional:

-¡Señor Li!-

-¡Dr. Akino! . . . ¿Qué ha pasado? . . .

-¡Veo que su esposa duerme eso es bueno!-

-¿El sangrado fue por . . .

Xiaoláng temía preguntar cuando el Dr. Akino le dijo:

-No me gusta ser portador de malas noticias pero necesito que se calme porque a pesar de lo sucedido, le tengo excelentes noticias-

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng lo miro sin entender cuando dijo en voz alta al notar que su esposa se despertaba de la anestesia:

-Usted dijo que ingreso con principios de aborto. . . ¿Ella aborto?-

[Gemidos Suaves] . . . Kaho finalmente se despertó y al escuchar esa palabra sintió una profunda alegría pero su estado, sus expresiones faciales no se notaron y pregunto fingiendo que le dolía la supuesta pérdida:

-¿Perdí a mis bebes?-

-¡Perdió a uno de los embriones!-

**[Kaho POV]**

¡Excelente! . . . Un bastardo menos. . . Ahora faltan dos.

Xiaoláng mostró abiertamente su malestar y tristeza pero el Dr. Akino, les entrego unos ecos que ninguno de los dos entendió y dijo con alegría:

-Perdieron un embrión pero de los dos que quedaban, hemos notado que un cigoto se dividió en dos embriones y está el segundo perfectamente implantado en su matriz, señora Li-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos con asombros y el Dr. Akino dijo con confianza:

-¡Tiene implantado en su matriz tres embriones! . . . Hay el riesgo de uno o dos abortos espontaneo pero las pruebas pre-limitares muestra que todo está bien-

-¡OH POR DIOS! . . . Eso es . . . UNA NOTICIA GRANDIOSA- Dijo Xiaoláng con emoción ante una perpleja Kaho que solo pensaba.

_-" ¡Maldita Sea! . . . Estos bastardo se agarran a mí como garrapatas . . . ¡Esto es inconcebible! "-_

-¿Cielo, qué pasa? . . . ¿Por qué lloras? . . . ¡Tranquila mi amor ya paso!-

-Disculpa es que por un segundo, pensé que los habías perdido y ahora. . . [Sonidos de sollozos suaves]

-¡Los dejare solos!- Dijo el Dr. Akino mientras Xiaoláng abrazaba a su esposa y ella lloraba sobre su pecho.

Para todos, era una futura madre que lloraba de alivio, por no perder a sus futuros bebes pero para ella realmente las lágrimas eran de frustración.

Internamente pensaba cómo malograr ese embarazo múltiple sin exponer su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Un mes después] **

El Dr. Akino sonrío complacido al ver las eco-grafías en 4D y dijo con firmeza:

-¡Felicitaciones Señor y señora Li!-

Xiaoláng pregunto con emoción:

-¿Está confirmado?-

-¡Si señor Li! . . . Está confirmado un embarazo múltiple, le voy asignar a la Dra. Yotawa Christina para que en Hong Kong le haga los respectivos chequeos y recomendaciones. . . ¿Señora Li tiene alguna pregunta?-

Kaho estaba perpleja ante la noticia y su esposo dijo mientras la abrazaba:

-¡Ella está. . . Ambos estamos emocionado con la noticia! . . . Doctor Akino mil, mil, mil gracias no tengo palabras para . . .

-¡No se preocupe! . . . Esto es parte de mi trabajo. . .

-Sin embargo sin su ayuda y de su equipo de apoyo [Dr. Reed. Dr. Sota], mi esposa y yo, no tuviéramos la oportunidad de convertirnos en padres, por favor acepte este cheque cómo. . .

-¡No puedo aceptar señor Li! . . . Eso es parte de mi trabajo. . .

-Usted y su equipo han creado a los nuevos herederos de mi Dinastía, no tiene idea de todo lo que eso representa, por favor yo insisto, acepte el cheque-

El Dr. Akino dio una sonrisa suave y discreta entonces al aceptar el cheque dijo:

-¡Gracias!-

-Voy a recomendar a todos los que conozco y sé que tienen problemas para concebir, a su Clínica y sus servicios, usted realmente es un excelente galeno-

-¡Me halaga! . . . Espero que disfruten la paternidad. . .

Xiaoláng no se pudo contener y abrazo al Dr. Akino y miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-¿Mi amor, lista para regresar a Hong Kong?-

Kaho dio una sonrisa torcida y no pudo evitar las lágrimas y su esposo lo interpretó como que estaba profundamente emocionada como él y dijo:

-¡Mi amor no te preocupes! . . . Velare por ti, por tu salud, te daré todo lo que necesites para que tu embarazo se de con normalidad-

Kaho seguía sin palabras y Xiaoláng le dijo al Dr. Akino:

-¡Gracias Dr. Akino por todo!-

-¡Que tengan un excelente viaje!-

El Dr. Akino espero que ellos salieran del lugar y llamo por teléfono al Dr. Reed y Sota y en una llamada telefónica doble compartida dijo:

-¡Finalmente esto ha terminado! . . . Acabo de confirmar el embarazo múltiple de la Sra. Li-

-¡WOW! . . . Realmente lo hicimos-Dijo El Dr. Reed y el Dr. Sota pregunto:

-¿Sobre el incentivo qué hablaste te lo dio?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Podemos ya repartir el dinero incluido el género incentivo, Sota la carrera de tu hija está asegurada, ni siquiera necesita aplicar a la beca y Reed puedes ir dando por pagado, lo que te falta de la hipoteca de tu casa-

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron ambos doctores con asombro y el Dr. Akino contesto:

-Voy al banco hacer el depósito y le giro los cheques para que los depositen, nos vemos en el bar de siempre. . . ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-

Al cerrar la llamada, el Dr. Sota respiro con alivio y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Por fin! . . . Esto se termino-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

[Sonido de la botella de champagne abriéndose] -¡BRAVO!-[Sonido de los aplausos]

-¡Increíble! . . . Tres bebes, necesitamos organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para mi hijo y su esposa- Señalo con emoción Hien al empezar a repartir la champagne.

Ieran brindo con Wei quién estaba realmente emocionado.

[Llanto de bebe] . . . ¡Oh se despertó Takara! . . . Dijo Eriol con emoción y al cargar al niño que estaba dormido en los brazos de Nakuru quién mostraba una abierta sonrisa dijo en voz alta:

-Takara vas a tener primitos, no uno, no dos, sino tres. . . [Risas Divertidas]-

-¡Tengo envidia de mi hermana!- Dijo Nakuru con un sensual puchero que hizo que su esposo le besara de forma sugestiva y su suegra señalo:

-¿Porqué no lo intentan en un par de años?-

-¡LLENEN LA CASA DE NIETOS!- Dijo Hien con emoción, a lo que todos empezaron a reír por el gesto exagerado que hizo, al abrir los brazos y tomar a su nieto y empezar a dar vueltas con él.

-¡Ellos llegan mañana en la noche tenemos poco tiempo para hacer la fiesta!- Dijo Ieran y Nakuru le dijo:

-¡Creo que deberíamos hacer algo sencillo! . . .Son tres bebes, mi hermana ha de estar cansada sobre todo del susto que se pego. . .

-¿Podemos irnos de viaje a la playa?- Pregunto Eriol

-¿O tomemos un crucero familiar?- Pregunto Hien con emoción

La conversación se centro en cómo iban a celebrar el embarazo múltiple Kaho Li.

La felicidad los embargaba, sin duda era la mejor noticia en esas fechas.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Esta vez no hay frases del día sino un comentario propio para los padres y todas aquellas personas que está rodeado de niños: **

**En el mundo actual dónde todo se da de forma rápida ahora los padres son los abuelos que eso no sea una excusa para descuidar a sus hijos o niños. Para evitar un abuso se deben informar así podrán estar alerta. **

**No expongamos a nuestros niños a situaciones peligrosas. **

**Esta comprado que la mayoría de los abusos se dan por un familiar cercano-profesores y personas bajo el efecto del alcohol es la triste realidad, tomen su tiempo en indagar a las personas que cuidan a sus niños, las que los rodean y lo más importante enséñenle a sus hijos a no confiar en todas personas sean estas extrañas o conocidas. **

**Hay ciertas pautas que se les dan a los padres para tratar de prevenir estos casos, no actuemos cuando ya sea tarde. **

**Voy a tocar esto y otros temas de forma puntual en la historia debido al aérea en que se desenvuelve Sakura pero no voy usar detalles en las escenas solo van hacer de referencia. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	6. CP6 Tristeza-Felicidad al mismo tiempo

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°6: ****Tristeza-Felicidad al mismo tiempo****.**

**[Antecedente]**

En dos países diferentes. En dos familias diferentes.

Dos persona, que no sabían el lazo que los unía de por vida y que ignoraban lo sucedido dentro de la **Clínica Fertilidad y Vida** de Tokio, pasaban las Fiesta de Navidad y Fin de Año de maneras completamente diferentes.

En Tokio anhelando los recuerdos felices de lo que fue un matrimonio con la persona que ella ama [Tiempo presente] daba el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, divorciada de 35 años con una carrera exitosa centrada por ahora en trabajar y enfrentar uno de los casos más difíciles de su carrera: El secuestro y abuso del niño de 8 años: Tendel Ruika.

En Hong Kong ignorando la amargura que provocaba en su esposa el embarazo múltiple, un hombre de cabellos castaños rebosaba de felicidad al notar en su amada esposa, el pequeño vientre que ya se notaba.

La Familia Li ignoraba por completo los planes macabros de Kaho por malograr su embarazo pero con lo que ella no contaba, era que a raíz de primer aborto, Xiaoláng se iba convertir en un esposo sobre-protector, velar por ella y por sus futuros bebe a tal punto que se iba a convertir en su sombra.

Porque el final de una etapa en sus vidas es el inicio de otra, que los unirá de por vida sin saber.

Unas series de incógnitas se dan a futuro:

[1] ¿Superará su matrimonio fallido? ¿Se volverá enamorar? ¿Su infertilidad que la marco volverá hacer un problema en su futura relación?.

[2] ¿Malograra Kaho Li su embarazo múltiple? ¿Qué hará Xiaoláng para proteger a sus bebes?.

[3] ¿Kaho será madre? ¿Cómo sería madre una mujer qué no desea y no le gustan los niños?.

[4] ¿Qué posibilidades hay que los futuros padres se encuentren?.

[5] ¿Cómo serán esos futuros bebes?.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá, porque no hay secretos eternos y las mentiras siempre salen al descubierto.

Un drama familiar que recién empieza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Las hermosas paredes de la amplia casa, contaban una historia de amor que llegaba a su fin.

Cada objeto, cada esquina estaba marcada de recuerdos.

Una sensación de vacío le dejo un sabor completamente amargo.

Ver las fotos de lo que fue una vida en conjunto con aquella persona que ama, si tiempo presente, el tener un documento firmado diciendo que un matrimonio se acabo no significa que aquellos sentimientos se hayan terminados o esfumados de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Señora Tskushiro he terminado con esta caja!-

Esas simples palabras dolían y mucho, ella ya no era la señora Tsukishiro, componer su expresión, negarse a dejar salir las lagrimas contenidas e ignorar el dolor que la embargaba era una tarea titánica, no había otra palabra para describir, el carrusel de emociones que ella sentía, por primera vez en cinco años, decir por segunda vez lo siguiente dolía y mucho:

-Srta. Dara, no soy más la Srta. Tsukishiro-

La vieja ama de llaves se quedo sin palabras al darse cuenta de su error y dijo con vergüenza:

-¡Lo siento! . . . No debí. . .

-¡No pasa nada! . . . - Esa era una frase que ella había aprendido en las últimas semanas a decir por inercia, quedar en silencio por varios minutos tratando de pensar las palabras exactas, neutrales para decir:

-De ahora en adelante me debe decir Dra. Kinomoto-

-¡Si señora, permiso!-

Sakura se dio tiempo de ver las fotos, cada una contaban una historia, sonrío con nostalgia, esa mudanza estaba siendo pesada para ella, sin embargo era necesaria, ella no podía continuar en aquella casa que en cada lugar estaba impregnado la esencia de Yue.

Por ahora iba vivir en un pequeño departamento del centro, ya que dentro de sus planes estaba comprar un pent-house con todas las comodidades pero ella quería a parte una habitación especial para sus sobrinos porque al menos, dentro de su soledad sus micro-demonios como les llamaba, con su inocencia y travesuras traían alegría a su vida.

La separación y el divorcio era una realidad.

Mudarse de su casa le trato una sensación de vacío abrumadora.

Pero sin duda, la parte que realmente, más difícil y que la hizo llorar por horas, fue cuando se quito su anillo de compromiso y su aro de matrimonio.

La triste realidad era que:

Todos los planes quedaron en el aire.

Todas las promesas de felicidad se esfumaron.

Quería odiar a Yue por hacerla pasar por este momento pero ella no podía odiar a la persona que amaba y su ausencia la marcaba, dolía pero por ahora sabía que esa etapa era necesaria para superar su fallido matrimonio.

Finalmente cuando noto las sabanas en sus muebles, las cajas apartadas y abrió la puerta para salir de su casa solo dijo en voz alta:

-No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, voy a superar esto. . . [Sonido del llanto] . . . Me niego a creer que estoy destina a pasar el resto de mi vida sola . . . ¡Maldito Seas Yue! . . . Te odio por hacerme pasar por esto- Esa última frase la dijo sin sentirla, hablar por el dolor de la perdida, que le causaba saber que una vida perfectamente planeada se venía abajo.

Atrás quedo los planes de formar una familia.

Atrás quedo los planes de envejecer juntos después de criar a sus nietos, en su caso torturar a sus futuros hijos y nietos porque su esposo era tan dócil en esa parte.

Atrás quedo compartir las sonrisas cómplices.

Atrás quedo ser amante de su mejor amigo y disfrutar de lo intenso de un orgasmo con la persona que amaba.

Atrás quedo trabajar en conjunto y ayudarse mutuamente en todo.

Atrás quedo divertirse viajando, solos, en familiar, los secuestros no programados.

Atrás quedo aquellas pequeñas sorpresa que hacía que su matrimonio fuera versátil.

Atrás quedo aquellas diferencias que terminaba en discusiones fuertes y reconciliaciones fabulosas.

Atrás quedo el matrimonio Tsukishiro-Kinomoto y todo lo que eso representaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Mientras el movimiento de la Mansión Li era interminable y la Familia Li se preparaba para celebrar estas fiestas navideñas y fin de año como se debe.

La felicidad en casi cada miembro de la Familia Li era palpable, Hien Li no se midió, fue extremadamente generoso con las personas que colaboraban con él y su familia no solo a nivel personal sino a nivel empresarial.

Se dice que una persona no lo puede tener todo, para Hien Li esa frase no se aplicaba, tenía una esposa que amaba, unos hijos realmente fabulosos, excelentes hijos, dignos de ser sus sucesores y ahora ambos tenían sus respectivas familias, eran matrimonios sólidos.

Si Takara Li-Akisuki nació bajo la buena fortuna y trajo felicidad a sus padres: Eriol y Nakuru, sin duda la noticia del embarazo múltiple del matrimonio que tenían Xiaoláng y Kaho trajo regocijo a la Dinastía Li.

A pesar de la incertidumbre de cómo se iba desarrollando el embarazo, toda persona ajena a la Familia Li podía sentir de ellos una sana-envida, si Nakuru fue consentida cuando estuvo en estado de gestación su hermana Kaho era atendida como una reina.

Su esposo demostró tal devoción hacia ella, que se convirtió tácitamente en su esclavo.

Al llegar la media noche [24-Dic] Xiaoláng al iniciar el brindis dijo:

-Dicen que una persona no lo puedo tener todo, puedo decir con certeza, que eso es falso, Dios ha sido generoso con nosotros, no por la buena fortuna con la que hemos nacido a nivel material, tengo unos padres maravilloso-

Hien levanto su copa y beso a su esposa ante ese comentario y Xiaoláng continuo con su discurso:

-Un hermano grandioso que es mi mejor amigo y se caso con una mujer maravillosa y me dio mi primera alegría convertirme en tío . . . ¡Gracias por eso hermano!- Eriol se levanto y abrazo a su hermano mientras ambos hombres veía a Nakuru cargar al pequeño Takara, el bebe bostezaba lindamente en señal que se iba a dormir.

Xiaoláng miro con tal amor a su esposa y ella le sonrío con suavidad cuando él se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Pero sin duda lo mejor que tengo es mi familia, mi esposa Kaho es una mujer maravillosa, a la que amo -

No se privo de darle un suave beso en sus carnosos labios y al romper el beso dijo:

-Nunca pensé amar a una mujer como amo a mi esposa y no tengo problema en decir que con ella con quien me veo compartiendo el resto de mi vida, es a mujer de mi vida que me ha dado la mayor felicidad del mundo: Convertirme en padre. . . Realmente no necesito nada más . . . No va ser fácil pero si las cosas fueran fáciles sería aburrido, espero que Dios me guíe para convertirme en un excelente esposo y padre. . . Comparto mi felicidad con ustedes. . . ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!-

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! . . . Los abrazos-besos-felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. . . Porque las promesas estaban en el aire.

No había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera empañar ese momento.

La ansiedad de la espera era maravillosa.

**[Kaho POV]**

Solo por esta noche no pensare en este maldito embarazo, después de todo es solo cuestión de tiempo que salga de esto.

-¡Te amo Kaho! . . . ¡Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo!-

-¡Te amo Xiaoláng!- Dijo Kaho con sinceridad mientras le daba un suave beso a su esposo, a pesar de ser una mujer interesada, una mujer que no le gustaban los niños y no quería ese embarazo, sus sentimientos por su esposo eran reales.

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa y dijo:

-Me gustaría que viéramos nombres para bebes. . .

Kaho lo miro sorprendida y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Nunca es pronto para empezar! . . . ¿Te gusta algún nombre en particular?-

-¡Es muy pronto cielo! . . . Escoge tú. . .

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-

-¡Claro mi amor! . . . Ese es mi regalo para ti, escoge tú, el nombre de nuestros hijos-

Xiaoláng sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-¡Haré una lista! . . . Pero el nombre de la un niña ya lo tengo. . .

-¿Cuál será?-

-¡Es un secreto! . . . Te lo digo cuando nos confirmen los géneros de los bebes-

Wei ingreso a la sala y dijo:

-¡Señores la cena está servida!-

Hien miro a Wei y le dijo:

-¡Eres bienvenido a cenar con nosotros Wei!-

-¡Gracias Sr. Li!-

-¿Cuándo regresa tu esposa de viaje?-

-¡Pasado mañana señor Li!-

-Entonces tienes libertad de tomarte las siguientes, dos semanas para que pases con tu esposa-

-¡Gracias Sr. Li!-

-Wei por favor no te olvides, están invitados a pesar las fiestas de fin de año con nosotros, avísale a tu esposa su desea acompañarlos vamos estar en la casa de la playa-Dijo Ieran con calma

-¡Agradezco la invitación pero mi nuera va tener a mi nieta por esa fecha!-

-¡Felicitaciones Wei!- Dijeron los Li al unisonó y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Vas a tener una nieta?-

Wei mostro una sonrisa abierta cuando dijo:

-Giovanna nos confirmo hace una semana la noticia-

-¿Entonces viajas a Italia?- Pregunto Hien con interés y Wei contesto:

-Mi esposa me tiene que confirmar porqué Giovanna tiene intención de dar a luz en Japón-

-Wei si necesitas algo por favor nos avisas- Dijo Hien con una sonrisa abierta.

-¡Gracias señor Li! . . . ¡Permiso voy a revisar que todo esté en orden!-

Sin duda alguna, esa noche marco el inicio de algo, porque la nueva generación de la Familia Li-Akisuki iba nacer el siguiente año.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Frase [1]: Los hijos son el reflejo de sus padres. **

**[Autor.- Anónimo/Fuente.-Internet]**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	7. CP7 Travesuras de Niños

**[N/A.- Advertencia. En este capítulo hablo de forma implícita sobre abusos, si el tema no es de su agrado por favor no lean la primera parte del CP7 sino que pasen a la mitad. ****Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad****. ¡Gracias!]**

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°7: ****¡Travesuras de Niños!**

Habían pasado las fiestas de navidad y Sakura no podía dejar de ver la nieve caer desde su ventana y frunció el ceño con malestar, leer el expediente del niño Mira Tendel fue un desatino.

Solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¿Qué clases de padres son estos?-

Vio con desdén las noticias internacionales que escucha sin mayor atención cuando escucho con las declaraciones del Ab. Sare Ina, quién además de ser un abogado corrupto había sido contratado por la Familia Tendel para defender al madre del niño y por ende su esposo, el padrastro del niño.

Escucho que dijeron:

_-Mis clientes son inocentes, todo esto es un mal entendido, que en su momento se va aclarar, la primera audiencia la tendremos en 20 de Enero mientras tanto . . . _

Sakura no se contuvo y tuvo su abrigo con malestar y decidió ir al juzgado, si bien por las fechas estaban en receso eso no significaba que ella no podía ingresar a su oficina.

Sabía que tenía doble respaldo, agentes de la policía y dos guardaespaldas privados, era lo usual tomar tales medidas sobre toco con el caso tan difícil que tenía entre manos.

A pasos cortos pero firmes llego al lugar donde se daba la improvisada rueda de prensa y escucho con atención cuando dijo con calma:

-Toda la verdad saldrá a relucir en el juicio y la jueza a cargo debe. . .

-¡NO HABLES POR MI AB. SARE!-

Los periodistas del lugar se quedaron sin palabras al ver a la jueza presente en el lugar y ella dijo con un tono firme:

-¡Esta prohibido dar declaraciones del caso!-

-Señora Jueza una pregunta. . . Señora Jueza. . .

Sakura ignoro a los periodistas y mantuvo su mirada fija en el abogado Sare entonces le hizo una advertencia:

-¡Vuelve a llamar a la prensa y estoy en potestad de vetarlo del caso!-

-¡Usted no puede hacer tal cosa!- Exclamo el Ab. Sare con malestar y Sakura señalo con calma:

-El inciso 4 literal b del reglamento de lo penal. . .

-Se perfectamente lo que dice el reglamento-

-Entonces le aconsejo retirarse del lugar y no hacer declaraciones fuera de contexto Ab. Sare-

El abogado miro a la jueza y no dijo palabra alguna cuando ella ingreso al lugar y se topo con varios abogados conocidos entre ellos, la abogada Naoko Yakanizawa y al saludarla pregunto:

-¡Señora Jueza, Felices Fiestas!-

-¡Felices Fiestas Naoko!-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Lo siento Naoko pero mientras estemos inmerso en el caso Tendel no podremos vernos juntas-

-¡Lo entiendo! . . . Solo quiero preguntar por el niño-

-Se le están curando sus lesiones pero por ahora él permanece bajo la protección de departamento de menores-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Espero qué cuando todo esto acabe me permita invitarle una copa-

-¡Gracias pero no tomo con mis colegas!-

-¡Entiendo! . . . ¡Permiso!-

Sakura noto a la hermosa mujer salir del lugar, sin duda una de las mejores abogadas penalistas del lugar, esta vez ella había sido designada para actuar como la abogada acusadora y cuando eran casos de abusos a menores, Naoko tenía un sentido de la justicia inquebrantable que expreso se presentaba hacer de abogada acusadora, una vez comprobado que el presunto culpable era un abusador o abusadora.

Sakura iba tensa cuando se topo con la mirada de preocupación de Yue, no iba decir palabra alguna ya que estaba sorprendido de verlo en esas fechas en ese lugar.

-¿Es cierto?-

Sakura lo miro y él pregunto:

-¿Tienes el caso Tendel en tus manos?-

-¿Asesoras a Naoko?-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces no debemos hablar, permiso-

Yue tomo del brazo a Sakura y dijo en voz baja:

-¡Ten cuidado por favor!-

Sakura no contesto, solo le regalo una suave sonrisa y siguió su camino directo a su despacho, antes de ingresar noto la presencia de uno de sus asesores: Espineel Reed. Luego de un breve saludo ambos ingresaron a su despacho y él pregunto:

-¿Leíste el expediente?-

-Aunque no estoy obligada a emitir juicio alguno, este caso es atroz-

-Me parece increíble que hayan padres así-

-Tanto los padres maternos como la madre del niño abusado, distan mucho de ser padres. . . ¿Quién obligaría a casar a su propia niña de apenas 16 años que había sido abusada de una forma tan salvaje con su agresor?-

-¿Crees que parte de lo que paso es culpa de los abuelos?-

-Ellos son responsables en segunda línea, es un efecto dómino, obligar a su hija para guardar las apariencias a casarse con su agresor por ser un hombre poderoso, aunque las estadísticas no marcan una tendencia era obvio que esa niña iba sentir repulsión por aquel hombre y por supuesto por su hijo pero eso no justifica sus acciones hacia el niño-

-Tenemos el caso de doble abuso y . . .

-Triple abuso, porque su madre fue abusada por el padre del niño ese es el antecedente, luego está el asesinado del verdadero padre del niño, mi instinto me dice que ella es la culpable pero no puedo afirmarlo sin pruebas-

-Tienes razón Sakura de ahí esta que ella, lastimo a su hijo de manera verbal e incluso lo flagelo, descargo su odio contra el niño-

-¡Es un monstruo! . . . La peor parte fue que permitiría que su amante y luego el hombre que se convirtiera en su esposo abuse del niño de forma física, tanta maldad no tiene justificación alguna-

-¿Estarán enfermos a nivel mental?-

-A parte están los encierros del niño en esa jaula, realmente no logro entender el sadismo de esta mujer que es su madre por genética no quiero pensar en que atrocidades paso esa criatura durante el tiempo que estuvo con esta pareja, de no ser por la empleada del lugar que se dio cuenta, este niño-

-¡Hubiera terminado muerto!-

Espineel dejo el expediente cuando pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Cómo está el niño?-

-Sus lesiones son serias y las están tratando, le tomara semanas o quizás meses en recuperarse físicamente pero emocionalmente las secuelas son muy graves-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-¡JUSTICIA! Lo primero es demostrar con las pruebas presentadas que Los Tendel son culpable y el sujeto eso. . El padrastro del niño-

-¿Hablas del señor Dante Lin?-

-¿Sigue prófugo?-

-¡No lo sé! . . . Pero la recompensa que se ha ofrecido es sustanciosa-

-¡Voy ordenar hacer un lavado de cerebro al niño!-

-¡Eso es ilegal!-

-En este caso no, porque tengo la potestad de proteger al niño y una vez que los psicólogos y los psiquiatras me den el informe final de las secuelas post-traumáticas en el niño puedo autorizar que se lo someta a un tratamiento de hipnosis-

-¿Tu cuñado va estar en el caso?-

-¡No se puede! . . . Por ley no puedo tener familiares que estén emparentado conmigo hasta el cuarto grado de consanguinidad [Parientes de Sangre hasta en una cuarta generación sean estos bisabuelos-abuelos-tíos-etc.] Pero Ariel me está asesorando de forma externa en el caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y su asesor se centraban en hablar sobre el caso " Tendel " en las montañas en las afueras de Kyoto, los sobrinos de Sakura estaban haciendo travesuras mientras los adultos estaban preparando la cena post-navidad entonces Alina la mayor dijo con diversión:

-¡Listo! Tengo el móvil de mi mami y de la tía Tomoyo-

-Yo tengo el móvil de mi papi- Dijo Yuna

-Aquí estoy, traje el móvil de los abuelitos Masaki y Fujitaka- Dijo Lina mientras que Abel dijo:

-Yo tengo el móvil de las abuelitas Nadeshiko y Lien, además Lince tomo el móvil de papá y del tío Touya-

Tian y Haru que eran lo más pequeños estaban dormidos sobre los grandes almohadones cuando Alina dijo:

-Mami siempre dice que el número 1 es la tía Sakura, la voy llamar-

-¡Nosotros también! - Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo entonces Yuna dijo:

-Sin la tía demon estoy es aburrido, digamos que también traiga al tío Yue-

-¡Esa sonando! . . . . ¡TIA! . . . Es el buzón. . . Vamos a dejar muchos mensajes. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y Sakura había salido del despacho con un gran cansancio, al ingresar a su pequeño departamento noto que su móvil que expreso lo había dejado cargando parpadeaba con insistencia y lo tomo cuando dijo con asombro:

-¡BUZON DE MENSAJE LLENO! . . . ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Quién me ha llamado tantas veces?

Se apresuro a mirar en las llamadas perdidas y noto que decía:

_-Tiene 187 llamadas pérdidas-_

Se alerto al notar las llamadas de sus padres, sus hermanos, Los Amamiya eso se le hizo raro y se preocupo entonces empezó a escuchar los mensajes de voz y noto con asombro que decían:

-_¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - _Reconoció la voz de Alina y se quedo sin palabras y se prestó a escuchar el segundo mensaje de voz que decía:

_-¡TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VENNNNNNNNNNNN! - _Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz aguda de Yuna y al escuchar el resto de los mensajes se quedo sin palabras:

_-¡TIAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . ¿Por qué LE COMPRASTES ALINA LA COLLECCION DE LAS MOSTER HIGH Y A MI LAS BARBIES? . . . ESTOY ENOJADA. . . _-Dijo Lina haciendo sus típicos pucheros.

_-TIAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE EXTRAÑAMOSSSSSSSSSSS VEN - _Decía Abel en un tono exagerado.

_-¡Tía Saku! ¡Saku! . . . . Ese fue Haru tía. . . Y Tian quiere que vengas, tía ven a contarnos cuentos, el tío Touya no sabe contar cuentos igual papá-_ Dijo Lince con pesar.

Sakura miro su móvil con diversión y dijo en voz alta:

-¡ESTOS MICROS DEMONIOS! . . . . [Sonido del Móvil]

Sakura iba a contestar cuando escucho que dijeron al unisonó sus sobrinos:

-¡TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . .

-¡Dejen de gritar!-

-¡SI! ¡VIVA! ¡CONTESTO LA TIA! . . . . ¡TIA VENNNNNNNNNNNNNN . . . .

Sakura iba decir algo cuando escucho a lo lejos la voz de su hermana que decía:

-¿Niños en qué momento tomaron todos nuestros móviles?. ¿A quién están llamando?-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . ¡CORRE YUNA! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! . . .

Sakura empezó a reír de forma divertida, realmente sus sobrinos eran todo un caso y espero en la línea de pronto su cansancio se esfumo al escuchar el alboroto de los niños.

Su día no iba a terminar tan mal después de todo.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Consejos para padres: El primer paso para prevenir el abuso en todas las formas es hablar con nuestros niños abiertamente sobre el tema. **

**En mi muro del Facebook junto con el material de este FF. Publicare las fuentes de los mensajes. **

**5.-¡Felices Fiestas! Sigan leyendo porque ahora me voy con el FF. MEDUE. 2da. Temporada. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	8. CP8 Transición

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°8: ****¡Transición!**

**[Minutos después]**

Sakura no dejaba de sonreír de forma divertida al imaginarse la cara de Tomoyo después de ver a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos con todos los móviles de los mayores incluido el de ella.

Espero pacientemente que el alboroto cese cuando escucho Ariel que le dijo al otro lado de la línea:

-¡Sakurita mil disculpas! . . . Estos . . .

-¡Micro-Demonios!- Respondió ella divertida al escuchar un extraño silencio y se animo a preguntar:

-Hay mucho silencio . . . ¿Qué le están haciendo a los niños?-

-Tomoyo los llevo a la habitación principal y los está regañando al igual que Chiharu . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Sabía que ese silencio era raro . . . ¿Te molestaron mucho?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Realmente no, al contrario sus llamadas. . .

[Sonido de Asombro] . . . ¿Te llamaron muchas veces?-

-187 llamadas perdidas. . . ¿Eso te dice algo?-

-¡Los voy arrastrar! . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . Dicen qué desean verme . . . ¿Cómo así?-

-Desde que vieron los regalos que enviaste no han dejado de preguntar por ti, incluso preguntaron por Yue y la tía Meiling-

-¡Ya veo! . . . Lamentablemente no podré ir estoy en me . . .

-En medio del caso Tendel. Te vimos en las noticias-

-¿Dime qué los niños no vieron esas noticias?-

-No cuñada cómo crees. . . Los niños estaban centrados en abrir sus juguetes . . . Tus padres quieren ir a Tokio en los próximos días, se preocupa por tu seguridad-

-Tengo doble seguridad, prefiero que no vengan-

-Bueno si el clima sigue como está, dudo que salgan . . . ¿Segura qué no deseas venir?-

-Por ahora no, si bien tenemos un receso hasta la primera semana de Enero que empieza al juicio del caso Tendel, prefiero quedarme en Tokio, voy aprovechar para ver pent-house-

-¿Y tu casa?-

-La puse a la venta, me acabo de mudar a un pequeño apartamento-

-¿Qué tan pequeño?-

-A pocas cuadras del juzgado, es un departamento de una habitación-

-Es raro verte con algo pequeño-

-Es provisional pienso comprar un pent-house pero he visto un nuevo proyecto inmobiliario en el sector del Norte pero recién se va concesionar el terrero-

-Eso me gusto más, espero tener una habitación en ella-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Lo que me gusto es que es un condominio de lujo pero familiar, se permite tener niños incluso hasta mascotas-

-Ni hables de mascotas, Abel ya me pidió un perro para su cumpleaños-

-¡Fácil! . . . Regálale una mascota virtual-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Es una opción y le dices que si es responsable con la mascota virtual, le vas a comprar el siguiente año una mascota de verdad, dile de forma sutil a mi sobrino . . . ¡Es una prueba! . . .

-Dudo que le dure. . .

[Sonrisa Suave] . . . Por lo mismo. . .

-Espero que. . . ¡ABEL VEN ACÁ! . . . .-Ante ese grito que pego su esposa, Ariel dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

-Disculpa cuñada pero debo ver que hicieron ahora los niños-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Dale un beso de mi parte. . .

-Si te animas a venir ya sabes dónde ubicarnos-

Ariel cerro la llamada de forma rápida entonces Sakura dejo su móvil, si bien tenía ganas de ver a su sobrino tenía varios expedientes por revisar y no quiso perder tiempo.

Ese año ella iba pasar trabajando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Clínica Fertilidad y Vida]**

-¿Para eso nos cito aquí Dr. Akino?- Pregunto con sorpresa el Dr. Reed y el Dr. Sota lo miro con interés y al final este contesto:

-Tendremos un receso hasta año nuevo, lo he venido pensando y ya que tenemos un secretor en común creo que es hora de dejar nuestro trabajo en esta clínica-

-Pero . . . Ante que el Dr. Sota proteste, el Dr. Akino dijo:

-Tengo un capital ahorrado y con lo que el Sr. Li nos da podemos abrir nuestra propia clínica pero no en Tokio vayámonos a Kobe . . . Dudo que ustedes se hayan gastado todo el dinero que repartimos-

-¡Debemos pensarlo con calma! . . . Aunque es una excelente idea- Acoto rápidamente el Dr. Sota y el Dr. Reed con calma:

-¿Vamos de socios?-

-Depende de cuánto capital ponga pero yo voy de socio mayoritario ya que pondré el 65% del capital y tengo contacto con los proveedores a los que podemos comprarle los equipos. . . ¿Qué dicen?-

-Si concretamos el proyecto. . . ¿Cuándo debemos renunciar?- Pregunto el Dr. Sota con interés entonces el Dr. Akino Juna contesto:

-Al final de Enero del 2013, así ya han pagado las utilidades. . . ¿Se animan?-

El Dr. Sota miro al Dr. Reed entonces ambos sonrieron con confianzas y movieron sus cabezas en un gesto positivo.

El Dr. Akino sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-¡Vamos al bar a celebrar nuestra nueva unión! . . . ¡Futuros socios!-

Con ese comentario los tres doctores salieron del lugar para ir ha celebrar y hacer planes a futuros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un momento realmente difícil cuando se animo a preguntar:

-¿Kaho qué sucede?-

-¡No estoy de humor! - Contesto ella con desdén mientras se ponía de lado, desde que se entero de su embarazo su vida sexual había pasado de ser intensa a nula, con su esposo.

Finalmente Xiaoláng calmo sus emociones sobre todo su malestar por verse rechazado nuevamente y se sentó en la cama cuando dijo:

-¿Por qué te niegas hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Te he lastimado acaso?-

-¡NO QUIERO!- Finalmente exploto Kaho, su humor era de lo peor y su esposo dijo:

-Tomaré un baño si deseas. . .

Kaho se volteo y lo miro con enojo entonces dijo:

-¿Crees qué tengo ganas de tener sexo? . . . Mírame cómo me he puesto. . .

-¡No entiendo! . . . ¡Eres una mujer hermosa!-

-¿HERMOSA? . . . ¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando ella dijo con malestar:

- Nunca he sido una mujer obesa y mírame estoy hinchada, mi pechos se ve horrible, mis caderas están anchas, este embarazo ha malogrado mi figura-

-¡Es natural que ganes peso por tu estado! . . . Pero eso no ha hecho que pierdas tu belleza, al contrario la ha acentuado. . . Mi amor es natural que tu cuerpo cambie por . . .

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! -

-¿Por qué TE ENOJAS?- Grito Xiaoláng con enojo, era la primera vez que perdía la compostura pero su esposa con sus cambios de humor estaba insoportable y como toda persona tiene un límite, su paciencia estaba a punto de colapsar entonces Kaho contesto con enojo:

-¡PORQUE ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, YO NUNCA QUISE SALIR EMBARAZADA, YO NUNCA QUISE NIÑOS Y AHORA PAREZCO UNA VACA LECHERA, MI CUERPO FABULOSO SE HECHO A PERDER Y TODO POR ESTOS MALDITOS BEBES QUE NO SON NI MIO!-

Ante esa revelación Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: Kaho no quería a sus hijos.

Se alerto pero no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene: **

-¡Ariel! . . . Mi amor, despierta por favor . . .

[Gemido] . . . ¡Toy dormido! . . . -Contesto entre sueños Ariel mientras se aferraba a la almohada entonces Tomoyo se enojo y grito:

-¡ARIEL AMAMIYA TE LEVANTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - Fue tan fuerte el grito como el movimiento de manos que Ariel fue a dar al piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miraba a su hermano Touya y a su cuñado Ariel entonces no pudo evitar reírse de ellos al ver sus pronunciadas ojeras y dijo con un toque de picardía:

-Reconozco esas ojeras o pasaron una noche ardiente con sus esposas, que lo dudo porque eso pasa después del cuarto mes de embarazo, cuando las chicas los " exprimen " y los dejan en el piso o empezaron los antojos. . . [Risas Burlonas] . . . Creo que es lo segundo y bien . . . ¿Cuáles son los nuevos antojos? . . .

Ariel y Touya fulminaron con la mirada a Sakura, quién de tanto reírse tuvo que sentarse para no perder el equilibrio.

**5.- Adicional los invito a leer mi último cuento adaptado que publique ayer: Una Navidad para Recordar. Con ese cuento cierro el primer volumen de cuentos adaptados de este año.**

**Meta Cumplida. ^.^ **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	9. CP9 ¡Decepción!

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°9: ****¡Decepción!**

**[Segundos después]**

Era la primera vez que Xiaoláng discutía con su amada esposa.

Era la primera vez que no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

Sus emociones le hicieron una mala pasada porque el deseo que lo consumía por ella se transformo en desprecio en cuestión de segundos.

Se movió por inercia.

No supo cómo se vistió o en qué momento salió de la habitación pero se quedo sin palabras por segunda vez al notar en el pasillo a sus padres, a su hermano y a su cuñada que lo miraban con una cara que denotaba su desconcierto.

Hasta Wei que había subido para hacer su ronda final del día antes de irse a dormir lo miro completamente perplejo.

Entonces Xiaoláng Li se dio cuenta que aquellos gritos se habían sido escuchados, iba pasar de largo cuando su madre pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Vas a salir?-

El se limito a preguntar con pesar:

-¿Escucharon todo?-

Nakuru miro a su cuñado y le dijo sin ocultar su vergüenza, sabía que no debía justificar a su hermana pero contesto por inercia:

-¡Dale tiempo Xiaoláng! . . . No la quiero justificar pero yo pase por lo mismo . . . ¿Recuerdas mis cambios de humor?-

Xiaoláng miro a su cuñada, Nakuru era físicamente idéntica a Kaho a pesar que ahora llevaba el cabello corto y él le dio una extraña sonrisa cuando dijo dejando denotar su decepción:

-No recuerdo que hayas maldecido tu embarazo, no recuerdo que hayas odiado a Takara cuando lo llevabas en tu vientre. . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¡Permiso!-

Nakuru se quedo sin palabras al ver salir a su cuñado y Eriol dijo con reproche:

-¡Mi amor habla con Kaho!-

-Lo haré yo . . .

-Sé que en cuestión de pareja terceros no se deben meter- Dijo Eriol con molestia y acoto rápidamente:

-Las palabras de tu hermana fueron letales, nunca había visto a mi hermano tan dolido-

-¡Eriol!- Dijo Hien en un tono conciliador y acoto rápidamente al cruzar mirada con Wei:

-Ve con tu hermano, no dejes que maneje-

Eriol le dio un suave beso a su esposa y le dijo:

-Wei pide a Xiaoláng que me espere, me cambio en un dos por tres y bajo [El estaba en ropa de dormir, de ahí el comentario]-

El matrimonio Li [Hien y su esposa Ieran] no dijeron palabra alguna mientras veían fijamente la habitación donde se hospedaba su hijo Xiaoláng con su esposa, si bien ambos matrimonios de sus dos hijos vivían aparte a raíz del embarazo de Nakuru, las dos parejas decidieron venir a vivir a la Mansión Li, sobre todo para cuidar a Nakuru y su embarazo que era de alto riesgo.

Una vez que nació el bebe: Takara, Hien le dijo a su hijo: Eriol que se queden en la Mansión hasta que el bebe este más grande, así Nakuru se recuperaba por completo de su embarazo y todos podrían ayudar con el bebe.

En el caso de Xiaoláng y su esposa, ambos viajaban constantemente y vivían en un lujoso pent-house del norte de Hong Kong pero aceptaron la invitación de vivir en la Mansión Li para cuidar de Eriol y su futura familia, sobre todo porque Xiaoláng desde que supo del embarazo de su cuñada se emociono por ese futuro sobrino y ahora con sus futuros hijos en cambio, ellos decidieron quedarse en la Mansión Li de forma permanente.

Después de varios minutos Eriol alcanzo a Wei que estaba dentro de uno de los carros Mercedes Benz de la Mansión Li e ingreso a este y le dijo a su hermano:

-¿Deseas tomar algo?-

-¿En qué me equivoque hermano? - dijo Xiaoláng con pensar mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus piernas y se agarraba el cuero cabelludo en señal de estar frustrado.

Eriol miro a Wei y solo le hizo un gesto, el fiel mayordomo y amigos de los hombres no necesito palabras para saber que iban a ir al bar europeo de siempre, que de paso era propiedad de la familia Li, uno de los tantos negocios que poseían.

-Se dice que los hombres no lloran- Dijo Xiaoláng con malestar sin embargo no pudo evitar que lagrimas productos de la amargura que sentía corrieran por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Eso no es cierto, yo lloraba. . . De hecho soy muy llorón- Dijo su hermano en un tono conciliador y él respondió:

-¡Eso era de niños! . . . [Exhalando aire]. . . Nunca pensé que la mujer que amo me iba decir algún día que maldecía tener a mis hijos en su vientre-

Eriol miro a Wei por el retrovisor y se tomo su tiempo en contestar cuando dijo:

-¡Pasar por esto no es fácil! . . . Kaho . . .

-Kaho no quiere tener a mis hijos. . . ¿Sabes lo qué eso significa?-

Eriol se quedo sin palabras cuando Xiaoláng dijo con un tono que denotaba que se estaba enojando:

-Amo a Kaho con tal intensidad que tengo la certeza que la puedo odiar de la misma forma si ella malogra su embarazo y mata a mis hijos . . . ¡Es algo que nunca se lo perdonare!-

-Hermano no digas eso, recuerdo que Nakuru también tenía miedo y decía cosas que no sentía . . . ¿No recuerdas todo lo qué pasamos?-

-¡Es diferente! . . . Nakuru nunca odio a su hijo, qué clase de mujer odia al ser que se gesta dentro de ella . . .

-¡Lamento interrumpir llegamos al . . .

-¡No quiero tomar! . . . El alcohol y el despecho no son buenas compañeras-

-¿Los llevo alguna parte?-

-A cualquier lado menos a la Mansión Li-

Wei miro a Eriol y este le dijo:

-¡Vamos a pescar!

Xiaoláng lo miro con interés y Eriol dijo más animado:

-¡Vamos a la casa de la playa! . . . Nos metemos a nadar después vamos al mar . . .

-¡Es una excelente sugerencia! . . . Solo debo poner gasolina y manejo hasta la playa-

Xiaoláng miro a Wei y a Eriol entonces dijo con calma:

-¡Es una buena idea!-

Wei sonrío con suavidad y Eriol dijo:

-¡Les avisare a nuestros padres! . . . Para que no se preocupen. . .

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna mientras veía, el cielo oscuro, esa noche no había estrellas.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

[Suspiro de Pesar] . . . ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer con Kaho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Sakura que aun estaba despierta revisando el expediente del caso Tendel y revisando las secuencia de los eventos.

Cuando se quedo sin palabras al ver una llamada de Yue y al contestar él le dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Lo siento! . . . No sabía a quién llamar y . . .

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Nos estrellamos! -

-¿Qué?-

-Íbamos a ir a . . . [Sonido de ahogo] . . .

Sakura se alerto cuando pregunto:

-¿Dónde estás Yue? ¿Con quién?-

-¡Íbamos hablar con los padres de Meiling!-

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Estás con Meiling? ¿Cómo está?-

-La veo . . . . [Sonido de corte de llamada]

-¡YUE! ¡YUE! . . .

Sakura se quedo con el teléfono en la mano cuando llamo al 911 y dijo:

-¡Necesito ayuda por favor! . . . En la carretera Tokio-Kobe al parecer hubo un accidente. . . ¡NO SE! . . . Estoy saliendo para el lugar, manden por favor una ambulancia . . . Los heridos son un hombre y una mujer, la mujer está en estado de gestación ha de tener de cinco a seis meses de embarazo-

Luego de cortar la llamada Sakura no lo pensó dos veces cuando llamo a sus ex suegros y a los padres de Meiling para informar sobre el accidente.

Tomo sus llaves y salió de su pequeño departamento.

Su objetivo era llegar al lugar del accidente, poco le importo la nieve que caía en el lugar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Sigan leyendo porque me voy con la re-edición de MILITARES Y CIVILES y dos capítulos nuevos de ese FF. ^.^ **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	10. CP10 ¡Artimaña al Descubierto!

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°10: ¡Artimaña al Descubierto!**

**[Días después]**

La Familia Kinomoto estaba sin palabras al notar el semblante de Sakura**,** era la primera vez que veían tan demacrada a pesar de las enormes gafas que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos que ya no eran de color verdes intensos sino oscuros y rojizos.

Las palabras del sacerdote carecían sin sentido ante la imagen de los dos ataúdes.

No entendía cómo llego al lugar del accidente para constatar que Yue y Meiling no habían sido llevados al hospital sino a la morgue.

No recordaba cómo manejo a ese tétrico lugar y pudo reconocer ambos cadáveres.

El hombre que ella había amado y compartido una vida la dejaba completamente sola.

Fue un segundo que sintió que la impotencia que la embargaba odio [literalmente hablando] a Yue por hacerla pasar por esto, primero su matrimonio fallido, apenas lo estaba superando y ahora su muerte, la estremeció por completo.

La pérdida de su amiga y su bebe la lleno de sentimientos encontrados, su engaño le dolió profundamente pero nunca le deseo mal menos una muerte tan atroz.

Poco le importo estar rodeada de sus familiares, amigos, colaboradores en ese momento al ver enterrar los ataúdes en el piso y echarle tierra encima, no puedo evitar sentir la amargura de quedar completamente sola.

Parecía como si la vida se ensañaba con ella de una manera atroz.

Lloro hasta quedar completamente dormida, sabía que no podía hacer nada absoluto más que resignarse añorar aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos que vivió y construyo junto a Yue.

El hombre al que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo por hacerle pasar los mejores y el peor momento de su vida.

Touya y Tomoyo decidieron quedarse con ella en Tokio mientras sus padres y respectivas parejas cuidaban de sus hijos porque a su criterio, su hermana se volvió su prioridad al ver el estado en el que estaban.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba tener que pasar para que su hermana mayor supere tal perdida pero ellos iban estar ahí para apoyarla en lo que necesite.

Por ahora era solo cuestión del tiempo, que ella se resigne a su perdida y continúe con su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Pescar de madrugada.

Correr en la playa hasta altas hora de la noche.

Nadar en la piscina por horas.

Cocinar al aire libre y evitar expreso hablar de su esposa hizo que Xiaoláng Li pensara el tema con cabeza frío, una noche [Habían pasado cerca de una semana en la playa] les dijo a su hermano y a Wei:

-¡Es hora de regresar a la Mansión Li!-

-¿Estás seguro hermano? . . . Podemos quedarnos un tiempo más si deseas. . .

-¡Necesito hablar con Kaho!-

Wei temió de esa mirada tan fuerte que él tenía y pregunto con recelo:

-¿El señor ha tomado alguna decisión al respecto?-

-¡Sí! . . . Eriol habla con el Ab. Sahota para que me saques una cita con él-

-¿Te vas a divorciar de Kaho?- Pregunto Eriol con recelo y su hermano dijo:

-¡Lo decidiré después de hablar con ella!-

Al ver los rostros de curiosidad de ambos hombres, él dijo con una mirada completamente seria y un tono frío:

-¡Hay situaciones en dónde el amor no es suficiente!-

Eriol se alerto ante esa expresión de su hermano y después de voltear el pescado que estaban asando dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Hermano, tienes mi apoyo por completo! . . . Sea cuál sea, tu decisión cuentas con mi apoyo de forma incondicional-

-¡Gracias hermano!-

-Joven Xiaoláng. . . ¿En qué le puedo ser útil?- Pregunto Wei con interés entonces Xiaoláng contesto:

-Después de lo que decida es probable que viaje. . . Prepara tus cosas Wei porque nos vamos a Tokio, una vez confirmado lo de los terrenos-

-Cuando regresemos a la ciudad, arreglare todo para viajar-

-¿Te quedaras de forma permanente?- Pregunto su hermano con interés entonces Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Depende de lo que decida mañana! . . . ¡Creo que el asado ya esta!-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Wei, me ayudas a poner la mesa. . .

-¡Claro! . . . Voy por los platos-

Al notar la ausencia del anciano, Eriol miro a su hermano y le dijo:

-¡Tengo la confianza que vas a superar esto!-

Xiaoláng solo se limito a sonreír con suavidad cuando dijo:

-¡La cena se ve deliciosa!-

-¡Claro, soy un excelente cocinero!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Pues excelente cocinero!- Dijo Xiaoláng con diversión al señalar el humo detrás de su hermano - ¡Se te queman los camarones!-

-¡NOOOOOO! . . . ¡Los camarones NO! . . .

A pesar de la tensión del momento Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reírse al ver los camarones prácticamente " chamuscados " y el olor a quemado invadiendo el lugar, entonces Wei al llegar pregunto:

-¿Qué se quemo?-

-¡YO LO ARREGLO! . . . ¡HAYYYY . . . Me queme! . . .

Tanto Xiaoláng como Wei empezaron a reír de forma escandalosa de Eriol y sus camarones quemados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Kaho estaba completamente impaciente ante el anuncio de la llegada de su esposo, su cuñado y de Wei a la Mansión Li.

Tener que lidiar con los comentarios de su hermana sobre el error que ella había cometido la tenía fastidiada.

Tratar de convencer a sus suegros, que sus cambios de humor eran producto de su estado parecía no tener efecto en ellos, ya que por primera vez mostraron una expresión abierta de desagrado hacia su nuera.

Sabía que se había excedido, sabía que demostrar su desagrado por aquel embarazo fue un completo error y lo supo en el momento que noto el semblante serio su esposo al llegar al lugar y decirle:

-¡Vamos hablar al despacho! -

Kaho se preocupo realmente, era la primera vez que su esposo dejaba de lado aquella cortesía y sus modales de primera que tanto lo caracterizaba y usaba un tono cortante con ella.

Prefirió ignorar las miradas de todos y lo siguió al despacho en completo silencio, al estar solos Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono firme:

-¡Tienes libertad de interrumpir el embarazo!-

Kaho se quedo sin palabras cuando su esposo se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Ha sido un error haberte inseminado! . . . Sino deseas tener a mis hijos, tienes la libertad de interrumpir tu embarazo pero debes estar consciente a lo que expones tu vida, al hacerlo-

Kaho cambio su expresión a una de falsa tristeza cuándo dijo con fingido pensar:

-¿Quieres que mate a nuestros bebes?-

Esa pregunta descolo a Xiaoláng que no supo cómo contestar entonces Kaho se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y la puso sobre su vientre que había crecido, se notaba y dijo con cuidado:

-¡No sé por qué te dije esas palabras tan atroces! . . .Pero yo no las sentía, yo tengo miedo de este embarazo pero no quiero interrumpirlo. . . ¿Tú no deseas qué continué con el embarazo?-

-¡No es eso! . . . Pensé qué . . .

Xiaoláng se calló al sentir el dedo de su esposa sobre sus labios y ella dijo con pesar:

-¡Perdóname mi amor! . . . ¡Lo que dije no era algo que sentía realmente! . . . ¡Todo esto es nuevo para mí q . . .

Kaho dejo caer falsas lágrimas sobre su hermoso rostro que conmovió a su esposo, quién solo atino abrazarla entonces ella dijo en voz baja con un tono entre cortado:

-¡Superemos estos! . . . ¡Perdóname!-

Xiaoláng abrazo a su esposa, quiso creer que sus palabras eran cierta y ella estaba arrepentida por haber dicho aquellas palabras.

A pesar que su instinto le decía, que algo no estaba bien, él decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a la mujer que amaba y le dio un cálido beso en la frente entonces le dijo:

-¡Vamos arriba para que descanses!-

-¡De hecho prefiero quedarme en una de las habitaciones de este piso! . . .

Ante la mirada de curiosidad de su esposo, ella dijo con una fingida preocupación:

-¡No quiero subir o bajar escaleras eso le puede hacer daño a los bebes!-

-¡Tienes razón mi amor! . . . Avisare a Wei para que disponga el traslado de tus cosas y las mías-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Kaho y a los pocos segundos beso de forma casta a su esposo.

Mientras Xiaoláng hacía las paces con su esposa, Eriol miraba con preocupación la puerta del despacho entonces su esposa vino hacia él con su hermoso y pequeño bebe y le dijo:

-Cielo, no te preocupes. . . Ellos van a superar esto . . . Mira quién vino a verte-

Eriol saludo a su esposa con un suave beso en los labios y tomo a su pequeño hijos en brazo cuando la puerta se abrió y exhalo con alivio al ver a su hermano abrazar a su esposa.

Al menos aquel posible conflicto no se iba a dar y eso les alegro mucho, sin embargo en la planta alta sus padres [Hien y su esposa Ieran] quienes comentaron en voz alta:

-¿Se arreglaron? . . . ¡Eso es excelente! . . . ¿Por qué pones esa expresión querida?-

-Kaho puede engañar a mis hijos con su falso arrepentimiento e incluso a ti pero a mi no me convence-

Hien miro a su esposa con seriedad y le pregunto:

-¿Pensé qué te agradaba nuestra nuera?-

-¡Eso fue antes! . . . Me he dado cuenta que mi nuera es una mujer manipuladora, no dudo que ame a mi hijo pero ella no desea ser madre de mis nietos. . . ¡Temo por esos bebes!-

Hien se quedo sin palabras entonces su esposa dijo:

-¡No debemos dejar sola a Kaho! . . . Al menos no hasta que mis nieto no nazcan. . . Tengo un sexto sentido para detectar a una arpía y ella lo es . . .

-¡Me sorprendes Ieran!- Exclamo su esposo con asombro entonces ella dijo sin problema alguno:

-Conozco a las mujeres y puedo identificar fácilmente a una mujer que tiene una segunda intención. . . ¡Kaho miente! . . . La peor parte es que mi hijo está enamorado de una mujer así. . .

-¿Ieran, a dónde vas?-

-¡A demostrarle a Kaho que sus falsas expresiones no se las compro! . . . ¡Es preferible que ella esté consciente que conmigo no se juega y si le hace daño a mis nietos o a mi hijo la voy a destruir!-

-¡Ieran! - Dijo su esposo mientras la tomaba del brazo - ¡No hagas nada imprudente! . . . Vamos a observarla y estar pendiente de lo que ella haga, es preferible que ella crea que nos ha convencido-

Ieran sonrío con suavidad cuando acaricio el rostro de su esposo y le dijo:

-¡Se me pasa por alto que eres un experto en el arte de la diplomacia, querido!-

Hien no se privo de darle un suave beso a su esposa y le dijo en un tono que pecaba de sensual:

-Deja que nuestros hijos lidien con sus esposas en este caso que Xiaoláng se de cuenta de quién es su mujer. . . ¿Por qué no me consientes?-

Ieran sonrío con suavidad y propuso:

-¿Un baño de tina?-

-¡Suena prometedor!- Dijo Hien mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la llevaba a su habitación pero Ieran no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

**[Ieran POV]**

¡Tarde o Temprano Kaho va caer! . . . Mi hijo no se merece esta clase de arpía como mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después] **

En Tokio, dentro de las instalaciones de la Corte Suprema de Justicia se armo tal revuelo, cuando Sakura dijo en un tono firme:

-¡ORDEN EN LA SALA SEÑORES!-

El silencio fue abrumador cuando ella señalo en un tono frío y cortante.

-¡SE PERMITIO EL INGRESO A LA PRENSA DE FORMA PUNTUAL! ¡LO QUE NO SE PERMITE ES QUE INTERVENGAN Y HAGAN COMENTARIOS FUERA DE LUGAR! . . . ¡EL MISMO LLAMADO DE ATENCION VA PARA EL PUBLICO EN GENERAL. JURADO. ABOGADOS Y LAS PARTES INVOLUCRADAS! . . . ¡LA ADVERTENCIA LA HAGO UNA SOLA VEZ DE LO CONTRARIO HAREMOS EL JUICIO DE FORMA CERRADA Y PRIVADA!

En vista que todos se quedaron en silencio y aparentemente iban a guardar la compostura, Sakura miro al secretario entonces este se levanto y dijo en voz alta:

-Empieza el juicio del Estado Japonés, en la ciudad de Tokio a 15 días, del mes de enero del año 2013 contra la Familia TENDEL por . . .

Era oficial, finalmente el caso más difícil de la señor[a] juez[a]: Sakura Kinomoto empezaba.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Es hora de hacer justicia!. ¡Finalmente esto empieza de una vez por todas!.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-No soy abogada ni estudio leyes, por lo que no profundizaré en la parte legal pero necesito el siguiente CP, que va hacer un tanto fuerte porque voy hablar abiertamente sobre el abuso infantil [¡Una triste realidad!] y hacer un salto en el tiempo. ^.^ En dos CP's más Sakura y Xiaoláng finalmente se conocen de una forma poco usual. -Lo pondré humor para quitar el posible estrés que les cause leer los dos siguientes CP's.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.-Consejo para padres.-Para prevenir el abuso infantil la policía recomienda a los padres pedir el record policial e investigar con anticipación a las personas sean adultas o adolescentes que ciudad a nuestros niños. ¡Algo fastidios pero necesario!. **

**Si lo más puro en este mundo es la inocencia de un niño entonces no dejemos que sean mancillado. Está última frase es un comentario propio, tiene libertad de comentar al respecto. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	11. CP11 En la mira del mundo

**[N/A.- ADVERTENCIA. La primera parte de este capítulo habla sobre el abuso a menores de edad y asesinato en primer grado. Si no les gusta leer sobre este tema por favor pasen a la mitad del capítulo. Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!]**

**[¿COMO PASO ESTO?]**

**CP. N°11: En la mira del mundo. **

Dentro del juzgado décimo de menores, en una amplia sala de audiencia completamente llena incluido periodistas locales e internacionales.

El controversial caso de abuso de un menor de edad convirtió el caso en el juicio del siglo por darse abusos múltiples y con un posible homicidio de por medio.

[1] La madre del niño [Hanna D.] fue abusada a los 16 años por uno de los socios de sus padres. El hombre estaba completamente ebrio y no era la primera vez que hacía algo así pero al ser un hombre con recursos económicos altos, callaba a sus víctimas pagándole dinero.

[2] Pero en este caso como hubo un embarazo de por medio, la niña fue obligada por sus padres a casarse con su agresor [Rui Tendel]. Este primer antecedente marco la primera controversial del caso Tendel.

Si bien la ley no es retroactiva y al no haber denuncia de por medio " aparentemente " se eximía de responsabilidades a los abuelos maternos del niño abusado.

La Dra. Kinomoto pidió que se abriera un expediente en contra de ellos porque si bien eran de la tercera edad ellos fueron los primeros responsables de lo sucedido.

[3] El asesinato en primer grado del padre del niño abusado, había testigo que tal atroz personaje luego de casarse con la joven siguió abusando de ella, el personal de servicio y seguridad de esa época atestiguaron y se conoció que la madre del niño abusado también fue objeto de abuso tanto físico como psicológico y desde el momento que nació el niño de ambos, ella lo odio.

Se desentendió de sus obligaciones como madres, al poco tiempo sostuvo un idilio amoroso con Dante Lin, quién era uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar, se desconoce hasta que punto ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para matar al esposo de la madre del niño abusado.

Pero a los tres años de matrimonio, Rui Tendel amanece amordazado, desnudo, flagelado y mutilado en la piscina del lugar. Se desconoce quién lo asesino.

[4] Empiezan los abusos de parte de la madre a nivel verbal y al año después que se casarse con Dante Lin, empiezan los abusos físicos encerrar al niño en una jaula, no darle de comer, pegarle y la peor parte durante una fiesta que hubo alcohol y droga, la madre permitió que su esposo abusara de su hijo, los abusos se repitieron de la manera más atroz por casi un año.

Fue a causa de una nueva empleada del lugar que se dieron cuenta de los sucedido y en un momento que ambos estaban ebrios y que iba abusar del niño, lo evitaron y huyeron, ella fue clave para evitar que continúen con tal atrocidades, pero el caso no terminaba ahí se empezaron a investigar que personas conocían del hecho porque el conocerlo y no denunciarlo los hacían cómplices.

Las secuelas o consecuencias tantos físicas como mentales para el niño eran irreparables.

Hacer Justicia era una mínima parte de ese controversial caso porque lo que se apuntaba era ver la manera que el niño supere tal traume y ser entregado a una familia que lo adopte y le de todo el amor y el cuidado que se necesite pero para eso iban a tener que pasar semanas, meses, quizás hasta año.

Los Tendel era representado por el abogado defensor Takuma Sare, quién era un abogado corrupto a pesar que nunca se le comprobó nada, no era secreto alguno que él defendía asesinos, personas envueltas en lo ilícito con mucho dinero que le pagaban muy bien para ganar sus casos.

Su buffet de abogado era exclusivo y reconocido pero en todo caso, este no pudo acceder a comprar al jurado sobre todo por la jueza que llevaba el caso que independientemente de la decisión del jurado tenía la potestad de tomar la mejor decisión para proteger al niño.

Eran dos caras de la moneda. La corrupción y La justicia al mismo tiempo.

Del lado de la fiscalía, la abogada acusadora: Yanakisawa Naoko, una mujer de temple y del mismo lineamiento que la jueza que llevaba la causa para ella: Los niños eran sagrados, si bien el tema era el abuso infantil necesariamente se debían abrir varios expedientes para investigar:

[1] ¿Quién asesino al padre del niño abusado? De comprobarse que era su esposa y el hombre que paso hacer de su amante a su actual esposo y que ahora estaba prófugo, el caso iba tomar otro giro. Porque ya caía en un homicidio en primer grado.

[2] ¿Quiénes conocían de los abusos y por qué no denunciaron ambos abusos?.

Sin duda los próximos días iban hacer extremadamente complejos para la jueza que llevaba la causa y todos los involucrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Los titulares del caso Tendel calificado como el peor caso de PEDOFILIA en Japón sacudía los titulares de la crónica roja y los noticieros, la Familia Li había leído del caso en los periódicos locales y ahora que miraban las noticias internacionales, el patriarca de la Familia Li no pudo evitar comentar:

-¡Terrible ese caso que la Dra. Kinomoto tiene entre manos!-

-¡YO de ella meto preso a todos esos!- Dijo Ieran con malestar.

-¡YO pediría la pena de muerte! - Dijo Eriol en un tono frío entonces su hermano al ingresar a la sala dijo en un tono alto:

-¿Ya empezó ese juicio? . . . ¿Cómo va el caso?-

-Del personal de la casa hay ocho personas que conocían de los abusos tanto de la madre del niño como de este. . . ¡QUE HORRIBLE! . . . Solo personas enfermas pueden hacer algo así- Dijo Ieran con desdén entonces Xiaoláng exclamo:

-Me pregunto qué harán con el niño . . . Aunque apliquen pena de muerte en este caso . . . ¡Eso no va a remediar el daño hecho! . . . ¿Existe pena de muerte en Japón?- Pregunto con curiosidad y su padre contesto:

-¡Tienes razón no va remediar el daño hecho! . . . Pero se haría justicia, librar al mundo de tales lacras. . . [Suspiro Pesado] . . . ¡Pobre niño!-

-¡OIGAN! . . . ¿Ese Abogado no fue él que defendió aquel asesino que después de quedar libre mato como a nueve personas más?- Pregunto Ieran con asombro entonces Eriol contesto:

-¡El mismo madre! . . . Pero no creo que logre algo en este caso, esa jueza se ve inflexible. . . ¡Da hasta miedo!-

Xiaoláng miro a la Dra. Kinomoto con interés y dijo:

-¡Se nota que es una mujer de temple! . . . Tiene un caso difícil entre manos-

Hien miro a la Dra. Kinomoto y dijo en un tono pícaro para molestar a su esposa para aliviar la tensión causada por ver tal caso:

-¡Dejando eso de lado! . . . ¡Es guapa esa mujer!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Ieran fulminándolo con la mirada que hizo que sus hijos se rieran entonces Xiaoláng y Eriol contestaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Padre tiene razón madre! . . . Nuestro padre tiene buen gusto. . .

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Vamos mi amor! - Dijo Hien en un tono empalagoso mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le dijo:

-El que este casado no significa que este ciego . . . Reconócelo es una mujer muy guapa . . .

Ieran hizo una mueca de reproche cuando ingreso sus nueras, una con su nieto en brazo y la otra con un prominente vientre y Nakuru pregunto:

-¿Quién es una mujer muy guapa?-

Ieran sonrío con maldad cuando miro a Eriol y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu esposa lo que decías de la Dra. Kinomoto?-

-¡Eh! . . . Eriol sonrío con nerviosismo cuando Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-¡Vamos madre no te pongas en ese plan!-

-¿Nos perdimos de algo cielo?- Pregunto Kaho en un tono meloso mientras su esposo la ayudaba a sentarse entonces Ieran dijo en un tono neutral:

-Empezó el caso Tendel en Japón, estamos comentando sobre el tema- Pero antes que su nuera [Kaho] hiciera comentario alguno su suegra dijo en un tono sutilmente amenazador que no paso desapercibido para los presentes:

-¡Los niños son sagrados y aquellas personas que le hacen daño merecen la muerte! . . . ¿No estás de acuerdo " querida " ?-

Kaho solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo pero no dijo palabra alguna, había notado de unos días acá que su suegra la miraba de forma extraña y no sabía porque pero su trato hacia ella había cambiado y mucho.

Finalmente Hien dijo para desviar el tema:

-¡Termino el receso! . . . Veamos cómo termina esta audiencia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Japón]**

Durante los siguientes tres meses se dieron 6 sesiones sobre el caso Tendel.

Los resultados fueron impresionaste porque el abusador fue detenido y extraditado de Taiwán.

En vista que la pena de muerte no estaba aprobada en Japón, al abusador se le aplico la pena máxima al igual que la madre del niño. " Cadena Perpetua " y se abrió el expediente para investigar sobre el asesinato del padre del niño abusado.

La parte controversial del caso, dentro del tratamiento aprobado para tratar de curar las posibles secuelas en el niño abusado se aprobó por primera vez en Japón:

[1] Un tratamiento completo de hipnosis para mermar esos recuerdos.

[2] Cambiar el nombre y apellido del niños abusado para proteger su verdadera identidad.

[3] Un posible lavado de cerebro para suplantar en él recuerdos felices y no los amargos que lo marcaban.

[4] El niño quedaba bajo la custodia del departamento de protección al menor y Sakura como jueza encargada del caso iba velar porque la recuperación del niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Meses después]**

Para asombro de todos, el niño abusado había logrado completar con éxito la primera fase de su tratamiento médico.

Las lesiones físicas habían sido tratadas y curadas.

Sakura miraba al pequeño niño con una sonrisa suave, ahora ambos eran amigos y miro a Yukito Tsukishiro, el padre del hombre que fue su esposo en vida y le dijo:

-¡Tienes una gran responsabilidad por delante Yukito!-

-Lo sé, mi esposa y yo te agradecemos por habernos permitido adoptar al niño y cuidar de él-

-¿Tienes la inscripción del pequeño?-

-¡Se llamará Yue! . . . Lo criare como mi verdadero hijo y rectificare aquello en lo que me equivoque-

-¡Creo que Anna y el pequeño Yue se llevan muy bien! -

-Fue acertado interactuar con el niño durante estos meses-

-Recuerda lo que dijo Ariel, deben estar los tres viniendo a las terapias y por supuesto no olvides de tomar las medicinas, espero velos en los próximos días en Kyoto-

-¿Finalmente cuándo te conviertes en tía de nuevo? . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡WOW! . . . Sakura cinco sobrinos eso es . . . . ¡Oh por DIOS! . . . No me imagino cómo ha de estar mi viejo amigo Fujitaka . . .

[Risas Divertidas] . . . . Les dije que debían mudarse todos juntos pero no me hicieron caso . . . Me parece increíble que ambas cesarías las programen para el mismo día-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Anna Tsukishiro una mujer albina de ascendencia rusa venía con el pequeño " Yue " en brazos cuando dijo con diversión:

-Querido tenemos que meter a Yue a un curso de arte, mira hizo el dibujo que hizo de nosotros-

Yukito abrió los ojos en señal de diversión pero Sakura no pudo evitar decir:

-¿Qué son esas orugas?-

-¡No son orugas! . . . Esa es la cabeza . . .

Sakura miro a Yukito y dijo con diversión:

-Si este niño necesita un curso urgente de arte-

-¿Quieres ver el dibujo que hizo de ti, Sakura?-Pregunto Anna con diversión y Sakura tomo la carpeta cuando pregunto con asombre y un leve reproche:

-¿Dónde están mis curvas? . . . ¡No soy tan gorda!-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . . ¡Definitivamente Yue necesitas un curso de arte con urgencia!-

-¡Papi! . . . ¿No te gustan mis dibujos?-

Ante esa simple pregunta o más bien palabras los presentes se quedaron sin palabras y Sakura miro a Yukito al verlo tan emocionado y le dijo:

-¡Creo que tú y Anna serán unos padres fabulosos!-

Sakura tomo al niño en brazos y luego de una emotiva despedida los vio partir.

Ariel y Touya que venía hacia ella la miraron entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡Finalmente el Caso Tendel ha terminado! . . . Hoy empieza una nueva vida para este niño-

-¡Felicitaciones Sakura! . . . Realmente fue un caso complicado- Dijo su hermano y Ariel comento con calma:

-¿Qué paso con Sare?-

-¡Le cancelaron su licencia! . . . No volverá ejercer la abogacía en mucho tiempo. . . [Suspiro de Alivio] . . . ¡ESOY LISTA PARA TOMAR VACIONES! . . . Finalmente: ¿Qué han pensado de mudarse a Tokio? ¿Y de la casa que les ofrecí?-

Touya miro a su hermana y a su cuñado entonces le dijo:

-¡ACEPTAMOS LA CASA! . . . Pero no queremos vivir en Tokio, lo he pensado y nos gustaría vivir en KYOTO, además he pedido el cambio de jefatura y nuestros padres van a trasladar su buffet de abogados a esa ciudad-

-¿Y me piensan dejar sola en Tokio? . . . ¡Ese no fue el trato!-

-¡Si deseas cuñada puedes vivir con nosotros!-

-¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! . . . Quiero a esos micro-demonios lejos. . . Y con los nuevos adeptos. . . ¡NO! ¡NO!-

-¿Cómo que adeptos?- Pregunto su hermano con reproche entonces Ariel comento:

-Sabes que los niños te adoran-

-De igual no me convencen . . . Ya bastante malo es tener que pasar mis vacaciones con ustedes-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Touya con malestar pero Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de ellos, los próximos día iba estar de niñera de sus micro-demonios y de paso con algo de zozobra por el nacimiento de sus nuevos sobrinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

A pesar de los contaste cambios de humor.

Las diferencias que se dieron entre Kaho y su suegra.

El desagrado por su embarazo múltiple finalmente se acercaba la hora de dar a luz.

A pesar de no tener contracciones, ella programo el parto por cesaría una vez cumplido los ocho meses, con la excusa que era mejor que los niños pasen en las incubadoras para no fracasar en su embarazo y con la aprobación de su médico de cabecera.

Para amargura de Kaho y felicidad de su esposo, esa madrugada tuvieron tres bebes, dos varones y una hermosa bebe.

Finalmente los hijos de Xiaoláng habían nacido para desconocimiento de la verdadera madre de los bebes.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Informativo: **

**[4.1] **No estudio Leyes por lo que expreso no detalle la escena del juicio para no ponerle más drama al drama.

Les dejo saber que según lo que he investigado en Japón aplica la pena capital [pena de muerte] pero expreso no la puse en esta historia para no profundizar en el tema. Espero que no se me hayan traumado con lo expuesto.

A pesar de la triste realidad del abuso infantil - Toda la información expuesta es ficticia sobre todo los tratamientos posteriores para el niño abusado.

Sigan leyendo porque haré un salto en el tiempo y en el siguiente CP se dará el primer encuentro entre. . . ^.^

**[4.2]** Se denomina **maltrato infantil** o **abuso infantil** a cualquier acción [física, sexual o emocional] u omisión no accidental en el trato hacia un menor, por parte de sus padres o cuidadores, que le ocasiona daño físico o psicológico y que amenaza su desarrollo tanto físico como psicológico.

Se distinguen cinco tipos básicos de maltrato infantil: [1] El abuso físico. [2]el abuso sexual. [3] El maltrato emocional. [4] El abandono físico. [5] El abandono emocional. [Fuente: Wikipedia]

**[4.3] Consejo para padres: **Una forma de evitar el abuso es revisar el contenido que ven nuestros niños en el internet. LA PEDOFILIA y PORNOGRAFIA INFANTIL es una triste realidad. No dejemos que nuestros niños se expongan. Incluso si ven en este medio relato de contexto sexual explicito que involucre NIÑOS, no tenga temor en reportarlos. Ignorar el tema nos convierte en parte del problema, con esa acción aunque parezca insignificantes protegemos a nuestros niños y adolescentes. Les dejo con ese pensamiento y acción.

**[4.4]** Para quitar el peso del drama de esta historia les dejo un mini-avance:

-¡OK SILENCIO! - Grito Sakura ante el algarabío que hacían los niños y dijo en voz alta:

-Quiero que se enumeren para ver que no he perdido a ninguno y voy ordenar la PIZZA-

-¡SIIII PIZZA! . . . Yo quiero . . .

-¡ENUMERENSE!-

-1 -2 -3 -4 -5 -6 -7 -8 -9 -10 -11- 12 - 13 . . . . 14

Sakura que tenía el teléfono en la mano se quedo sin palabras cuando escucho una voz que no reconocía y miro con asombro a los niños y dijo:

-¿14? . . . ¿Quién . . . Sakura se quedo sin palabras por segunda vez al ver a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños cortos que le miraba con diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng miro con asombro a sus hijos y con enojo a su esposa cuando pregunto en voz alta:

-¿PERDISTES A MIA?-

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	12. CP12 ¡Empecemos de nuevo pero en Tokio!

**[¿COMO PASO ESTO?]**

**CP. N°12: ¡Empecemos de nuevo pero en Tokio!.**

En Kyoto enla unidad de neonatos Sakura tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado experimentaba una gran felicidad al ver frente a ella a los hermosos bebes de sus hermanos, por otro lado los bebes la traían de vuelta a la triste realidad, ella no podía ser madre pero decidió dejar de lado ese sentimiento amargo para alinearse a la felicidad que embargaban a todos los miembros de su familia por la llegada de los hermosos bebes.

Dos hermosas gemelas [Danna y Hanna] ambas hijas de su hermana Tomoyo y Ariel Amamiya [Su esposo] quién después de un dramático parto, lloro, río, se emociono y a las pocas horas Chiharu daba a luz a tres hermosos bebes, dos niños [Keung y Tensu] y una hermosa niña [Milena], los bebes eran hijos de su hermano menor Touya, quién estaba en el mismo estado de euforia y emoción al igual que su cuñado [Ariel] al ver a sus bebes.

Por ser un embarazo múltiple por cesaría, los bebes iban a permanecer unos días en las incubadoras para ser controlados.

La Familia Kinomoto y Amamiya y Mihara respectivamente estaban fascinado con los nuevos miembros de sus respectivas familias.

Los ramos de rosas no dejaban de llegar a la habitación compartida en la que estaban Tomoyo y Chiharu.

Los cambios se dieron, Ariel y Touya aceptaron la propuesta de Sakura de vivir en una casa grande que ella adquirió en las afueras de Kyoto, donde amas familias podían residir sin problema alguno.

Ella decidió centrarse en su carrera, luego del caso Tendel y que el niño fuera adoptado por el matrimonio Tsukishiro, se dio cuenta que no quería ingresar a la política y menos terminar como jueza de la Corte Suprema de Justicia, a ella le gustaban mucho hacer justicia por los niños y para los niños.

Mientras en Japón, Sakura ponía en orden su vida y se daba tiempo para completarla con la extensa lista de sobrinos que tenía, actualmente doce niños y porque no decirlo con el niño que adopto su suegro sería trece hermosos y traviesos niños, en Hong Kong la felicidad de ser padre se vivía de forma diferente en la Mansión Li.

Por un lado Eriol y Nakuru hacían planes para venir a Japón junto con su pequeño bebe Takara para ubicar a los doctores que le ayudaron con la inseminación in vítreo para tratar de concebir un o una hermanita para su hijo, por supuesto está vez no había presión de por medio, Nakuru amaba a su pequeño hijo y su felicidad fue completa, tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear y lo que ella siempre quiso, un esposo amoroso que no solo era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amante sino un excelente padre. El tema financiero no era problema para ellos.

En cambio el matrimonio de Xiaoláng y Kaho tenía serios conflictos sobre todo porque Ieran no se la puso fácil a Kaho, si ella pensaba desligarse por completo de ser madre, se equivoco y para su malestar tuvo que fingir amar a los niños, el leve conflicto empezó cuando ella se negó a darle de lactar a los bebes a pesar que sus pechos se llenaron de leche, fue una sorpresa que su cuerpo respondiera tan bien a ese embarazo inducido.

Xiaoláng no se hizo problema y consiguió comprar las mejores formulas del mercado en cuando a leche materna pero también llego a pagar a diferentes madres para que sean las proveedoras de leche materna para sus hijos, llego a tal extremo por el amor hacia ellos.

Al pasar los meses, Xiaoláng noto la indiferencia de su esposa hacia sus hijos, se dieron problemas mayores entre ellos pero Kaho siempre se las ingeniaba para envolver a su esposo en sus mentiras, ella no se ocupada de los niños y de hecho no hubieran sido completo de su desagrado de no ser porque la niña, tenía unos hermosos ojos color verdes y un cabello castaño claro que contractaba con toda la fisonomía de la Familia Li - Akisuki , eso era lo que Kaho la hacía poner de un pésimo humor, con los niños no tenía problema tanto: Kenta como Shin era idénticos a Xiaoláng con el cabello castaño oscuros y unos hermosos ojos de color ámbar pero Mía, cada vez que la veía le recordaba que eran hijos de otra mujer y eso la llevaba de una emoción amarga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Cuatro años después] **

Sakura no podía maldecir su suerte una y otra vez cuando noto la presencia de las nanas en su amplio pent-house y la anciana Kaete dijo con diversión:

—Mi señora, sus hermanos y sus padres decidieron aceptar su regalo que aniversario.

—¿Y tenía justo qué tomar todos juntos el crucero?—dijo Sakura con reproche al ver a la anciana llevar de la mano a los pequeños niños de Chicharu y su hermano Touya mientras que una joven de 19 años [Hitomi] dijo con nerviosismo:

—Dra. Kinomoto, su hermana están abajo con las cosas de los niños.

Sakura miro a la niñera y dijo con pesar:

—Dime por favor que tu hermana Azura vendrá también porque las tres no vamos a poder con estos micros demonios.

Mientras ella reía con nerviosismo noto la presencia de Anna Tsukishiro quién venía de la mano con el pequeño Yue y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—Sakura, queríamos pedirte un pequeño favor.

Sakura sonrío con pesar y pregunto:

—¿También se van de viaje junto con mis hermanos y mis padres?

Anna solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo con pesar:

—¡Bienvenido pequeño Yue!. Aunque ya no eres tan pequeño, te estás convirtiendo en joven muy apuesto.

Ante el sonrojo del niño que abrazo a su " tía Sakura " como él la llamaba, Yukito llego junto con su viejo amigo Fujitaka padre de Sakura y dijo con pena:

—Lamento no haberte avisado antes pero Fujitaka nos sorprendió con la invitación a última hora, espero qué no te moleste.

—No sé cómo les comente que iba tomar mis vacaciones para finales de año y no ahora.

—Vamos hijos los niños te adoran.

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche, ella amaba a sus sobrinos pero una cosa era verlos en Kyoto unas horas o tal vez un par de día pero otra cosa era tener trece niños porque para ella el pequeño Yue era un sobrino más, durante las próximas semanas.

Ahora ya sus respectivos padres se habían ido del pent-house no sin antes dar sus respectivas recomendaciones a los niños, Sakura dejo que las niñeras se instalen y dijo en voz alta para hacerlos callar:

—¡Ok!. ¡Silencio!. Quiero que se enumeren para ver que no he perdido a ninguno y voy ordenar pizza para comer y algunos bocadillos.

—¡SIIII PIZZA! . . . ¡Yo quiero de . . .

—¡Enumérense ahora!. De lo contrario se olvidan de la pizza, bocadillos y helados.

Los niños antes esa sutil amenazada de su tía empezaron a contar y dijeron en voz alta mientras ella buscaba su agenda donde tenía el número de la pizzería, a la que siempre llamaba cuando estaban sus sobrinos en su pent-house:

—1 -2 -3 -4 -5 -6 -7 -8 -9 -10 -11- 12 - 13 . . . . 14 . . .

Sakura que tenía el teléfono en la mano se quedo sin palabras cuando escucho una voz que no reconocía y miro con asombro a los niños entonces pregunto con asombro:

—¿14?. ¿Quién dijo . . .

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por segunda vez al ver a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños cortos claros, que le miraba con diversión al igual que el resto de los niños y Yuna que era uno de niños mayores dijo con asombro:

—¡WOW!. Tía Sakura ella se parece a ti...

Sakura miro a la niña con asombro y pregunto:

—¡Eh!. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La niña la miro con diversión porque no le entendió, ella no hablaba japonés sino mandarín y unas leves palabras en inglés.

Sakura dijo en voz alta con pesar:

—¿Cómo vino a parar esta niña aquí? ¿Nena, me entiendes?. Do you speak japaneses? [¿Hablas japonés?].

La niña apenas entendió esa pregunta y dijo en mandarín:

—¡No te entiendo!. Mi nombre es Mía Li soy de Hong Kong.

Sakura apenas hablaba mandarín conocía lo básico que había aprendido en la escuela y entiendo esa frase perfectamente entonces pregunto en mandarín:

—¿Eres de China? ¿Dónde está tu familia, nena?

—¡No lo sé!

Sakura quedo sin saber qué hacer cuando su sobrino Abel dijo:

—¡Tía la pizza!

—Sí tía la pizza, tenemos hambre—Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo y Alina dijo con diversión:

—¿Mía quieres ser nuestra amiga?. Podemos jugar y te puedes quedar a vivir aquí.

—Sí que se quede y que viva con la tía Sakura, ella tiene una sala de juego solo para nosotros, ven te mostramos—Dijo Lina mientras tomaba a Mía de sus manos y aunque la niña no entendía lo que le decía quedo impresionada al ver el cuarto de juegos que Sakura tenía en su pent-house así que se puso a jugar porque ella estaba fascinada con el lugar.

Sakura dijo en voz alta con asombro:

—Primero ordeno la comida, pienso mejor con el estomago lleno, en qué problema me acabo de meter.

En el otro pent-house del mismo piso que vivía Sakura, Xiaoláng había ingresado a este con sus dos pequeños niños que llevaba de la mano cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡Familia hemos llegado!. Durante nuestra estadía en Tokio . . . Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar la ausencia de Mía y la pregunto a su esposa mientras Wei empezaba acomodar sus cosas en el lugar:

—¿Kaho dónde está Mía?—

—Entro conmigo al ascensor—miro a Wei, quién le dijo con seguridad—ella estaba con usted—

Ante la expresión de desconcierto de su esposa, Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras miro a sus niños, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y dijo con malestar dejando notar que se estaba enojando:

—¡Maldita sea Kaho! ¿Dónde está Mía?

—No lo sé, pensé que estaba contigo como se la pasa pegada a ti...

Xiaoláng esta vez sí estaba enojado cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡Perdiste a Mía!. ¿Qué clase de madre pierde a su propia hija?

—¡Ella no es mi hija!

Tanto Wei como Xiaoláng se quedaron sin palabras sobre todo al ver la cara de sorpresa de los niños ante tal revelación.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Les lanzo un mini-avance de lo que se viene: **

—El divorcio va porque va. Te he pasado por alto muchas cosas pero lo de Mía, no te lo paso.

—¡Maldita sea he sido la madre de tus bastardos!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rara vez se dejaba sin palabras a la familia Li sobre todo a los hombres pero tanto Hien como sus dos hijos en especial Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, que era la versión adulta de su hija Mía y para su mala suerte era la reconocida Dra. Kinomoto que le dijo en un tono firme:

—¿Qué clases de padres son ustedes que pierden a su hija?

—¡Eh!. Fue un error, que no se va repetir—dijo Xiaoláng en un tono serio entonces Sakura señalo con calma:

—Por supuesto que no se va repetir porque a partir de ahora su familia va estar . . .

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	13. CP13 Instinto materno

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°13: Instinto Materno. **

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas, desde que llego la pizza, el helado, los postres y toda la comida que Sakura ordenó para cenar, ahora miraba con interés los dibujos que hacían los niños sobre todo los dibujos de la pequeña invitada.

Sakura nos sabía explicar las extrañas sensaciones que le producía tenerla tan cerca, si bien ella encantaba los niños y de ahí a pesar de ser una persona estricta con sus sobrinos los adoraba nunca antes había sentido el remolino de emociones que sentía ante las sonrisas cálidas y divertida de la pequeña niña.

Cada minuto que pasaba con ella se sentía cómoda con la niña como si la conociera porque sus rasgos le eran tan familiares, que si ella no tuviera la certeza que no pudiera concebir juraría que si hubiera tenido una niña sería exactamente igual a Mía Li, incluso le pareció aterrador conocer una niña con aquel nombre que tanto le encantaba y que desde su instinto materno despertó y antes de saber de su problema para concebir, ella le había dicho a su esposo de esa época que Mía sería el nombre de su futura hija, por supuesto eso nunca paso.

Ahora lo que le intrigaba era, eran esos dibujo, miro con atención el primer dibujo, un hombre con dos niños que aparentemente eran similar y ella en medio de los hombres entonces supuso, Mía tenía un padre y dos hermanos, no dedujo que eran trillizos pero no tuvo problema en descifrar esa parte lo que si le puso en alerta fue cuando pregunto a la niña:

—¿Mía, dónde está tu mamá?—al notar que no le entendía por gestos y cortas palabras le dio entender que pregunto por su madre entonces Mía puso una expresión triste cuando dijo en mandarín:

—Mami no nos quiere.

Ese fue el detonante para que Sakura sintiera como si sus emociones se alinearon con la indignación y una extraña ira que iba creciendo por dentro, había solo un tema que provocaba la cólera de ella, el maltrato infantil en toda su extensión.

Al notar que su expresión de enojo asusto a la pequeña, trato de cambiarla fallando por completo en el intento entonces miro a una de las nanas y le dijo:

—Señora Kaete, un favor pueden quedarse con los niños.

—¿Va algún lugar señora Sakura?

—Haré unas llamadas pero regreso pronto, estaré en mi despacho.

—Claro . . . Vamos niños a ver Tomate-chan

Mientras los niños se emocionaban con sus programa favorito y Mía miraba con asombro la enorme TV de plasma en esa hermosa habitación de juegos que la tenía encanta, Sakura se dirigió con sigilo a su despacho y empezó a llamar primero a uno de sus asesores y de paso amigo de confianza y le pregunto con calma:

—¡Buenas noches, por favor con el Dr. Azuma Hizuri.

—Debe haber pasado algo grave para que me llames a estas horas, mi secretaria ya salió. Hi!

—¡Hola Azuma! Me pregunto si me puedes hacer un favor.

—El que sea después de todo te debo más de un favor. ¿En qué te ayudo?

—¿Hablas mandarín?

—¡Sí! Recuerda que viví tres años en Quindao. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Necesito a parte de un psicólogo infantil, un traductor de mandarín. ¿Puedes venir a mi pent-house?

—Es oficial acabo de intrigarme, si me das la dirección yo voy . . .

Mientras Sakura hablada con su amigo personal, quién no solo era su asesor en psicología infantil sino que juntos había resueltos casos complejos y trabajaba con su cuñado Ariel Amamiya, en el mismo piso pero en otro pent-house, la familia Li estaba teniendo un mal rato.

Hien que venía con Eriol se quedo perplejo el ver a los niños agarrados de las piernas de Wei mientras Xiaoláng hablaba con la policía por teléfono y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Cómo que no la pueden buscar? Es una niña de casi de cinco años, lleva más de tres hora desaparecida. . . Claro que preguntamos en la recepción del lugar. . . ¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO ESO, MI HIJA ESTA DESAPARECIDA HAGA ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! . . . Juro que si no hacen algo me iré contra su departamento, soy un hombre poderoso y haré que lo despidan sino no hacen nada.

Xiaoláng cerró su teléfono con furia, que la policía local le haya dicho, busque bien a veces los niños se esconden y en caso que no aparezca dentro de las 24 horas, ahí la puede reportar como desaparecida, esa simple frase hizo que su cólera se desbordara.

Entonces Hien pregunto:

—¿Qué le paso a mi nieta?

Xiaoláng estaba demasiado furioso como para contestar cuando se disponía a salir del lugar iba a preguntar en cada departamento de nuevo, él pensaba que su pent-house era el único de ese piso, por los nervios no se dio cuenta que del otro lado, había otro pent-house.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué le paso a mi sobrina?

Xiaoláng miro a su padre y a su hermano, recién en ese momento noto la presencia de su padre y de su hermano y dijo con enojo:

—¡KAHO PERDIO A NUESTRA HIJA!

Kaho exploto y dijo con enojo:

—No fue a propósito, a cualquier persona le puede pasar.

Esa respuesta indigno por completo a Xiaoláng que le contesto:

—¡Maldita Sea! ¿Qué clase de madre pierde a su propia hija!

—¡Hijo! ¡Hermano! —Trataron de llamar su atención al mismo tiempo tanto Hien como su hermano Eriol, sobre todo porque se dieron cuenta que Xiaoláng por su angustia causada por la desesperación de su hija ignoro la presencia de sus otros dos hijos, que empezaban a llorar, ellos estaban asustados y Wei no sabía qué hacer.

Xiaoláng miro con desdén a su esposa y dijo en un tono firme:

—¡Este matrimonio se acabo!

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Kaho con molestia y Xiaoláng le contesto con igual intensidad:

—¡El divorcio va porque va! Todos estos años, te he pasado muchas cosas por alto pero lo de Mía, no te lo paso.

Ese fue el detonante para que Kaho finalmente se mostrara como era y ella dijo con enojo:

—¡Maldita Sea! No me puedes dejar después de haber sido una madre para tus malditos bastardos.

Los niños dejaron salir de sus pequeñas gargantas un grito de exclamación, Xiaoláng miro a sus hijos con asombro cuando regreso su mirada hacia su esposa, en ese momento sus modales se fueron al piso porque levanto el puño para golpearla, pero su padre y hermano interno cuando ambos dijeron:

—¡NO LO HAGAS! A una mujer nunca se le debe levantar la mano.

—Esta no es una mujer, es una arpía completa. Te quiero fuera de mi vista. ¡AHORA!

Kaho por primera vez se asusto, nunca antes había visto esa expresión asesina en su esposo, opto por salir de la sala en completo silencio, mientras lágrimas amargas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Maldecía en voz baja, una y otra vez haberse puesto en evidencia pero por ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto, mientras recogía sus cosas dijo en voz baja:

—¡Maldito bastarda espero que nunca te encuentre! Pero si Xiaoláng piensa que se va divorciar de mí fácilmente se equivoca, me vas indemnizar por todo el maldito tiempo que me hiciste perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Mientras Xiaoláng trataba de explicarles a sus pequeños hijos, que Kaho no era realmente su verdadera madre, Hien, Eriol incluso Wei iban departamento por departamento de la edificio preguntando por la pequeña niña incluso la policía se hizo presente en el lugar, ahora quién estaba enojada era Sakura cuando le pregunto a su amigo:

—Haber si entiendo, la niña tiene dos hermanos más, son trillizos.

—Es lo que me dijo.

Sakura miraba a la niña que finalmente de tanto jugar con sus sobrinos se quedo dormida en uno de los sofá-camas especiales que Sakura tenía en la sala de juegos que usaban sus sobrinos entonces pregunto con enojo:

—Su madre ha maltratado no solo a la niña sino a sus hermanos de forma verbal pero no física.

—De acuerdo a lo que me ha explicado, su madre parece tener un odio expreso hacia ella.

—¿Cómo es posible que el padre no se haya dado cuenta de esto?

—Todo lo que hace su esposa no es en presencia de él, eso es lo más obvio en un caso de maltrato infantil. Por lo que la niña no se perdió, ella realmente se escapo de su lado. Aprovecho que su madre le soltó la mano para venirse con la señora Kaete al verla con tus sobrinos, ella entendió la palabra pizzas, juegos, diversión y no lo pensó dos veces, en lugar de irse con su madre se vino con la nana, al salir del ascensor.

—Deduzco que si se quedaron en este piso, probablemente la niña esté involucrado con los nuevos vecinos.

—¿Nuevos vecinos?

—Finalmente compraron el pent-house que está del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Quieres qué vaya a preguntar?

—No, lo que haremos es ir a la recepción y preguntar si alguna persona reporto a una niña desaparecida, si es de este edificio, asumo que han de estar buscándola.

—¿La vas entregar?

—Por supuesto qué no, por eso de forma paralela llamaremos a la unidad de protección infantil para pedir que investiguen a esa familia y de comprobarse el maltrato infantil, esos niños no pueden quedarse en esa familia.

—¡Tienes razón! No podemos permitir que estos niños sean objetos de abuso. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—Sabes que temas de maltrato infantil me indigna pero no me explico porque siento tanto coraje.

—Es tu sentido de justicia, tú trabajas para proteger a los niños.

—¿Será? Ni en el caso Tendel me sentía de esta forma y no entiendo por qué . . .

Mientras Sakura y Azuma tomaban medidas para salir del pent-house del otro lado Kaho salía del lugar con un semblante de reproche.

Xiaoláng la miro con el semblante serio y no dijo palabra alguna.

Para eso Hien venía con Eriol, ignoraron el paso de Kaho al ascensor ni se tomaron la molestia de ayudarla con sus cosas y fueron directo al pent-house de su hijo y al notar que él estaba en la puerta con sus dos pequeños niños aferrados a sus piernas, Xiaoláng pregunto:

—¿No la encontraron?

—Hijo, en el edificio no está no sabemos. . . .Hien no pudo continuar con la frase porque fue interrumpido de forma abrupta y los hombres escucharon una voz que los hizo sobresaltar en su lugar.

—Asumo que por la expresión de terror que tienen en su rostro y por el comentario son los irresponsables que perdieron a una niña—dijo Sakura en un tono frío mientras venía con Azuma, quién le sugirió primero ir al pent-house para preguntar a los vecinos si tenían que ver con la niña.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, cuando escucharon esos comentarios y a pesar que Sakura no hablaba mandarín, no le fue difícil asociar por sus gestos lo desesperados que estaban, además miro ambos niños, decidió ignorar la sensación extraña que les produjo al mirarlos y la sorpresa de ellos al verla.

Rara vez se dejaba sin palabras a la familia Li sobre todo a los hombres pero tanto Hien como sus dos hijos en especial Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes que era la versión adulta de su hija Mía y para su mala suerte era la reconocida Dra. Kinomoto, que le dijo en un tono firme pero dejaba notar su reproche:

—¿Qué clases de padres son ustedes que pierden a su hija?—

—¿Usted sabe dónde está Mía?—pregunto Xiaoláng con esperanza pero al notar que ella no contesto sino que lo fulmino con la mirada, Azuma decidió intervenir y dijo en un tono conciliador:

—La niña está bien, ahora duerme.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hien y su hijo Eriol entonces Azuma dijo:

—La niña está en el pent-house de mi colega, que está del otro lado en este mismo piso.

Los hombres respiraron con alivio al igual que los niños pero Xiaoláng cometió el desatino de decir:

—¡Eh!.Fue un error, que no se va repetir, quiero ver a mi hija—dijo Xiaoláng en un tono serio entonces Sakura señalo con calma:

—Por supuesto que no se va repetir porque a partir de ahora su familia va estar bajo vigilancia de la unidad de protección infantil.

Los hombres se quedaron sin palabras pero Sakura fue implacable cuando dijo:

—Tenemos un caso de maltrato infantil, asumo que por su reacción usted es el padre de los niños, su esposa ha maltratado a la niña de forma verbal y no dudo que lo haya hecho con sus otros dos niños.

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo ante ese comentario y Sakura cambio su expresión a una impregnada de duda:

—¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de eso? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Xiaoláng nunca pensó que Kaho se haya atrevido a tanto que dijo con desconcierto:

—Nunca hubiera permitido que algo así le pase a mis hijos, deseo ver a mi hija, por favor.

Ese último comentario hizo que Sakura reaccionada y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Venga conmigo.

En ese momento llego Wei con personal de la policía y se quedo sin palabras al ver el impresionante parecido de la señora con la niña desaparecía, Xiaoláng que entendió su desconcierto dijo:

—Apareció Mía, Wei quédate con los niños.

Tanto Kenta como Shin protestaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—No papi, nosotros queremos ir contigo, queremos ver a Mía.

Xiaoláng miro a sus hijos y a la mujer entonces dijo con suavidad:

—No creo que sea buena idea, ustedes . . .

—Los niños pueden venir, después de todo estamos en el mismo piso.

—¡Sí! . . . Iremos con ella—dijo Kenta y Shin sorprendiendo a todos porque ellos nunca se acercaban a personas que no conocía entonces Azuma dijo para quitar la tensión del ambiente:

—Increíble Sakura, los niños se te pegan como abeja a la miel, ahora ya no son catorce sino diez y seis niños en tu . . .

Sakura fulmino con la mira a su amigo y Azuma río con nerviosismo, los hombres por supuesto no entendieron el comentario pero cuando ingresaron al amplio, elegante y sobrio pent-house se quedaron sin palabras por la cantidad de niños que estaban corriendo de un lado a otro y Sakura dijo en voz alta:

—¿Qué hacen levantados a esta hora?

Los niños se congelaron en el momento cuando Yuna dijo:

—¡LA TIA DEMON VINO VAMONOS!

De no ser por el problema que Sakura tenía entre manos, ella hubiera salido corriendo detrás de Yuna que era él que siempre lideraba las travesuras, cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Señora Kaete, qué pasó aquí.

—Los niños se han despertado cuando me di cuenta empezaron a correr y . . .

Mía venía arrastrando un peluche enorme de Tomate-chan cuando dijo:

—¡Papi! . . .

Xiaoláng sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio a su hijita y la abrazo con emoción y la lleno de besos, sus hermanos también se emocionaron.

Los adultos tomaron a la niña entonces los pequeños niños se escabulleron con sigilo hacia la sala de juegos donde estaban los otros niños, el lugar parecía un parque de diversiones, cuando los niños vieron a Kenta y a Shin los invitaron a jugar entonces Xiaoláng que noto su ausencia pregunto con nerviosismo:

—¿Dónde están Kenta y Shin?.

Ahora si se quería dar contra la pared, había perdido justo a sus hijos delante de la Dra. Kinomoto, quién lo miraba con intensidad y ella le contesto:

—En la sala de juegos y dudo que salgan de ahí.

Al ver el semblante de desconcierto de los hombres, Azuma dijo:

—Vengan conmigo y les muestro.

Sakura iba con ellos y al ingresar a la sala de juegos no le fue difícil ver a los niños y de paso noto que Mía empezó a moverse para que su padre la soltara, gesto que lo desconcertó y él dijo:

—¿Mía, no quieres estás con papá?

—Si quiero pero también quiero ir a jugar.

Xiaoláng miro a su hija y la puso en el piso y dijo en voz baja:

—¡Me siento rechazado!

Azuma miró a Sakura y dijo:

—Bueno, creo que por ahora ya hice mi parte.

—¡Gracias! Te veo en el juzgado.

Sakura iba salir del lugar cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡BAJATE DE ESE LUGAR QUE TE VAS A CAER!

Kenta se quedo en su lugar mientras sonría con nerviosismo y Xiaoláng la miro con asombro porque ella estaba de espaldas y ni él se había dado cuenta de donde se había subido su hijo.

Sakura salió del lugar y dijo en voz baja:

—No vuelvo regalar viajes familiares, este trabajo de niñera es agotador y recién a pasado un día, no quiero ni pensar cómo terminaré al final de estas dos semanas.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3.1] Atención BETAS o quienes deseen corregir este capítulo en cuanto a la estructura gramatical, si ponen la observación en que me equivoque, puedo reemplazar el capítulo antes de publicar el siguiente, dándoles el respectivo crédito de la revisión. **

**Usen este formato para que me sea más fácil detectar el error: **

**DONDE DICE: . . . DEBE DECIR: . . . ¡Gracias por la corrección!. **

**[4] Consejos para padres.- La agresión verbal tiene igual o peor incidencia que el abuso físico, un estudio de la OMS señalo que los niños que son humillados desarrollan una baja auto-estima, personalidad introvertida, inseguridad y trastornos de personalidad por el odio que se desarrolla hacia sus progenitores. Los dejo con ese pensamiento. **

**[5.1] Les dejo un mini-avance: **

Sakura se quedo sin palabra a ver a los pequeños hermanos Li en su puerta y dijo con sorpresa:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng se alerto Mía empezó a escupir sangre.

**[6] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. CP14 ¿Temor o impresión?

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°14: ¿Temor o impresión? **

Era cerca de la media noche, cuando el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar merodeaba por la cocina del pent-house, en el que residía.

Buscaba qué tomar, el agua no le hizo mucha gracia pero no quería probar alcohol, entonces escucho que el mayordomo le pregunto:

—¿Joven Xiaoláng, sigue despierto a esta hora?

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad y contestó con cansancio:

—¿Por qué me tratas de joven? Me haces sentir cómo un niño.

—Es la costumbre, supongo.

El sonido de la puerta, al abrirse puso en alerta a los hombres, cuando Xiaoláng pregunto:

—¿Cuándo regresa Eriol?—. Hizo la pregunta, porque luego del incidente con Mía y la amenaza de la Dra. Kinomoto, Eriol tomó la iniciativa para regresar a Hong Kong esa misma noche y su padre lo llevo al aeropuerto, entonces Hien señalo con calma:

—Hijo, en el camino nos encontramos con tu esposa.

Xiaoláng se puso tenso iba decir algo, pero uno de sus hijos ingreso a la cocina y dijo bostezando:

—Papi, no puedo dormir.

Xiaoláng miro a su niño y le tomo unos segundo identificar que estaba antes Shin, entonces preguntó con calma mientras lo tomaba en brazos:

—¿Volviste a ver películas de terror?—preguntó con cuidado, entonces su niño escondió su pequeña cabecita en su cuello y dijo con temor:

—Vi una de un cuervo negro papi. ¡Tengo miedo!

Xiaoláng miró a los hombres y dijo con cansancio:

—Ha sido un día complicado, dejemos el tema ahí y mañana hablaremos con calma, ahora—miró a su pequeño y luego de un sutil regaño le dijo:

—Es hora que este niño regrese a la cama.

—Papi, quédate conmigo para que el cuervo no me coma.

—Papi, no va dejar que ese cuervo feo te coma, vamos a dormir.

Shin se aferraba al cuello de su padre, como si su vida dependiera de eso, al notar que Xiaoláng salió con sus niños en brazos del lugar, Hien le dijo a Wei:

—A partir de mañana, quiero que refuerces la seguridad para con mis nietos.

Ese comentario puso en alerta a Wei, quién se animo a preguntar:

—¿Teme por la seguridad de los niños?

—Kaho, se negó a regresar a Hong Kong, no sé qué planea hacer, pero no quiero tener a esa bruja cerca de mis nietos y menos de mi hijo.

—Dudó, que el joven Xiaoláng regrese con ella, después de todo lo sucedido con los niños.

—Sé que Kaho se equivoco, pero seamos realista, mi hijo ha pasado casi la mitad de su vida con esa mujer, la ama.

—Entiendo su dilema, señor Li no se preocupe.

—¡Gracias Wei!

—Es hora de descansar señor Li, le he de ver en unas horas.

Hien sonrío con cansancio y salió del lugar por ahora no podía hacer más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Eran menos de las 6:15Am de la mañana, cuando Sakura se quedo sin palabras, al ver a los pequeños hermanos Li en su puerta y dijo con sorpresa:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los niños apenas decían unas palabras en japonés y Kenta dijo con diversión:

—Papi, belo [abuelo] Hien y Wei dormidos, tenemos hambre.

Sakura, le pareció increíble haberle entendido y dijo con suavidad:

—Pasen, voy hacer el desayuno para mis sobrinos y de paso vamos a llamar al irresponsable de su padre.

Los niños apenas entendieron la palabra desayuno y la veían con una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando Sakura dijo con calma:

—Vayan a la sala de juegos.

—¡Siiiiii! ¿Podemos ver TV? ¿Podemos pintar? ¿Podemos escuchar música?...—Los niños decían al mismo tiempo más de una pregunta, entonces Sakura dijo en un tono firme:

—¡Silencio! Irán a jugar y cuando este el desayuno los llamaré, espero para eso hablar con su padre.

Ante las expresiones de seriedad de la mujer, los niños se quedaron en silencio y ella dijo con calma al notar que apenas la habían entendido:

—¡Vayan a jugar!

—¡Siiiii!...—Notó que más se demoro ella en decir la frase, que los niños ir a la sala de juegos, pero no contó con que la niña se quedara mirándola y le preguntó al tomarla en brazos, porque ella con sus gestos dio entender que quería ser cargada:

—¿Sucede algo nena?

—Yo quiero cocinar contigo. Tú te pareces a mí, te puedo decir mami—. Preguntó la niña con inocencia y Sakura dijo con pesar:

—Entendí cocinar, algo de mí y algo de tu mami [suspiro], tú necesitas unas clases urgentes de japonés y yo unas clases de mandarín, para entenderte.

Mía se divertía con las expresiones de malestar de Sakura y empezó a reírse porque no le entendía, entonces Sakura dijo en un tono suave:

—¿Por qué te ríes Mía?

Mía no se midió y abrazo a Sakura como solía hacer con su padre, sin duda ese gesto la tomó desprevenida y la hizo experimentar una serie de emociones que no entendía, iba decir algo pero la señora Kaete las miró con atención al ingresar a la sala y dijo:

—Buenos días, señora Sakura. ¿La niña se volvió escapar?

—Buenos días, señor Kaerte. Sí, se volvió escapar y de paso trajo compañía— Sakura no tuvo problema, en mostrarle a la señora Kaete a sus pequeños invitados, que sin ser invitados se había pasado a su pent-house, entonces la señora dijo con suavidad:

—¿Desea qué avise a su padre?

—No, lo iba llamar, pero quiero ver cuánto tiempo le toma darse cuenta que sus hijos, no están en casa.

Kaete y Mía se miraron entre sí, por la expresión impregnada de malicia que mostraba Sakura, entonces la señora Kaete dijo con una suave sonrisa:

—Creo que la señora Sakura, se está divirtiendo con esta situación.

Sakura solo sonrío con suavidad y contestó, mientras le daba un dulce beso a la niña, lo que sorprendió ambas, porque a Mía le encanto, pero a Kaete la dejo perpleja, Sakura no solía dar expresiones de afectos de forma tan natural:

—No tengo idea de que me hablas.

La señora Kaete movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, cuándo pregunto con calma:

—¿La ayudo a preparar el desayuno?

—No es necesario, Mía me va ayudar.

La mujer mayor se quedo sin palabras, porque Sakura nunca permitía que ninguno de sus sobrinos este con ella en la cocina, siempre decía que la mayor parte de los accidentes se daban en ese lugar y con los travieso que eran sus sobrino, no lo permitía.

Sakura la miró y entendió su dilema, entonces le dijo:

—Sé lo que estas pensando, pero Mía me hará caso. ¿Cierta nena me vas obedecer?

La niña solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, mientras Sakura la bajaba y buscaba un delantal para la niña.

Sin duda cocinar con ella fue entretenido, porque aprovechando que no sabía el idioma y con una infinita paciencia, Sakura se detenía explicar a la pequeña niña, el nombre de cada cosa en su idioma natal.

Sin duda una forma de preparar el desayuno, completamente diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada, ya para eso los niños empezaban a levantarse.

Minutos después en el pent-house de los Li, la situación era completamente diferente, Xiaoláng pregunto con temor:

—¿Dónde están Mía, Kenta y Shin? ¿Los secuestraron? Debemos llamar a la policía.

—Primero, cálmate hijo y segundo…—Hien se calló, al notar el semblante rojo de Wei, quién dijo con malestar:

—Los niños no solo se escaparon de aquí, sino que han ido donde la Dra. Kinomoto.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron con malestar y desconcierto Hien y Xiaoláng, pero antes que ellos protestaran Wei dijo con pesar:

—Esa mujer, me dio el sermón de mi vida, ni mi esposa, ni mi suegra, ni mi madre, ni mi abuela, sobre todo mi abuela que era una mujer difícil, me hablo de tal manera, esa mujer realmente da miedo y joven Xiaoláng espera por usted, al igual que por el señor Li.

Hien miró a su hijo con asombro y le dijo con reproche:

—Lo que me faltaba.

—No te quejes, es obvio que seré el que se lleve la peor parte en todo esto—dijo Xiaoláng con malestar, mientras miraba a su padre y a Wei y dijo en un tono firme:

—Después de esto, este trío tendrá un serio castigo.

—¿Qué castigo?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hien y Wei entonces Xiaoláng dijo con malestar con pesar, porque él nunca antes había castigado a sus niños:

—No lo sé, pero no lo pienso pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos horas después]**

Eran cerca de las 8:30am, cuando Xiaoláng terminaba de tomar un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, Hien ingreso a la sala y pregunto con pesar:

—¿Vas a salir?

—Debo ir al ministerio, me duele la cabeza.

—No te contradigo, el sermón de esa mujer me dejo con migraña.

—Ni lo digas padre, ni mi madre me ha hablado de esa forma.

—Pero tiene razón, antes de mudarnos debimos haber hecho algunas reformas en el lugar, este pent-house no es seguro para los niños.

—¿Tienes la lista qué te dio?

—Sí, incluso tengo la lista de lugares que debemos ir y por supuestos a las personas que debemos contratar.

—¡Genial! Me siento cómo un preso en mi propia casa, me parece inconcebible que se haya quedado con mis hijos, hablaré con mis abogados, ella se está excediendo.

—¡Por favor! Wei está con ellos, ella solo quiere asegurarse que la casa sea segura para los niños, mejor no la contradigas, después de todo tenemos todas la de perder con ella.

—Lo sé, esa mujer me intimida, no entiendo cómo los niños se han apegado a ella, cuando Mía le dijo mami, creo que mi corazón se detuvo.

Hien empezó a reír a pesar de su dolor y dijo con diversión:

—Lo sé, tu expresión te delato.

—Iré al ministerio y de ahí a la ferretería.

—Pasaré antes a ver a los niños y le preguntaré a la doctora Kinomoto sobre el personal de seguridad, me gusto la idea de compartir las niñeras, sus recomendaciones fueron impresionante.

—A esa mujer le queda corta el F.B.I y la C.I.A. Me quede sin palabra al ver esos archivos.

—Es una mujer precavida, tiene que serlo, después de todo es parte de su trabajo.

—Me parece increíble que a parte de su sistema de seguridad, interno como externo, tenga esos chips en los niños, sin contar de cómo ha investigado a las niñeras y a sus familias, es un trabajo al estilo inteligencia militar.

—¿Hablas de las cadenas? Sin duda, necesitamos ese sistema, yo iré con la señora Kaete para que me ponga en contacto con su jefe de seguridad.

Xiaoláng dejo la conversación y decidió darse prisa, mientras más rápido termine el trámite de su empresa, podría regresar a lado de sus hijos, con lo que no contaba era que al bajar se encontrar con su esposa, quién lo intercepto en la recepción del edificio.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño al ver a Kaho en el lugar y ella lejos de inmutarse por su expresión de molestia le dijo en un tono suave:

—Lamento mi comentario y las palabras crueles qué te dije, las dije sin pensar. ¿ Encontraron a Mía?

Xiaoláng iba contestar pero cerca de ahí, su mirada se centro en la doctora Kinomoto que estaba conversando con el doctor Azuma y notó la presencia de dos niños, que no los identifico cómo sus sobrinos, por un momento dejo de prestar su atención en su esposa y quedo fascino por las expresiones de la doctora.

Era ver a su hija Mía en una versión adulta, sobre todo cuando ella frunció el ceño, puso sus manos en sus cinturas pero al ver cómo los niños la abrazaban, cambio su expresión a una de resignación, sabía que la había convencido porque los niños daban saltos de alegrías, pero el doctor Azuma sonreía nervioso ante sus expresiones de reproche.

Pero de pronto su esposa, tomo la iniciativa de darle un corto beso en los labios que lo hizo reaccionar y alcanzo escuchar que le dijo:

—¿Me perdonas?

Xiaoláng la miro con desconcierto, él no había prestado atención a sus palabras pero al levantar la mirada notó la mirada intensa de la doctora Kinomoto sobre él.

Le pareció que el color de sus ojos era de un verde intenso, ignoró por completo a su esposa haciéndola a un lado y a paso firme, se acerco hacia ellos y dijo sin pensar:

—Doctora Kinomoto—de los nervios omitió el saludo hacia el doctor Azuma, quién lo miraba con interés, al igual que sus pequeños niños y le dijo a Sakura:

—No es lo que usted piensa.

Sakura cruzo sus brazos, el doctor Azuma le alertó de su expresión, pero Kaho se acerco a ellos y dijo mientras tomaba a su esposo en un gesto posesivo de su brazo:

—Xiaoláng, qué…—Kaho retrocedió cuando Sakura la agarro del brazo y le dijo en un tono mortal dejando a todos perplejos:

—¡Usted es la esposa del señor Li!—Sakura no estaba preguntando, ella lo estaba afirmado y Kaho dijo con soberbia:

—Si soy yo, algú…—Kaho no pudo contestar porque Sakura de un potente golpe seco que le dio en el rostro, la lanzó al piso, por la fuerza del impacto y le dijo en un tono mortal:

—Eso es por haber perdido a Mía, mujer desnaturalizada.

Kaho se iba a parar del piso para responder por la agresión sufrida, cuando el guardián del lugar vino, junto con otros guardias y preguntó con alarma:

—¿Doctora Kinomoto, qué ha pasado?

—Qué diablos, ella me agre….

—Le recomiendo señor Li que busque un abogado para su esposa, porque tengo potestad de procesarla por maltrato infantil y es justo lo que haré. ¡Llévensela!

Ante esa frase los guardias tomaron de los brazos a la mujer, que empezaba a gritar pero poco importaba, una orden de la doctora Kinomoto era irrefutable sobre todo cuando había niños de por medio y los guardias hicieron lo que ella ordeno.

Sakura miro a Xiaoláng y regreso su mirada a los niños, que estaba asustados por haber presenciado tal acto y dijo en un tono dulce:

—¿Les gustaría ir a jugar arriba con mis sobrinos?

La expresión de los niños cambio inmediatamente, el doctor Azuma aprovecho para despedirse de sus hijos y Sakura los tomó de las manos y salieron del lugar.

El doctor Azuma miró a Xiaoláng que no sabía, qué hacer o decir, le comentó con calma:

—Solo hay un tema con el que Sakura es implacable.

—No necesita decirlo, yo…¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Está mujer me va quitar a mis hijos?

—Eso dependerá de usted señor Li, le recomiendo que hable con un abogado.

—¿Qué va pasar con mis hijos?

Ante la alarma que uso Xiaoláng en su voz, el doctor Azuma dijo con tranquilidad:

—No creo que usted deba preocuparse, usted es un buen padre y Sakura lo sabe.

Ese comentario hizo que Xiaoláng se quedara sin palabras y el doctor dijo con calma:

—Todas las recomendaciones que le hizo esta mañana incluido en el sermón que les dio, fue por para que cuide mejor a los niños y no los exponga de nuevo al maltrato infantil, cuando uno de los padres es responsable, se le da la potestad de tener su custodia, sobre todo si la pide en un divorcio.

—¿Divorcio? ¿Es posible qué yo gané la custodia de mis hijos sin verme envuelto en todos estos trámites engorrosos?

—Tiene una gran ventaja señor Li, la jueza conoce su caso, yo le recomendaría que se divorcie y pida la custodia de los niños ante ella.

El doctor Azuma, antes de salir del lugar puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Xiaoláng y le dijo en un tono firme:

—Como jueza, ella es implacable sobre todo cuando hay niños de por medio, pero también es una persona justa y siempre ve lo mejor para los niños.

Xiaoláng no contestó pero mentalmente agradeció el consejo, regreso sobre sus pasó, lejos de conseguir un abogado para su esposa, iba hablar en persona con la jueza, para saber cuál sería la mejor forma de resolver el tema sin que sus hijos se vieran de por medio.

Era hora de terminar su matrimonio con Kaho y poner a salvo a sus niños.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. CP15 Un leve acercamiento

**[1° N/A] El descargo de responsabilidad y notas de autora del capítulo anterior se aplica a este capítulo y a los posteriores, por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**[2° N/A] Les invito a leer mis nuevos OS en mis nuevas cuentas de FanFiction y FictionPress, toda la información se encuentra en mi perfil. **

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**[¿Cómo paso esto?]**

**CP. N°15: Un leve acercamiento. **

Habían pasado pocos minutos de lo sucedido con su esposa, sin embargo Xiaoláng no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por tener que ir al pent-house de la Dra. Kinomoto, apenas estuvo frente a su puerta, respiro profundamente y dijo en voz baja para darse ánimo:

—Es una simple mujer…¿desde cuándo le temo a las mujeres?...[suspiro]…¿a quién quiero engañar?...

Xiaoláng se quedo con la mano extendida hacia el timbre de la puerta, cuando sin tocarlo esta se abrió y delante de él, la amable señora Kaete, le sonrío con suavidad y dijo en un tono divertido:

—Tiene una expresión de terror, cómo si lo llevaran al matadero señor Li.

Ese comentario fuera de lugar, a criterio del imponente hombre, lo hizo relajar y sonrío con nerviosismo cuando preguntó lo obvio:

—¿Tanto se nota mi tensión?

La señora sonrío con suavidad, y contestó con toda naturalidad:

—Por favor venga conmigo, la Dra. Kinomoto está con una llamada internacional en su despacho, la daré un té de manzana con canela para que se calme.

El hombre la siguió en completo silencio, a pesar que los gritos de los niños que estaban jugando se filtraron en el pasillo y la señora Kaete comentó:

—Sus hijos se ven felices con los sobrinos y los pequeños niños que son hijos del Dr. Azuma y el matrimonio Tsukishiro.

—Así veo—dijo Xiaoláng por inercia y preguntó con interés—: Son muchos niños. ¿La Dra. Kinomoto no tiene hijos?

—Sobre ese tema no debería preguntar, si ella lo escucha…—la señora Kaete lo miró con diversión al notar su tensión, sobre todo cuando él preguntó con rapidez:

—¿Ella se enojaría si soy indiscreto?

Esta vez la señora mayor, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando dijo sin pensar:

—No sé cómo lo hace la señora, pero sabe causar temor en los hombres sin proponerselo, ella es de un carácter fuerte pero es una excelente persona.

Xiaoláng se quedo callado y ella recalcó mientras servía el té:

—Es una mujer excepcional pero no le gustan las injusticia.

—Me lo han comentado. ¡Gracias!—Contestó Xiaoláng con calma al recibir el té en un una fina tasa de porcelana china, iba a preguntar algo sobre las fotos que notó en el lugar pero la presencia de la Dra. Kinomoto le dejo sin palabras al escucharle reclamar a una persona por teléfono lo siguiente:

—…Son unos abusivos, cuando les obsequie los pasajes del crucero no me imagine que me iban a dejar a sus micro-demonios…¡No me importa sus excusas! ¿Cuándo regresan?...¡¿Dos semanas?!...Juró que haré que me indemnicen por esto…—Sakura quedo en silencio al notar la presencia del señor Li y dijo con rapidez:

—Padre, te llamo después…Tengo un asunto que atender.

Sakura cortó la llamada y dijo sin dar opción a nada:

—Kaete por favor ve con los niños.

—¡Permiso señora!

Al quedarse solo con Xiaoláng que se notaba estar incomodo, Sakura no dijo palabra alguna y se sentó frente a él sin pronunciar palabra alguna, gestó que desconcertó al hombre que optó por quedarse en silencio, hasta que Sakura se animó a preguntar:

—¿Se va quedar ahí completamente mudo?

—No…es que usted…me intimida.

Sakura se esperaba todo de ese hombre, menos eso comentario y se permitió sonreír con diversión y le dijo con calma:

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Ante que…todo…no vengo abogar por mi esposa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabe?—Preguntó Xiaoláng completamente desconcertado y ella contestó con calma:

—Su lenguaje corporal lo delata, viene a pedirme algo y tiene que ver con los niños pero no con su esposa ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Có…cómo adivino?¿Acaso es bruja? Lamento las preguntas, estuvierón fuera de lugar pero...

Sakura se permitió sonreír con suavidad y dijo con la serenidad que tanto la caracterizaba:

—Lo deduje, usted es como un libro abierto, fácil de leer.

Xiaoláng no sabía si sentirse tranquilo con ese comentario o alertarse, finalmente calmo sus emociones que aquella mujer producía en él y le dijo:

—El Dr. Azuma me hizo una recomendación puntual y vine hacerle la consulta para saber si es probable.

—¿Azuma? Entonces ya sé que es…Espere aquí por favor.

Xiaoláng no tuvo opción a contestar, cuando Sakura salió del lugar y él se levanto para seguirla, pero se quedo a mitad del pasillo cuando sus pequeños niños Shin y Kenta vinieron hacia él y le dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Papi! ¡Papi ven juega con nosotros! ¡Papi queremos un lugar como este en la mansión Li!—Ambos niños hablaban al mismo tiempo, que Xiaoláng no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sakura estuvo de vuelta y le dijo:

—Podría decirle a los niños que vayan a jugar, mientras usted y yo nos reunimos en mi despacho.

* * *

Mientras Sakura le hablaba a Xiaoláng lo que debía hacer para obtener de forma definitiva la custodia de sus hijos, Kaho maldecía una y otra vez a la mujer que la encerró en aquella comisaría y dijo en voz alta en perfecto japonés:

—Conozco mis derechos, tengo derecho a una llamada.

—A una llamada local, no internacional señora Li—. Contestó sin inmutarse uno de los guardias del lugar, a pesar de Kaho estar en una celda hizo un escándalo sin precedente y los amenazo diciéndole:

—Muéstreme en que parte del reglamento está eso, soy una mujer poderosa y si no tengo mi llamada juró que haré que los despidan. No saben con quién se están metiendo.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y uno de ellos dijo con malestar:

—Déjale que haga su llamada pero desde su móvil, para que se callé y nos deje en paz.

El otro guardia accedió de mala gana, Kaho los miró con odio y lejos de agradecer los volvió amenazar a medias porque en ese momento su hermana le contestó y la puso al tanto de lo sucedido, pero la respuesta de su hermana la dejo sin palabras, cuando Nakuru dijo:

—Estoy profundamente decepcionada de ti hermana, Eriol ya nos puso al tanto de lo que le hiciste a tus hijos.

—Esos bastardos no son mis hijos, al igual que tu basta…

—¡CALLATE!—Gritó Nakuru con malestar, pero compuso su expresión al ver el semblante serio de su esposo, que venía con Takara en brazos, quién no dejaba de bosteza y su suegra a un lado de ellos, entonces acoto con rapidez:

—Hablaré con mi suegro para que pague tu fianza, porque dudo que mi cuñado quiera acceder a sacarte de ese lugar, pero no prometo nada.

Sin darle opción a replicar Nakuro, le cortó a Kaho de forma abrupta la llamada, entonces tomo a su hijo en brazos, lo beso en la frente y le dijo en un tono dulce:

—Cielo ve con la abuela, mamá ya mismo sube para leerte un cuento antes de dormir. No te olvides lavarte los dientes.

—Si…[bostezo]…si mami.

Al quedarse solo con su esposa, Nakuru dijo con vergüenza:

—Mi hermana se merece quedarse en la cárcel por lo que hizo, pero es mi hermana no puedo…

Ante las palabras de impotencia de su esposa, Eriol la abrazó y luego de darle un beso en su frente, dijo con suavidad:

—Llamaré a mi padre. Vamos arriba, nuestro hijo nos espera.

Eriol tomó la mano de su esposa, mientras la guiaba hacia las escaleras y ella no pudo evitar comentar en un leve susurro:

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que hizo Kaho? Me siento tal culpable…mis pequeños sobrinos.

—No eres la única cielo. Xiaoláng no se dio cuenta lo que su esposa hacía con los niños, no quiero ni pensar de qué ha sido capaz de hacer Kaho.

Nakuru detuvo su andar, cuando Eriol la miró con extrañeza y ella dijo en un tono nervioso:

—¿Crees que mi hermana se haya atrevido hacerle algo a nuestro hijo?

Eriol abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto y dijo sin pensar:

—Yo no había pensado en eso.

Esta vez Nakuru no pudo evitar que las lagrimas que tenía retenidas se desborden, cuando dijo en un tono que denotaba culpabilidad:

—Takara y mis sobrinos siempre andaban juntos, los hemos dejado con ellos cuando hemos salido de viaje.

Eriol se quedo sin palabras al recordar, que su esposa y él por diferentes motivos se ausentaban de China, entonces dejaban a su hijo con Xiaoláng y su esposa, sin pensar dijo con malestar:

—Juró que mataré a Kaho si se atrevió hacerle algo a nuestro hijo.

—¡Eriol!—Dijo Nakuru con desesperación, entonces él al darse cuenta de lo crudo de su comentario la atrajo hacia él y luego de besar sus cabellos comentó en voz alta:

—¡Lo siento! Lo dije sin pensar. Mañana hablaremos con el bebe y…¿Segura qué quieres…

Nakuru miró a Eriol y dijo llorando:

—No lo sé…[hipo]…antes de ser hermana soy madre, no perdonaré a Kaho por esto pero no quiero verla en ese lugar. Realmente no sé qué hacer…—se contradecía con impotencia Nakuru, mientras Eriol no dijo palabra alguna, podía entender perfectamente su dilema, después de todo Kaho no solo era la hermana de su esposa, sino su mejor amiga, siempre hicieron todo juntas, desde bebes.

Sin duda Kaho puso a los miembros de la familia Li, en un gran dilema moral, pero algo como esto no lo iban a dejar pasar.

* * *

Mientras la Familia Li estaba pasando por un momento amargo por lo sucedido con Kaho, Hien miraba con asombro los documentos que le entregó su hijo y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes posibilidad de tener las custodias de los niños?

—Si otro hubiera sido el caso, es poco probable porque el tema es engorroso por todo lo que tienen que investigar, pero la Dra. Kinomoto re-direcciono el caso con otra jueza y ella se comprometió ser mi testigo, sin contar con la colaboración que tendré de parte de su equipo de asesores, Kaho no tiene opción a nada.

—Me preocupa un poco los métodos que usen con los niños.

—No tenemos nada que temer, porque vamos estar presente en el lugar, sin que los niños nos vean, el Dr. Azuma es un experto en psicología infantil, pero ellos harán uso de varios traductores por la barrera del idioma.

—¿En qué tiempo tendrías tu divorcio?

—No me divorciaré, pediré una anulación, así ella no tendrá opción de apelar a ninguna indemnización y menos tener la osadía de pedir la custodia de los niños, incluso puedo demandarla para que sea ella la que me indemnice y puedo meterla presa, porque el abuso en todo su forma es penado por la ley en el caso de Japón, pero puedo hacer el trámite a traves de la embajada de China, aquí en Tokio.

—¿Vas a llegar tan lejos?

—Realmente quiero Kaho fuera de mi vida y la de mis niños, no quiero hacerle daño, pero el que ella nos hizo es imperdonable y aunque tengo la certeza que no le hizo daño a nivel sexual…no puedo creer que alguna vez hablaría de alto tan atroz…ella si lastimo a mis hijos y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca.

—No solo a ellos.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de su hijo, Hien suspiró con malestar y acotó con pesar:

—Eriol tiene las sospechas, que Kaho también lastimo a su hijo, hable hace poco con él porque intervino a nombre de su esposa, que está profundamente decepcionada de su hermana y no pudo evitar comentarme con indignación sus sospechas.

—¡Maldita mujer!—Exclamo Xiaoláng mientras golpeaba con sus puños la pared, su padre iba decir algo cuando Wei ingreso al lugar y dijo con cansancio:

—Señor Li, joven Xiaoláng. ¡Buenas noches!

—¿Y los niños?—Preguntó Xiaoláng con desconcierto y Wei contestó por inercia:

—Shin y Kenta se agarraron con los sobrinos de la Dra. Kinomoto a jugar algo de estrategias militares y no pude sacarlos de la sala.

—¿Juegos de videos?—Preguntó Hien con curiosidad y Wei movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, entonces Xiaoláng preguntó:

—¿Qué paso con Mía?

—La niña que usualmente es la más tranquila, es la que más trabajo me dio hoy porque no se alejó de la Dra. Kinomoto, incluso se quedo dormida sobre ella y me dio …temor traerla, sobre todo cuando la Dra. Kinomoto luego de contarles un cuento largo de dragones, princesas…creo que hasta se invento una parte porque las niñas no dejaban de preguntar y por qué…¡Me duele la cabeza!...En resumen, ella se quedo dormida, al igual que Mía. Así que pensé que mejor venía por ustedes para que traigan a los niños.

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto y preguntó:

—¿Qué tan pegada a ella está Mía?

Wei sonrío con nerviosismos, cuando dijo:

—Se apega ella como cuando tenía aquel conejo de peluche que le dio cuando tenía dos años.

—¿Bunny? …No puede ser…¿Por qué mi hija me hace esto?

Hien sonrío con incomodidad, cuando dijo con suavidad:

—Solo es cuestión de despertarla.

—¿A quién?—Preguntaron Wei y Xiaoláng al mismo tiempo, entonces Hien contestó inmediatamente:

—A mi nieta obviamente.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí y Hien no pude evitar comentar en voz alta:

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que una mujer nos intimidara.

Xiaoláng suspiro pero contestó de igual manera:

—Vamos, mientras más rápido saldremos de esto, será mejor para todos.

Pero ninguno de ellos contó que al llegar al lugar, Mía estuviera aferrada a la Dra. Kinomoto y Hien comentó en voz baja:

—¿Quién la despierta?

Ninguno de los hombres dijo palabra alguna, cuando la señora Kaete les comentó con suavidad:

—Esto es extraño, ellas parecen madre e hija, incluso Mía se aferra a ella, como cuando la señora Sakura era una niña y se aferraba a su papá.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Wei con curiosidad y la señora contestó:

—¡Sí! Incluso la señora Nadeshiko le reclama a su esposo, aún recuerdo sus palabras: Si permite que Sakura se pegue a ti como una garrapata nunca va dormir sola.

—¡Vaya! ¿Le decía garrapata?—Preguntó Hien con diversión y la señora Kaete dijo en voz baja:

—Si la señora Sakura escucha ese sobrenombre se va enojar.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en completo silencio, cuando Xiaoláng pidió en un tono suave pero firme:

—Señora Kaete, podría por favor despertar a la Dra. Kinomoto para poder llevarme a mi hija.

—¡No! Eso no lo hago ni así me paguen, si algo le molesta a la señora Kinomoto es ser despertada, su sueño es sagrado. Una vez que duerme, ella sola se despierta, de lo contrario tocaría tolerar su mal humor, no gracias yo paso.

—¿Qué tan mal humorada se pone?

—Una vez, su esposo la despertó y ella sin pensarlo le lanzo el primer objeto que encontró, un jarrón egipcio, no era su intención pero lo dejo inconsciente por varios minutos y ella siguió durmiendo, luego nos esteramos que ella cuando se lo lanzo estaba dormida…[suspiro]…realmente ella tiene un modo raro de dormir.

Xiaoláng miro a su padre y a Wei, ninguno de ellos qué hacer o qué decir en ese tipo de situación.

**[Continuará]**


	16. CP16 Inocencia perdida

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¿CÓMO PASO ESTO?**

**CP. N°16: Inocencia perdida.**

—Mía—decía entre susurros sus hermanos, mientras trataban de despertarla pero parecía que la niña sencillamente estaba en el último nivel del sueño. Su padre los veía con nerviosismo, pensó que al llamar a sus hijos pequeños, ellos no tendrían problema en despertar a Mía, pero cuál fue su sorpresa no solo no podían despertarla, sino que la pequeña niña se aferraba al pecho de Sakura como si de ese gesto dependiera su vida.

Sakura rara vez lograba conciliar un sueño profundo, dado su trabajo, el tener casos complejos que por lo general los revisaba con calma en la noche, su sueño se mermaba, si tenía un sueño completo de cuatro horas era mucho y aún así lograba descansar, pero que la despierten una vez que ella lograba dormir era un aliciente para despertar mal humorada y los murmullos a su alrededor hizo que ella por inercia abriera los ojos, por un momento el silencio fue abrumador, entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas, ella no estaba en su cama y pese a su incomodidad se sentía cómoda, era contradictorio, hasta que el aroma corporal de la niña que se aferraba a ella lleno sus sentidos.

En ese momento termino de despertar, mientras inconscientemente la abrazaba porque la niña no mostraba signos de querer despertar y notó a los dos hermanitos de ellas a su alrededor, ambos bostezaba y sonreían de forma nerviosa, fue cuando ella susurró sin pensar:

—¡¿Qué hora es?! … Mmmm, ustedes dos — miró ambos niños y les preguntó con suavidad—: ¡¿No deberían estar dormidos?!

—Señora Sakura— comentó en voz baja la señora Kaete y al tener la atención de ella, señalo con calma al decirle—: La niña se quedo dormida encima de usted y su padre está aquí … — Hizo una pausa en su comentario al notar la mirada neutral de Sakura hacia los hombres, entonces con cuidado le dio entender con su mirada que tomaran a la niña, mientras ella se ponía de pie.

Ignoró por completo el malestar que invadió su cuerpo, porque la mala postura le paso factura y preguntó en voz baja, lejos de disculparse por quedarse dormida con la niña encima de ella:

—¡¿Los niños señora Kaete?!

—Azura y Mara están terminado de acostarlos, ya es pasado media noche señora Sakura.

—Ve a descansar, yo me encargo de los señores Li— la mujer sonrío con suavidad, Sakura les guío a la puerta y luego de una breve despedida, uno de los niños Li preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Mañana, podemos venir a jugar tía Sakura?! — Los hombres Li y Wei se sorprendieron que el niño le llamara tía pero antes de decir algún comentario, ella afirmó con suavidad:

—No es posible. Mañana mis llevaré a mis sobrinos al acuario.

Los niños antes la posibilidad de un paseo, miraron a su padre, quién sonrío son suavidad y antes que empezaran a pedir permiso, él se adelanto a preguntar:

—Si Wei va con los niños, usted tendría algún problema que mis hijos vayan al paseo.

Sakura se quedó callada por varios minutos, pero las caras de cachorro de los niños surgió efecto en ella, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Les espero a las 9:00Am, que los niños desayunen algo ligero porque a las 11:00am van a picar algo allá, deben llevar ropa abrigada porque hay una sección de animales del polo sur y otra en dónde hace mucho frío.

—Wei se va encargar de eso, y de paso creo que yo iré al paseo con mis nietos— comentó Hien con suavidad y miró a su hijo, antes de decirle en voz baja—: Mañana tu arregla los asuntos pendientes y nosotros cuidamo a los niños.

A Xiaoláng le pareció una excelente idea, afinaron unos pequeños detalles y quedaron de acuerdo en desayunar juntos para organizar el viaje, después de todo con doce niños de por medios, Sakura iba contratar personal extra por seguridad, además de planificar con cuidado los lugares a los que iban a estar, sin duda un día lleno de muchas actividades.

* * *

Ajena al paseo infantil que organizaba la doctora Kinomoto, Kaho finalmente había sido liberada, después de pasar el mal rato en la comisaría, solo atino a decir en voz baja mientras tomaba un taxi:

—Todo por culpa de esos malditos mocosos— trato de calmar sus emociones, cuando una idea macabra cruzo por su mente—: Si ellos no existieran, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, cuando recordó cómo había sido su embarazo y el trato con su esposo, suspiro con pesar, mientras susurraba en voz baja:

—¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! — Al detenerse el taxi por el cambio de la luz verde a roja, Kaho notó cerca del lugar un parque con niños y diferentes adultos, algunos se notaba que era sus padres, otros abuelos, amigos, conocidos, en ese momento reflexiono lo que había hecho y solo atino a decir por inercia cuando el taxi siguió su camino—: Debía haber sido honesta con Xiaoláng desde el inicio.

Era extraño, a pesar de no sentir remordimiento por su comportamiento y el trato hacia los niños, Kaho por primera vez se sentía ajena a todo, se puso a pensar si realmente amaba a su esposo, si lo amaba a él o a lo que representaba, había compartido tantos momentos y creado hermosos recuerdos, entonces llegó a la conclusión, ella lo amaba, pero lo que a ella no le gustaba eran los niños. En ese momento sonrío con tristeza, su matrimonio no tenía futuro, como le dijo una vez su hermana, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo, tal vez podía rectificar, decidió que por ahora era mejor llegar al hotel y llamar a su esposo, sabía que él en ese momento la odiaba, pero ella había reflexionado en lo errada que estaba.

Era hora de poner punto final a su matrimonio y re-hacer su vida, entendió que a diferencia de otras mujeres, ella no tenía instinto materno, a ella no le gustaban los niños, a ella le gustaba la buena vida, viajar, conocer gente, ella era feliz de esa manera y aunque la idea de estar sola después de tanto tiempo la abrumo, tuvo que reconocer que necesitaba terminar con su matrimonio, pero en buenos términos, necesitaba tiempo para ella y pensar qué iba hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

La mañana llegó con gran alegría por parte de los sobrinos de Sakura, sobre todo al conocer que había llegado el día del primer paseo, si algo le gustaba de pasar con su tía, era los lugares fabulosos que ella le llevaba, mientras los niños hacían planes de todo lo que iban hacer en el acuario, los animales que quería ver, ella recibía la visita de su amigo y colega, el doctor Azuma, a quién le preguntó al verlo con sus hijos en su pent-house:

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!— Antes que el galeno contestara con una sonrisa nerviosa, sus hijos con sus caras de cachorros al quinto nivel, se abrazaron a las piernas de ella y comentaron de forma eufórica:

—Tía Sakura, llévanos al acuario. Nos portaremos súper que bien. Lo prometemos.

Ambos niños tomaron desprevenida a Sakura, quién antes de fulminar a su padre con la mirada, notó la presencia de sus vecinos y la pequeña niña « Mía » que venía con uno de sus conejos de peluche arrastrándole y sus hermanitos comentó con diversión:

—Buenos días mami…nos vamos de paseo.

—Ella no es mami, ella es tía— aclaró uno de sus hermanos, mientras Mía refuto cuando se lanzo a las piernas de Sakura, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio, que de no ser por la presencia del Dr. Azuma hubiera ido dar al piso:

—No, ella es mami…— Sakura entre-cerro los ojos, no sabía cómo la pequeña niña de todas las palabras en japonés justo pronunciaba aquellas con exactitud y antes que los hombres Li hicieran comentario alguno, Wei se adelanto al tratar de quitar a Mía de sus piernas, cuando le dijo:

—Lo siento mucho señora Sakura, desde que los niños se enteraron del paseo, han estados…eufórico.

Sakura iba decir algo, cuando Azuma señalo con calma:

—Wow! Eres un imán para los niños..¡¿Mami?!

Sakura entre cerro sus ojos, pero antes de refutar su comentario, su móvil sonó con insistencia, entonces ella dijo:

—Mejor entremos, Mía … cielo, suéltame— comentó con suavidad, mientras que la niña extendía sus manos hacia ella para que la cargue en sus brazos y Xiaoláng se animó a intervenir, porque realmente no entendía el extraño apego de su hija hacia la doctora Kinomoto y le sugirió:

—Mía la doctora Kinomoto está ocupada, yo te llevo.

—No papi, yo quiero a ella— refutó Mía, mientras prácticamente se prendía del cuello de Sakura, fue cuando ella comentó en voz baja—: Mami, por favor—. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos de cachorro a los que no podía decir no, entonces ella suspiró con suavidad, mientras la cargaba en brazos y la señora Kaete vino con su móvil y le comentó en voz baja:

—Señora Sakura, le llaman desde el juzgado.

Sakura susurró algo al oído de Mía y se la entregó a su padre, mientras hizo una señal a su colega para que ingresen al departamento, adicional ordeno con suavidad a Kaete las instrucciones a seguir para organizarse para salir.

Decidió contestar en su despacho, al terminar su llamada llamó a su colega y le comentó con preocupación:

—Tenemos entre manos, el caso de « Kim Jong Jin » entre manos.

—¡¿El niño asesino?! ¡¿Por qué te van asignar ese caso?! — Preguntó el doctor Azuma con preocupación y ella comentó con suavidad:

—Espero que no me lo asignen, pero al parecer sus padres están involucrados en haber escondidos los cuerpos de sus pequeñas víctimas. Es un caso realmente fuerte.

—¡¿Más difícil qué el caso Tendel?! — Preguntó con cuidado, y ella contestó con preocupación:

—¡¿Te imaginas a un niño-adolescente matando a sangre fría a otros niños?! Este caso no tiene comparación con otros, pero antes debo revisar los antecedente del mismo. Por ahora mejor disfrutemos del paseo. ¡¿Vienes con nosotros o te vas a pasar el día con tu esposa?!

—Ella está en París. Mejor vamos a distraernos un rato, se nos viene un caso realmente complejo. ¡¿Cuándo regresar Ariel y Touya?! Porque vamos a necesitar su asesoría.

Sakura iba contestar, cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡MIA NO TE SUBAS A LA MESA!

La niña se quedo en la silla, cuando Azuma comentó con diversión:

—¡¿Cómo haces eso?! Parece que tuvieras ojos en la parte posterior—. La misma impresión tenían los adultos en el lugar, al notar la presencia de ellos en la amplia sala y Wei dijo con nerviosismo:

—Lo lamento, me descuide por un momento.

Sakura miró con atención a los niños y adultos, entonces Hien se adelanto y le comentó en voz baja:

—Mi hijo ya se fue, pero me pidió que le comentara que va a reunirse con la abogada que usted le recomendó. Va empezar por solicitar la anulación— puso especial cuidado cuando comentó son suavidad para que sus nietos no conozcan del tema—: usted ya conoce del tema.

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, cuando noto algo poco usual y preguntó sin pensar:

—¡¿Mía por qué te tocas ahí?! — Sakura en medio del alboroto que había en su sala, porque las niñeras junto con Wei y la señora Kaete se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, cómo iban a cuidar a los niños, ella se acercó a la niña y notó su cara impregnada de dolor, cuando se agarraba a un costado, Hien y el doctor Azuma la siguieron con calma y la niña solo atino a decir entre susurro:

—Me duele…— Sakura le puso una mano en su frente, cuando la pequeña niña empezó a toser sangre, en ese momento el silencio fue abrumador todos se quedaron perplejos, sobre todo cuando Xiaoláng ingreso al lugar para consultarle algo antes de ir hablar a la abogada y gritó con asombro al correr hacia su hija:

—¡MIA!

Sakura atinó a poner su mano sobre la boca de la niña, poco le importo si se manchaba de sangre, cuando el doctor Azuma marcó con prisa al 911 y comentó en voz alta:

—Llamaré a una ambulancia.

—¡NO!— Ordenaron en voz alta Sakura y Xiaoláng al mismo tiempo, mientras él dijo con urgencia:

—La llevaré al hospital. ¡¿Dónde queda?!

Sakura que tenía a la niña en brazo, señalo con calma:

—Usted no está en condiciones de manejar, además el hospital está cerca, Azuma llama a emergencias, Kaete quedas a cargo de los niños, el paseo se pospone, manejaras tú Azuma, porque el señor Li no está en condiciones para manejar.

Mientras Sakura impartía las ordenes de cómo proceder, Hien tomaba a sus nietos que estaban aterrados, Wei y la señora Kaete quedaron a cargo de los niños, el tiempo era vital para saber qué estaba mal con la niña.

Sin duda iba hacer un largo día, pero ahora la vida de Mía Li tenía prioridad.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Reciban un cordial saludo de mi parte, hoy salí temprano del trabajo porque toca juego de la selección de mi país « Ecuador » contra la selección « peruana ». ¡Si se puede! Así que me voy de farra, por lo que si puedo adelanto parte de las historias que tocan mañana o las dejaré para el domingo, todo depende de cómo termine la farra de hoy ^.^

Un cordial saludo para mis lectores peruanos. [Carraspeo] Espero que les ganemos ^.^ para que la farra tenga motivos de sobra para excedernos y si perdemos, de igual farreare en su honor. Aunque esa no es la idea.

Apunto 3 Ecuador - 1 Perú ¡¿Quién a puesta conmigo?! … Quién le atine al marcador y siempre y cuando me gane en cuanto a mi predicción, tiene opción de escoger una historia y pedirme una actualización triple de la misma. Me siento generosa hoy, veamos cómo nos va. ¡FARRA! … Hasta que el cuerpo aguante. ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ …

2.- Adicional, les invito a leer mis nuevas historias, que van hacer entregadas a nuestros tres ganadores de nuestro primer desafío y empiezo a trabajarlas este domingo.

Estimo que la siguiente semana se publiquen en las cuentas de nuestras ganadores, porque las tres historias que voy editar van a tener una BETA y me debo ajustar a sus tiempos.

3.- Tenga presente mi horario de actualización, para quienes siguen el « Jardín del Edén » se viene un segundo capítulo 100% candente, espero no excederme con la calificación porque manejar algo 100% erótico en una época donde el sadismo, tabú entre otras cosas predominaba no es nada fácil. Pero me encantan los retos, espero no excederme con la descripción de las escenas, de ahí mi advertencia es 100% para público adulto y/o con criterios formados.

4.- Si bien me estoy organizando, no alcanzo a leer a todas las escritoras del GE pero sin embargo las invito a que se integren al lado oscuro y las lean, si puedo pero no prometo nada este fin de semana publicare a nuestras escritoras en mi muro del Facebook, así tienen vario material para leer, no se olviden pls. Dejar sus comentarios, ya que este mes en el « Group's Evil » entre las actividades que tendremos en este mes, ya estamos revisando lo del segundo desafío, apunto algo sobre-natural pero una de nuestras integrantes quiero algo azucarado, veamos finalmente en qué quedamos.

Espero que se animen a participar. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	17. CP17: Desconcierto

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP

* * *

**¿CÓMO PASO ESTO?**

**CP. N°17: Desconcierto. **

Incertidumbre y nerviosismo era las dos palabras que podrían describir lo que sentían diferentes personas en diferentes ciudades.

Cuando Hien informó a su esposa que estaba en Hong Kong sobre lo sucedido con Mía, el silencio fue abrumador que su hijo Eriol atinó a responder por inercia:

—Viajaremos a Tokio está misma noche.

—Yo vine por ropa para Mía, pero voy de regreso al hospital—. Fue la última frase que comentó Hien, mientras se apresuraba a ingresar al pent-house para recoger la ropa de su nieta y de paso llevar una ropa de muda a su hijo, al salir del lugar luego de haber preparado una breve maleta, se topó con la señora Kaete y con Wei, la señora se adelanto y le comentó:

—Señor Li, la maleta para la señora Sakura está lista. Por favor, dígale que Hitomi está aquí y nos va ayudar a cuidar a los niños junto con el señor Wang— miró a Wei y este solo asintió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, Hien tomó la maleta y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Cómo están mis nietos Wei?! ¿Dejaron de llorar? ¿Siguen asustados? — Hien hizo las preguntas en un tono impregnado de preocupación, al recordar como sus nietos « Kenta y Shin » se aferraron a sus piernas para que los lleve al hospital y él tuvo que explicarles que no podía ir con ellos, pero al regresar les iba a dar noticias de « Mía » , Wei finalmente respondió con calma:

—Se han calmado y les dije que apenas usted se comunique conmigo les iba dar noticias sobre su hermana, ellos quieren ver a Mía. ¿Qué les digo? — Preguntó Wei mientras acompañaba a Hien al ascensor y este contestó por inercia:

—La verdad, que Mía está en el hospital porque deben hacerles unos exámenes, a penas los médicos digan que puede recibir visita vendré por ellos. Wei— dijo Hien mientras con sus manos detenía las puertas del ascensor y ordenó con suavidad—: Trata de mantenerlos ocupado. Lo dejo en tus manos.

—No se preocupe señor Li—. Fue la respuesta inmediata que le dio Wei al pasarle la maleta que había preparado la señora Kaete, quién se mantenía en completo silencio y acotó con rapidez—: Me encargaré que los niños se distraigan por completo.

Hien mentalmente agradeció el gesto de Wei, y se apresuró apretar el botón de la planta baja, a pesar de mostrarse sereno por dentro estaba asustado, porque no sabía qué tan grave era lo que tenía su nieta.

* * *

Mientras Hien se regresaba al hospital, Mía fue ingresada a emergencia, Sakura que conocía al personal dado su trabajo y siempre que tenía un caso con un niño de por medio, era el primer lugar a donde iba, no perdió tiempo he hizo que atendieran a la niña de forma inmediata, uno de los residentes del lugar le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Dra. Kinomoto qué la trae aquí?! ¡¿Tiene el número del caso para ingresar a la niña?!— Eran las preguntas de rutinas que hacía él joven y Sakura para asombró de Xiaoláng contestó con rapidez:

—Es personal, la niña es mi vecina— al notar la atención que tenía del residente, ella pidió sin vacilar—: Por favor, haz que la atienda la jefa del departamento de cirugía. Menciona mi nombre.

El residente entendió perfectamente la orden tácita que ella dio, y dado el dolor que tenía la niña en cuestión de segundo el jefe de emergencia que conocía a Sakura se apresuró atender a la niña, Xiaoláng en ningún momento soltó la mano de su hija cuando la ingresaron a una habitación y se vio obligado a salir.

Alcanzó escuchar a Sakura hablar con una mujer de un porte imponente:

—…No lo sé Sara pero ella empezó a tomarse el lado izquierdo y comenzó a sangrar— la mujer tomó nota y finalmente contestó con prisa:

—¡¿Dónde están los padres?! Necesito hacerle unas preguntas de rutinas para…— antes que ella siguiera con sus comentarios, Xiaoláng se hizo presente cuando comentó con preocupación:

—Soy el padre de la niña que acaba de ingresar aquella habitación.

—Soy la Dra. Sara Yamamoto, jefa del departamento de cirugía, deseo hacerle algunas preguntas.

Xiaoláng se dispuso a contestar las preguntas básicas que hizo la doctora, después de varios minutos de interrogarlo, uno de los residentes vino y les mostró unas placas, ella frunció el ceño cuando preguntó con interés:

—¡¿Señor Li en su familia hay enfermedades hepáticas?! — Al notar que el hombre se quedo sin palabras por unos minutos y después negó con la cabeza, preguntó para ratificar la información—: No solo de su lado, sino del lado de la madre de la niña.

—¡¿Mi esposa?! No que yo conozca ¡¿Por qué la pregunta doctora?! — Preguntó él con alarma y la doctora contestó con firmeza:

—Necesito hacerle más pruebas, porque según este primer eco, la niña tiene deteriorado el hígado…no sé hasta que grado…

Xiaoláng no entendía de qué la doctora hablaba y Sakura parecía entender su dilema, cuando le preguntó con curiosidad a su amiga:

—¡¿Crees que necesite un trasplanté de hígado?!— Antes que la doctora Yamamoto contestara Xiaoláng preguntó con asombró:

—¡¿Trasplanté?! Eso es imposible, mi hija siempre ha sido una niña sana al igual que mis otros hijos, tiene que haber un error doctora— al ver que Xiaoláng perdió la calma porque tomó a la doctora de los brazos, no era su intención en hacerlo pero los nervios le hicieron una mala pasada, Sakura puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y comentó con calma, en los peores momentos ella siempre se mantenía serena:

—Señor Li, cálmese por favor—al notar que Xiaoláng aflojo su agarre, ella dijo con rapidez—: Tal vez no sea el hígado, puede ser el apéndice, ¿Verdad Sara? — Como la Dra. Yamamoto movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, aunque ella sabía que no era el apéndice sino el hígado, dejo que su amiga lidie con la situación, al parecer ellos se conocían y eso podía mermar la tensión que había en el hombre, entonces Sakura comentó con rapidez:

—Debemos esperar los resultados finales. De ser en el peor de los casos un trasplanté, usted o su esposa, en caso que sea el hígado pueden donar parte de ese órgano, porque es uno de los pocos órganos del cuerpo humano que se regenera. Tenga confianza que todo va salir bien, he visto peores casos que el de Mía, los niños son sorprendes, a pesar de parecer frágil son realmente fuerte.

Ante tales palabras, Xiaoláng se relajo un poco mientras la Sara sonrío con suavidad y comentó sin pensar:

—Debiste haber estudiado pediatría, tu comentario es acertado. Iré a revisar a la niña y regreso con novedades. Por cierto, me ratifica el tipo de sangre de la niña.

—Es AB+ ¡¿Por qué necesita saber su tipo de sangre?! ¿Le van a poner sangre a mi hija? ¿Tan mal está? — Ante las preguntas hechas con tal ansiedad la doctora le comentó con suavidad:

—Si es necesario le vamos a poner sangre, pero lo necesitamos para en caso de un trasplanté ver las pruebas de compatibilidad. El tipo de sangre es clave en este caso.

Xiaoláng de pronto se sintió tan abrumado, que comentó sin pensar:

—¿Qué pasa si uno de los padres no tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que su hijo? Porque mi tipo de sangre es B+ al igual que el de mis dos hijos Shin y Kenta, son los mellizos de Mía.

—El grado de compatibilidad es baja—. Al notar la extrema palidez de Xiaoláng, Sakura se animo a preguntar más que todo por curiosidad:

—¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene su esposa?— Sakura frunció el ceño al notar que se asentaba la palidez en su rostro, no dudo en preguntar por segunda vez—: ¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene su esposa? ¡¿Señor Li?! — Pero él no contestaba, no sabía si la tensión producto de la ansiedad lo había dejado perplejo a tal punto de perderse por completo en sus pensamiento.

Finalmente luego de varios minutos de un incómodo silencio, una de las mujeres decidió intervenir y dijo:

—Creo que el señor Li está abrumado por lo que le sucede a su hija— comentó con suavidad la doctora Yamamoto, mientras miraba a su amiga, a quién le dijo—: Iré a revisar a la niña. ¿Te quedas con él?

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gestó positivo y decidió acercarse al hombre, tan solo para comentar en voz baja:

—Si de algo le sirve, mi tipo de sangre es AB+ —. Al ver que Xiaoláng no contestó porque él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Sakura comentó con rapidez—: Iré por café, será un día largo. ¡¿Señor Li me escucha?!

—Perdón…¿qué dijo?— Era obvio que Xiaoláng no la había escuchado, en ese momento sonrío por lo que Sakura afirmó con suavidad:

—Iré por café. ¿Qué le traigo? — Ante la negativa del hombre que ni siquiera atinaba a responder algo coherente, ella afirmó con confianza—: Le traeré algo…regreso en breve. Me espera aquí, por favor y si necesita algo — Sakura no perdió tiempo, saco un elegante y sobrio estilo-grafo junto con una pequeña agenda, arranco una página para escribir su móvil personal, en ese momento las palabras estaban demás entre ellos, solo le entregó el papel y salio del lugar.

Xiaoláng levanto la mirada para agradecerle en completo silencio, observo como la mujer se alejo de aquel pasillo, entonces al verse solo la angustia lo abrumo, cómo iba hacer si su pequeña hija realmente estaba tan enferma a tal grado de necesitar un trasplanté, Kaho ni siquiera tenía el mismo tipo de sangre como para obligarla hacerse los exámenes.

La impotencia y la desesperación se hizo presente en él, al preguntarse una y otra vez: ¿Cómo iba ayudar a su hija?.

* * *

Mientras Xiaoláng estaba en la sala de emergencias, Sakura iba a la cafetería cuando se accidentalmente se encontró con el señor Li Hien, quién le dijo:

—Ah! Hola...La señora Kaete le mando algo de ropa. ¡¿Cómo está mi nieta?! ¿Mi hijo está con ella? — Sakura no perdió tiempo y le comentó todo lo que la Dra. Yamamoto les había comentado, pero se quedo callada por varios minutos una vez que termino de contarle lo sucedido con Mía, cuando notó la extremada palidez en el rostro de Hien y finalmente se animó a preguntar por curiosidad:

—¡¿Por qué se pone tan tenso?! La misma reacción tuvo su hijo, cuando le pregunte sobre el tipo de sangre de su esposa, osea la madre de Mía.

Hien se quedo sin saber qué decir y Sakura volvió a preguntar:

—¿No tienen el mismo tipo de sangre? Porque de ser así, se puede ver dentro de los familiares maternos o incluso paterno quién tenga...— Sakura se calló, cuando Hien movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo y él comentó con cuidado:

—Aunque mi nuera « Kaho » tuvo durante casi ocho meses a mis nietos en su matriz...ella, biológica-mente hablando no es la madre de los niños.

—¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Sakura con desconcierto cuando frunció el ceño y exclamó por inercia—: ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo es eso que los tuvo en su matriz y no es la madre de los niños? Eso no tiene sentido señor Li.

Hien frunció el ceño, cuando reveló con calma:

—Kaho es parcialmente estéril— al notar la cara de desconcierto de Sakura, él se apresuró aclarar y le dijo—: Los ovarios de Kaho tienen una anomalía, sus óvulos no son fértiles, pero sin embargo su matriz está en perfecto estado. Mi hijo la convenció años atrás para someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad, en pocas palabras hizo uso de la inseminación in vítreo ¿Está familiarizada con la técnica? Se uso el esperma de mi hijo y los óvulos de una donante completamente desconocida. ¡¿Me entendió?!

Sakura se quedo sin palabras ante tal revelación y al mirar a Hien comentó sin pensar:

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas. El porque la esposa de su hijo no sentía amor por los niños, pero no entiendo si los tuvo meses en su matriz, debió haberse desarrollado un lazo entre ellos. No le veo sentido a esto.

—Kaho nunca quiso tener hijos, al parecer hizo el sacrificio por mi hijo. En fin, me retiro mi hijo me necesita. Permiso.

Sakura observó con atención al hombre irse del lugar , frunció el ceño en señal que algo de esa revelación le molestaba, ella no entendía por qué se sentía tan molesta, finalmente comentó en voz baja, mientras retomaba su camino hacia la cafetería del hospital:

—¡¿Quién será la madre de Mía?! Mejor me doy prisa ...este será un largo día.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- ¡OMG! Me quedo re-dramático este capítulo pero necesario para lo que se viene. Como saben no estudio medicina y estoy consciente que una enfermedad hepática no se presenta de la noche a la mañana, la persona que lo tiene se deteriora pero para fines del FIC me salte varias cosas y acomode otras. Expreso no voy a profundizar en el tema, pero les diré en el siguiente capítulo voy a jugar con emociones intensas.

¡¿Cómo reaccionarían en una situación así?! Adicional como les comente, he perdido mis discos duros por ende todas las ideas de mis historias incluidos mis finales, así que si desean ver alguna escena particular en mis historias sus comentarios son bien recibidos porque realmente necesito ideas para acomodarlas en mis historias.

Ahora les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene, porque será 100% intenso pero del lado de Sakura, lean esto pl. & tks! :

Sakura estaba perpleja ante tal revelación, sus neuronas trabajan a mil por hora, era demasiada coincidencia, ella no creía en las coincidencia, finalmente se animó a preguntar:

—Señor Li una pregunta…tan solo por curiosidad— decir que se sentía completamente abrumada era poco, trató de disimular su tensión y preguntó de forma directa—¡¿Cómo se llama la clínica que uso para la inseminación in vítreo?!

* * *

De no ser por Azuma, ella se hubiera desplomado, él al verla temblar de tal forma preguntó con desconcierto:

—¡¿Por qué estás temblando?! ¡¿Sakura, qué sucede?! — Sakura ignoró sus preguntas al acercarse a la Dra. Yamamoto, a quién casi sin aliento le susurro:

—Necesito un favor — la doctora la miró con atención pero antes que ella preguntara, Sakura le comentó en voz baja—: No te lo pido como jueza, no te lo pido como amiga … Necesito…NO…Te pido encarecidamente que junto con las pruebas de compatibilidad hagas una prueba de ADN, pero no le comentes nada … al señor Li, por favor hazlo por mí.

Ambos médicos se quedaron sin palabras, porque el rostro de Sakura mostraba desconcierto, angustia, frustración...

* * *

¡¿Qué les parece?! Les dije va hacer un capítulo intenso y algo largo porque me voy con todo.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	18. CP18 El pasado regresa con fuerza

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¿CÓMO PASO ESTO?**

**CP. N°18: El pasado regresa con fuerza.**

Luego de comprar dos frappuccino en la cafetería del hospital donde hace pocas horas ingresaron a la niña « Mía Li » , Sakura estaba experimentando una extraña ansiedad luego de haber hablando con el señor Hien Li. Tan centrada estaban en la joven que servía los alimentos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la doctora Yamamoto, quién le dijo a su amiga:

— Se me hace raro verte en este lugar, ha pasado mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Yue—. Ese comentario descoló a Sakura, pero Sará sonrío con suavidad y preguntó sin pensar—: ¡¿Tienes algo con el señor Li?! — Al notar el desconcierto de su amiga, comentó en un tono suave y divertido—: Es inevitable no preguntar, la niña tiene una parecido impresionante contigo que …— Sara se quedo callada al notar el semblante serio de Sakura y se limitó a decir—: ¡Lo siento! Sé que no puedes tener hijos, pero pensé…

—¡¿Cómo está la niña?!—Preguntó Sakura de forma abrupta para cambiar el incómodo tema que no le gustaba tocar, pago por inercia la orden solicitada y después de recibir el cambio, dar las gracias, miró a su amiga con atención, entonces ella le contestó en un tono serio:

—Parece que la enfermedad hepática que tiene es hereditaria—. Al ver el semblante de desconcierto en Sakura, Sara aclaró con suavidad—: Me recuerda cuando tu hermana Tomoyo fue intervenida a esa edad. Es el mismo caso. Los patrones son iguales. ¡¿Qué coincidencia no?!...

—¡¿Hablas cuando Touya donó parte de su hígado para Tomoyo?! ¿Por qué estás segura que es una enfermedad hereditaria? ¿Puede ser un caso aislado o no? — Sakura dejo los frappuccino en una de las mesas del lugar, mientras puso atención a las palabras de su amiga, quién comento en un tono cansado:

—Aunque la comparación no viene al caso, la hice porque al igual que a tu hermana, se le presentó la enfermedad de la noche a la mañana, es el mismo caso que Mía…en fin, voy empezar hacer las pruebas de compatibilidad, ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas? ¿sucede algo? — preguntó Sara al acercase a su amiga y pero Sakura contestó sin pensar:

—Estoy cansada, Sara antes de irme puedo ver a la niña, por favor— solicito ella en un tono suave, pero dejaba ver lo agotada que estaba.

—Claro, no veo por qué no— contestó Sara con toda naturalidad, iba a decir que tendría que avisar al padre, pero en ese momento llegó el doctor Azuma y comentó con malestar:

—¡Malas noticias! … — Se detuvo para saludar a Sara, quién era su colega y acotó con rapidez—: Me acaban de llegar los papeles del caso « Kim Jong Jin » , y en el expediente está como juez principal, tu nombre Sakura.

—¡¿Un caso difícil?!—Preguntó Sara con curiosidad, pero Sakura como Azuma se limitaron a mover la cabeza en un gestó positivo, mientras las investigaciones estaban en curso y la primera audiencia no se diera, ellos no podían hablar del caso con personas extrañas al mismo, hasta que Sakura comentó en un tono cansado:

—Se supone que estoy con licencia, no deberían haberme asignado ese caso—. Azuma espero que ambas mujeres salieran de la cafetería, cuando cometó en voz baja:

—El caso oficialmente se va abrir en un mes, pero ya están las asignaciones. Prepárate, va hacer algo realmente complejo y no solo está involucrado el tribunal de la familia y niñez, el tema empieza en el tribunal de lo penal, la fiscal está pidiendo que lo juzguen como un adulto. La fiscal expresó que lo quieren emancipar para este caso.

—No procede, el menor no llega ni a los 14 años de edad, además ambos padres están vivos y han visto por él—. Contestó Sakura en un tono profesional, mientras Azuma afirmó con toda incomodidad:

—Se lo dije ha Naoko pero va agotar todo los recursos. Creo qué te va pedir asesoría al respecto o es más probable que te pida la emancipación a ti, asumo que ella no sabe que vas hacer la jueza en este caso. ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—No lo puedo emancipar, primero debemos demostrar que el niño sufre de trastornos mentales así se puede justificar todo lo que ha hecho y ni aún así puedo emanciparlo, no se lo puede juzgar como un adulto—. Al notar que su amiga estaba con el semblante que denotaba su impresión, Sakura sonrío con suavidad y le dijo—: El caso que tenemos entre manos es de un « niños asesino » , se supone que no debemos hablar del tema.

—Por favor no lo hagas— acotó con rapidez Sara, mientras veía la sonrisa nerviosa de Azuma y ella comentó sin pensar—: No sé cómo pueden lidiar con ese tipo de trabajo. Mejor no me cuenten.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo—. Comentó Sakura con suavidad, mientras Azuma decidió cambiar el tema al preguntar—: ¡¿Cómo vamos organizar el paseo con los niños, después de lo sucedido con la hija del señor Li?! No quiero ser cruel, pero mis hijos y tus sobrinos estaban tan animados, sería bueno salir para que distraigan de la horrible escena que presenciaron.

—Estamos conectados Azuma, porque yo pienso igual—. Comentó Sakura con un semblante un poco más relajado, ante tal comentario Sara se animó a preguntar:

—¡¿Paseo?! ¿De qué paseo hablan? ¿Puedo integrarme al mismo?

—¡Claro!— Contestó de forma inmediata Azuma, sorprendiendo a las mujeres en el momento mientras comentó con diversión—: Necesitamos niñeras.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Sara con malestar, mientras Sakura ponía atención al justificativo de su colega, sin duda un tema trajo a colación otro y eso la distrajo por varios minutos, de los temas que la tenía completamente tensa, por un lado el caso del niño asesino, pero en ese momento lo que estaba en su mente era el estado crítico de la niña Li.

* * *

Mientras Sakura venía con ambos doctores, en la habitación de Mía la situación era crítica, sobre todo cuando Hien y Xiaoláng miraron a la enfermera poner una nueva pinta de sangre, está vez era la segunda desde que llegaron al hospital, Hien se sentía completamente impotente pero al terminar la llamada que tenía con su esposa, se animó a decir en voz alta mientras veía como su hijo tomaba la mano de su nieta:

—Ieran me sugirió poner un anuncio en los diarios mientras buscamos en nuestros conocidos alguien que comparta el tipo de sangre de mi nieta y por ende puede ser compatible con la niña—. Al notar que su hijo no respondía, levanto un poco la voz y preguntó—: ¡¿Xiaoláng me estás escuchando?!

Luego de un incomodo silencio con una voz apagada Xiaoláng comentó con pesar, al ver a su hija conectada a tubos y a las móquinas que controlaban sus signos vitales, se le partía el alma al ver a su pequeña hija en ese estado, hablando metafóricamente:

—Eso parece una maldición…¡¿Será qué Dios me está castigando por haber obligado a Kaho que se insemine años atrás?!— La impotencia le hacía decir tales palabras y él comentó sin pensar—: Si alguien me hubiera advertido que esto iba pasar, yo no hubiera insistido tanto con el doctor Akino.

—Hijo no digas eso, tú querías ser padre y este país te dio esa oportunidad, y aunque no conozcamos la verdadera identidad del la madre de los niños, eso no significa que tu decisión haya sido errada, recuerda las palabras del doctor Reed o del doctor Sota, padre no es el engendra sino el cría, tú haz sido un excelente padre, pero estas cosas se escapan de nuestras manos. Tampoco te puedes sentir culpable por la forma de actuar de tu esposa.

Xiaoláng iba decir algo a su padre, cuando la puerta se abrió se quedo en completo silencio, sobre todo cuando vio con interés las expresiones de la doctora Kinomoto, el doctor Azuma notó como ella apretaba ambos envases y ante su expresión preguntó sin pensar:

—¡¿Sakura, qué sucede?! — La mira pregunta tenía el señor Hien, su hijo y la doctora Sara Yamamoto.

El silencio en ese momento fue abrumador, no solo porque la visión que Sakura tuvo de la niña fue impactante para ella, sino que Sakura estaba completamente perpleja ante tal revelación, aquellos apellidos le eran tan familiares, sus neuronas trabajan a mil por hora, era demasiada coincidencia, ella no creía en las coincidencia, primero el extraño e impresionante parecido de Mía con ella, segundo lo de la inseminación in vítreo, ahora descubrir que su madre era aparentemente japonesa y aquellos doctores, ella los recordó sobre todo al doctor Sota, quién años atrás la trato en vida de su esposo Yue, empezó atar cabos de una forma rápida e impresionante, cuando finalmente se animó a preguntar, tratando de componer su expresión, pero fracaso por completo:

—Señor Li una pregunta…tan solo por curiosidad— decir que se sentía completamente abrumada era poco, se autosugestionó para tratar en lo posible de disimular su tensión y preguntó de forma directa—¡¿Cómo se llama la clínica que uso para la inseminación in vítreo?!

—Eh!...— Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y luego de intercambiar miradas con su padre, Xiaoláng comentó en un tono bajo—: La clínica de fertilidad y vida…¿por qué la pregunta, doctora Kinomoto?

En ese momento ella soltó los frappuccino sin pensar para salir de la habitación de la niña de una forma abrupta, dejando a los hombres Li completamente desconcertados.

Tanto Azuma como Sara se alertaron y trataron de alcanzarla, cuando ella doblo al pasillo siguiente sin darse cuenta, solo atinó a ponerse una de sus mano en su boca sentía que el aliento le faltaba, de no ser por Azuma, ella se hubiera desplomado, él al verla temblar de tal forma, preguntó con desconcierto:

—¡¿Por qué estás temblando?! ¡¿Sakura, qué sucede?! — Sakura ignoró sus preguntas al acercarse a la Dra. Yamamoto, a quién casi sin aliento le susurró:

—¡Necesito un favor!— la doctora la miró con atención pero antes que ella preguntara, Sakura le comentó en voz baja—: No te lo pido como jueza, no te lo pido como amiga …Necesito…— ella no tenía idea qué iba decir, pero acotó con rapidez tratando de calmar sus emociones—: ¡NO!… ¡Maldita Sea! Esto es demasiado para mí — se llevó una de su mano a su frente, cuando pidió entre susurros:

—Sara, te pido encarecidamente que junto con las pruebas de compatibilidad que quiero que me hagas, de forma adicional hagas una prueba de ADN, pero no le comentes nada … al señor Li, por favor hazlo por mí.

Ambos médicos se quedaron sin palabras, porque el rostro de Sakura mostraba desconcierto, angustia, frustración y Azuma preguntó en un tono impregnando de duda:

—¡¿Prueba de ADN?! ¿Sakura, qué diablos estás pidiendo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Sakura no pudo más cuando se derrumbo en el piso y lagrimas producto de su impotencia corría por su rostro alertando a sus amigos, ella comentó entre dientes:

—Cinco años atrás, yo me hice pruebas de fertilidad en esa clínica…yo me saque óvulos para que sean fertilizados por el esperma de mi esposo, pero paso lo de Meiling….¡Maldita Sea!... Esto no puede ser cierto, esto es …— Las lagrimas y la incertidumbre hacía que la fuerte mujer que siempre tenía el semblante sereno ante tal situación se derrumbara como una hoja de papel, hablando metafóricamente, finalmente dijo en un tono entre cortado—: Sota, fue uno de los médicos que me atendió…esto es demasiada coincidencia.

Los galenos se quedaron sin palabras, cuando Sara decidió finalmente intervenir y comentó en un tono bajo:

—Salgamos de dudas, ponte de pie Sakura…necesito una muestra de sangre.

Mientras Azuma ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie, ella comentó en un tono bajo:

—Si las pruebas son positivas y la niña es mi hija…yo no podré lidiar con esto— miró a su amigo y le ordenó en un tono suave—: …por favor inmediatamente salgan los resultados, llamas a mi padre y Sara …dame un calmante después de la prueba, porque dudo que pueda calmarme por mí misma, la angustia de no saber cuál es la verdad, me puede hacer colapsar.

Ambos colegas asistieron su cabeza en un tono afirmativo, pero Sakura no contó que al doblar el pasillo se topara con los hombres Li, quienes la veían con el semblante impregnado de incertidumbre, ella no iba explicar su reacción cuando no estaba segura si sus sospechas eran cierta, entonces un recuerdo amargo de la esposa de Xiaoláng vino a su mente.

En ese momento, su mirada se tornó tan oscura que ambos hombres sintieron un fuerte escalofrío, ella pasó delante de ellos pero no pudo evitar decir en voz baja:

—Señor Li, por el bien de la niña que su esposa no se haga presente en este lugar.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, porque no tuvo problemas en reconocer esa frase como una amenaza y antes que preguntar por qué del comentario, Azuma se adelantó y dijo en voz baja:

—Céntrese ahora en buscar a un posible donante para la niña. Sakura va adelantarse y se va hacer las pruebas de compatibilidad— Azuma estudió sus reacciones, y ante que ambos hombres preguntara al respecto, afirmó con naturalidad—: Sakura tiene el mismo tipo de sangre de la niña. Tal vez se pueda hacer algo, pero ustedes deben hacer su parte.

Con ese comentario los hombres Li se quedaron sin saber qué decir, pero algo tenían la certeza, la mirada de la doctora Kinomoto tenía una razón de ser y los alertó.

**« Continuará » …**


End file.
